Anime Tarts
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: A new upload of Anime Tarts with uploaded rules and categories, please note this one is only for none crossovers. I own nothing. I accept contributions and requests. Smut and erotica.
1. Rules Updated 14 11 2017

Okay this is going to be a new version of my Anime Tarts fanfic to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that don't make use of crossovers so I don't need to make use of an extended universe. Basically no crossovers will be in this fic unless the categories are in the same universe, like Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX for example.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Anime I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each anime but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

Anime List  
Updated 14/11/2017 - Total 85

A Certain Magical Index

Aesthetica of A Rogue Hero

Ah My Goddess

Alice in Wonderland

Attack on Titan

Bakugan: Battle Brawlers

Bakugan: New Vestroia

Beyblade

Black Blood Brothers

Blood Lad

Blood: The Last Vampire

Blue Exorcist

Castlevania

Cat Planet Cuties

Code Geass

Dance in the Vampire Bund

Danganronpa

Demon King Daimo

Deadman Wonderland

Death Note

Diabolik Lovers

Digimon Adventure

Digimon Adventure 02

Digimon Tamers

Digimon Frontier

D N Angel

Elfen Lied

Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail Phoenix Priestess

Flame of Recca

Gregory Horror Show

Heaven's Lost Property

Hellsing

High School DxD

High School of the Dead

Howl's Moving Castle

Interview With Monster Girls

Is This A Zombie

Kampfer

Karin

Kaze No Stigma

Keichi History's Mightiest Disciple

Kiss X Sis

Legend of Legendary Heroes

Maburaho

Magikano

Master Mosquiton

Metabots

Monster Musume

Mouse

My Bride is a Mermaid

My Girlfriend is a T-Rex

My Monster Secret

Parasyte

Please Twins!

Pokemon

Princess Monoke

Ranma 1/2

Ranma 1/2: The Battle of Nekonron, China! A Battle to Defy the Rules

Ranma 1/2: Battle at Togenkyo Get Back the Brides

Real Maid

Rosario Vampire

Rurouni Kenshin

Shakugan No Shana

Shiki

Spirited Away

Stitch

Sword Art Online

Tenchi Muyou

Testament of a New Devil Sister

The Devil is Part-Timer

The Seven Deadly Sins

Tokyo Ghoul

Vampire Hunter D

Vampire Knight

Vanguard

Welcome To The NHK

Wolf's Rain

Wolf Children

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Darkside of Dimensions

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie


	2. Mistress Camula

Co-written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Camula, Ishizu Ishtar  
Warning Contains: Stripping, mind control, feet worship, vampires, femdom, sex slave and oral

 **Series Tester**

Night had long since descended, the sands of Egypt cooling, possessing an almost eerie beauty, beneath the ancient sands an ancient temple still stood; images of monsters and creatures of shadow decorating the stone walls and pillars, lit torches illuminating the confines of the temple. Deep inside lay an ancient stone filled with the desired mystical Millennium Items, the light of the torches flickering on the golden treasures, off to the side a wooden chair rested against a wall, concealed behind a wide pillar.

Upon the chair sat a young woman, her tired eyes closed as she listened to the silence of her temple. The tired protector of the Millennium Items. Her straight black hair trailing just below her shoulders, two locks wrapped in gold rings coming from behind her ears and continuing to the front, stopping at her neck, she possessed a slender build and tanned complexion. Her attire consisted of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders, featuring black patterns around the neckline and the rims of her sleeves. A golden piece of headwear circled her head, an emerald resting where it met at the front.

Ishizu's mind filled with images of her brothers, Marik and Odeon. Her heart hollowed within her chest, growing heavy; a lump forming in her throat. She missed them dearly but each now led their own lives on the surface, well Marik did while Odeon continued to fulfil his promise and protect Marik and keep him out of trouble. She missed the days her family guarded the tomb, even with her father's temper. Now all she had was silence and her duty. A small smile graced her lips as she reminded herself that her brothers would return in a months' time to visit her and bring with them all the tales of the surface and just what Marik had done…last time he had managed to set the oven on fire…Odeon still has him banned from the kitchen without supervision.

A light tapping sound echoed. Her cyan eyes snapped open, lightly glistening with tears as she stood up abruptly, her posture straight, hands balled into fists at her side, her gaze narrowing into a glare. A second, almost roll like tapping followed. She turned to the passage where the sound had originated, silently she moved along the shadows cast by the torches, stepping into the light she glared down the passage. Nothing. Not a single body nor shape in site; not even a bulge in the small shadows, aside from two small stone in the centre of the passage.

An all too familiar sharp sheen-like sound filled the air. Her heart lurched in her chest; she turned forcefully on her heel, wincing as a bright golden light shone through the dark, lifting her hand to shield her eyes as a sense of intense dread filled her heart. She knew this light all too well; one of the sacred treasures had been claimed.

She quickly stepped towards the light, her heart hammering in her chest as a feminine figure filled her vision, her eyes soon focusing on the golden relic, pointed towards her. She froze. Memories of her brother's dark side flashing before her mind's eye as the head of the Millennium Rod began to glow, a golden burst of energy fired from the head, striking her stomach, she lurched forward, gasping for her breath as she flew back, slamming into the wall, gasping out in pain as she dropped to the floor, gritting her teeth. She moved to stand, only to stop as a shadow was cast over her.

Ishizu allowed her gaze to rise. Long, straight, green hair reached down to her waist with one large curl, scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness of the temple, her attire consisting of a long, dark red dress displaying her cleavage, with long slits, revealing her slender pale legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders, attached to a cape and bat broaches below her vast cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets decorated both arms, with heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. The sacred treasure resting in her right hand, pointed towards the temple floor. Round her neck rested a golden choker emblazed with the Wdjat eye.

Blood red lips smirked down at her as the demonic eyes narrowed, a dark chuckle escaping her lips.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ishizu gasped out, pressing herself against the wall as the Millennium Rod was raised, aiming directly at her.

She chuckled darkly again.

"My name is Camula, the last living vampire, owner of the Shadow Charm Choker and now the Millennium Rod. And you are my new slave."

The eye upon the rod illuminated, its golden light blinding Ishizu.

"No…" The Egyptian woman cried as the light consumed her vision, she felt her gasp on reality fade as her pupils dilate, her limbs going limp as fear, stress and desperation left her body.

Camula's smirk grew, her pearlescent fangs glinting in the light of her item.

"Rise to your feet slave."

Ishizu said nothing, silently rising to her feet, her vacant eyes locking on Camula.

The vampiress looked over her the hypnotised girl, extending her pale hand, she lifted Ishizu's chin with a long, sharp red nail, admiring her flawless neck.

"Such exotic beauty." She allowed her hand to fall, lightly caressing her right breast. "How can you hide such beauty beneath all these clothes, remove them, let us see what you're hiding slave."

Ishizu remained silent as she set about removing her clothing; she lifted the golden jewellery from atop her head, dropping it to the ground without care, the two golden locks soon joining them. She slid her dress fully over her shoulders, the dress dropping to the floor, pooling round her ankles, stepping out of the dress she kicked it away, leaving her in a thin grey binding round her breast and grey thong.

Camula lightly hummed as she looked over Ishizu's body, admiring her dark legs and stomach.

"I didn't say stop slave, strip."

Ishizu flinched and proceeded to unbind her breasts, dropping the cotton binding to the floor, leaving her perky breasts on display, next she proceeded to hook her thumb round the waistline of panties and slowly pull them down her leg, bending over and sticking her rear into the air.

"Stop." Ishizu froze. "Turn around slave." The dark haired woman shuffled round until her head pressed against the wall, her thumbs still hooked on her underwear and her rear pointed towards her mistress.

A lecherous smirk spread across Camula's lips as she admired Ishizu's shapely rear, extending her hand she lightly caressed her slave's ass, enjoying how the naked woman flinched when she felt her icy touch as she traced her fingers over her ass cheek, lightly squeezing it.

Smack

The vampiress giggled as her slave flinched and she took in the site of her ass cheeks lightly jiggled from her touch.

"Such a beautiful ass." She began to lightly massage the left cheek within her palm. "I will enjoy making good use of it later little slave." She pulled back her hand once again.

Smack

Her dark laughter filled the temple as her slave flinched again, a dark handprint fading into existence upon Ishizu's ass of her mistress' hand, branding her.

"Hmm hmm who would have thought it?" The vampiress chuckled, pulling back her hand once again

Smack

Bringing it down over Ishizu's right ass cheek, the sound of her palm slapping against the soft flesh echoing throughout the tomb, Ishizu wincing at the stinging sensation.

"So firm."

Smack.

She struck the left cheek again.

"Yet its soft, and bouncy to the touch." She smirked.

Smack.

The right cheek burned with a vibrant red handprint.

"It's almost addicting." Camula laughed, exposing her fangs, as she struck the guardian's ass again and again, leaving deeper and deeper red marks appear over the previously smooth and unmarred flesh, oh how she loved to watch the blood rush to the wounded area. She felt her mouth salivate as she licked at her scarlet lips in a sexual manner.

Even with her mind under the control of the Millennium Rod, Ishizu flinched with each strike she received, her eyes welling with tears.

"I can't wait to play with you my dear, you'll be such a fun new toy." She laughed, bringing her hand over Ishizu's bright red ass again, this time holding it firmly in place over the stinging flesh. The controlled girl couldn't stop a small moan from escaping her lips.

The vampire smiled at this.

"Well, well, well." She chuckled, forcibly grabbing the punished flesh, massaging it roughly. "It seems there is still a spark of free will in you dear, and that spark is enjoying this." Her eyes illuminated with a demonic aura.

"You enjoying your treatment slave?" Her hand began to close, causing her sharpened nails to sink in the soft flesh of her slave's ass, until she was near drawing blood from the abused skin. Causing Ishizu to let out a small cry. "But maybe I shouldn't be surprised." She said with a smile as she massaged the tenderized flesh.

"After all..." her hand slid over to where the guardian's thong rested. "...Anyone who would wear this…" She grabbed at the fabric, "IS WISHING FOR THIS!" and pulled at the cloth, causing it to slam inside Ishizu's pussy with great force as it rode up as Camula started to pull the thong back away from the guardian.

The tomb keeper cried out as she felt the cloth going inside her labia. Her legs trembles and her fingers grabbing at the wall with force, her nails clawing at them.

"Hahahaha!" The vampiress laughed "My what a vocal response my dear." She mocked as she lowered the cloth before swiftly pulling it back up again.

"Oh but look at this." She flicked her wrist, tightening her hold on the thong as it partially wrapped round her wrist, earning another delectable cry from her slave as she twisted the thong to reveal a large wet patch on the crotch, another twist and pained cry Camula moved the cloth to the left and then the right, grinding Ishizu´s pussy with it, as if trying to floss her cunt.

"To think beneath all those clothes and layers you were hiding this, you little slut." She taunted. "Who would have thought that under all of that, the tomb keeper's daughter would wear something so scandalous?"

The vampiress laughed, pulling at the thong again, enjoying the pained cries she would elicit from her slave. The tomb keeper was utterly helpless, unable to do anything aside from cry and moan as the cloth ground against her pussy, sending waves of pleasure and pain with each minor movement her Mistress made, with each minor flick of the wrist, her pussy leaking through the cloth.

Camula enjoyed every moan and cry that her new slave released as she pulled and twisted the tight underwear to its limits before releasing it, causing a small "snap" every time it struck the flesh, only to immediately grab it once again and repeat the process over and over, the cries and moans of her slave filling the tomb, only joined by Camula's dark laughter.

Finally the vampiress gave one final yank on the thong, one last time, ensuring that the cloth was wedged deeply between her new slave´s ass cheeks before letting it go, allowing herself a moment to admire her work as Ishizu stumbled as the sudden force vanished.

Ishizu was breathing hard, her cheeks where red with both arousal and embarrassment as a few tears managed to leak and slide down her cheeks. The guardian's ass was red, decorated with marks where Camula´s nails had managed to lightly pierce the flesh, branding her as her slave, some small drops of blood already seeming to ooze out of the tiny holes.

The image seeming complete by the underwear been pulled until it almost completely vanished between the ass cheeks with only a small line entering and emerging from the crack. Lower down, the cloth was trapped in her labia, giving a full image of Ishizu's cunt, also allowing the vampiress to admire how the pussy glistened in the torch light with its own juices.

"Hehehe…shame I don't have a camera to preserve such art, though with you as my clay I'm sure I'll witness many more forms of beauty and art." Commented Camula as she stared hungrily at the keeper's ass and pussy. "I certainly would have love to immortalize this with a picture." Tearing her eyes from the glorious view she looked directly into the eyes of her slave.

"But for now I think you've had that thing far too long my slave….take it off, NOW!" She ordered with great force, her eyes illuminated with a bloody glow.

Trembling, Ishizu stood against the wall, bracing herself. Bowing her head. With trembling fingers she hooked the sides of her thong and lowered it down timidly, giving her mistress a full view of her red, naked ass, a small trickle of liquid gliding down her inner thigh from her pussy. The thong touched down on the floor and the guardian proceeded kick it away towards where her other clothes remained.

She turned back to face her Mistress.

"Did I say you could stand up?" Camula spat.

Slap

Ishizu's face whipped round to face the wall, her right cheek branded with the shape of her new Mistress' hand.

"Turn around" Camula ordered, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

Ishizu timidly turned on her heels to face her new mistress, the second she did so a hand clapped itself over her right breast causing her to cry out once again.

"Ummm….firm yet soft" Camula muttered with her signature predatory smirk as she proceeded to grope the breast. "And so beautiful." She lowered her head to the left breast.

"They are simply...irresistible." Her tongue snaked out past her lips, gliding over Ishizu's nipple, lightly pinching it, causing Ishizu to stiffen as the vampire deposited several small licks upon it, as her hand proceeded to massage her right breast.

Camula looked up, seeing her slave´s cheeks turning a deeper bloody shade as her breaths started to increase and grow more rapid as small sounds erupted from her mouth. "Hehehe look at you." She began, standing up and slowly applying more force to the breast, her sharpened nails nipping at the tender flesh, eliciting pained winces from Ishizu.

"The great keeper of this tomb…how I wish others could see you now." her fingers slammed together, trapping the nipple between them in their icy grip, Ishizu felt a cold shiver shoot up her spine.

"I'm not sure whether they would be ashamed of you….or JEALOUS OF ME." Her fingers slid down until her thumb and forefinger took hold of the erect nipple, twisting it harshly causing a choked scream to emerge from the guardian as the vampiress proceeded to pull and twist with growing force, loving how the girl's back would arch, she released the nipple, allowing it to slap back into place.

"I think jealous." She laughed, grabbing the breast with great force, feeling her own pussy quiver at the pained expression that spread across her slave's face. "After all I'm sure there are many who would wish to be in my shoes right now." She release the breast as her hand snuck its way down. "Or maybe….someone already has been?" Passing her belly the hand stopped just an inch above Ishizu´s pussy. "I wonder….." Her dark bloody eyes narrowing at the Egyptian beauty Camula let her fingers caress the wet labia. "….If I slide my fingers in here…." Ishizu´s breathing grew faster, a thin layer of glistening sweat over her tanned body, small moans escaping her as the slender, icy fingers proceeded to play and spread her.

"…What will I find?" The vampiress allowed the tip of her finger to enter the warm, wet cavern. "Would I find that you are as sacred as your title implies?" A second finger joined the first, both lightly wiggling, caressing Ishizu, causing her to tremble. "Or will it reveal that you are as slutty as the cloth you wear?" Drops fell from her pussy as she continuously teased and fingered her cunt, her fingers moving faster and faster, beginning to enter the cavern inch by inch, each one eliciting more moans and gasps from her slave.

"So tell me my dear…" Camula´s face moved closer to Ishizu's as the vampiress, whispering into her ear. "What...are…you my dear?" The vampiress allowed her mouth to open…her fangs ready to sink into Ishizu's neck and bite her, awaiting her anticipated answer.

The keeper continued to moan, her breath shuddering as she struggle to form the words the to answer her mistress' question.

"I…ah…I…ah…I" Finally she took a deep breath, a little spark of light erupted in her eyes as they narrowed.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar…..keeper and guardian of the millennium items and tomb keeper of the ancient secrets of the formerly nameless Pharaoh Atem, ex-bearer of the Millennium Necklace."

Camula´s mouth closed, a tight frown forming upon her face, her fingers stopping their movements and slowly retracting from Ishizu´s cunt. The last member of the vampire race stood tall in front of the keeper, her eyes darker, brewing with an inner anger slowly growing inside her. Finally her left hand shoot like a bolt of lightning, striking Ishizu´s right cheek with her divine wrath, the force of her blow enough to make her stagger back from her mistress.

"You fucking bitch!" Roared the vampiress "You are not any of those fancy titles!…You are nothing! Period!" With great speed the vampiress struck the keeper with a roundhouse kick, sending the Egyptian beauty flying until she struck a pillar, falling to the floor. The vampiress walked slowly towards the fallen girl. Her eyes glowing with unholy light as her hair seems to come to life with an invisible breeze.

In her hand the Millennium Rod illuminated brightly, a blast of light erupting from the head and striking Ishizu once again.

"You are not a guardian or even a person anymore." The voice of Camula echoed throughout the tomb. "You are not even a pet, you are my slave, my toy, a simple object that only live to serve and pleasure me wherever and however I desire, you belong to me, you are my possession." The next time the Rod illuminated brightly the keeper's eyes dulled until only a dark void was left.

"You are mine and mine alone….I am your Mistress, your owner and you are my bitch…my orders are absolute…do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes." Ishizu answered with a vacant tone.

"Yes what!?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good, at least that is clear." Camula said, anger still in her tone. "But don't think you are free of punishment…you've your fun…now it's time to serve." She stepped forward, lightly lifting her skirt a touch, showing more of her slender legs and drawing her slave's attention to her bloody heels.

"Now come here and kiss my foot, then you may proceed to clean it with your lowly tongue."

With great effort the now broken keeper stumbled to her feet and stepped forward, ready to walk to her mistress and fulfil her command.

"Did I give you permission to stand? To walk?" Camula spat, her eyes flashing crimson as anger once again filled her voice. "On your knees…crawl to me like the lowly bitch that you are!"

"Sorry mistress, yes mistress." Ishizu apologized as she dropped to her knees, her right eye twitching as her bare knees slammed against the stone floor as she dropped on to all fours and started crawling towards the waiting pale foot of her mistress, trembling lightly.

She pursed her lips and bestowed a chaste kiss to Camula's red big toe, lightly licking her lips as she pulled back.

"Now clean it" Camula Spat.

Almost robotically, the slave took her mistress' foot into her hand and proceeded delicately slip the heel off her cold foot and carefully put it to the side. The red painted nails almost seeming to shine in contrast with the divine pale skin cold in the hand of the broke girl.

"I want you to kiss it." Ordered the vampiress "This is your new position, your job, what you live for, why you exist so you better do it right."

Keeping a hand under the sole Ishizu close her lips on the top and slowly began to leave small kiss all over the cold skin, shivering at the feel of cool tops of Camula's feet beneath her warm lips. The sand beauty soon started going down towards the toes bestowing each with a kiss.

"Now lick it." Instructed Camula, her voice once again filled with pleasure at having the keeper at her feet, eagerly kissing and licking them eager to please her. "Clean them with those lips and that lowly tongue of yours." Without complaint or objection, the guardian extended her tongue and slowly beginning to allow it to glide over the skin, back and forth before her mouth returned to her toes, swallowing down any grime, dirt, sand and sweat the her tongue managed to procure from her mistress' feet.

The hot wet appendage slid between the big and the second toe as she cleaned the small space, tasting and savouring the taste of her cold toes. Ishizu then proceeded to take all her toes into her mouth, making sure to wrap her tongue around each and every one, sucking them, cleaning and swallowing small amounts of sweat, grime, sand and even droplets of blood she found there.

"Ummm… oh that's right." Camula groaned, her anger diminishing as soon as the jolts of pleasure shot up from her toes, her back arching in pleasure, her own pussy twitching eagerly. "Now the sole…clean every inch of it."

Lightly raising her mistress´ foot a bit, Ishizu lowered herself as to not cause Camula discomfort or risk her losing her balance, not caring for her own discomfort as she proceeded to glide her tongue over the hardened flesh of the beautiful heel to the tip of sexy big toe, to the tip of the pointed toenail, a trickle of blood seeping onto the nail as it lightly punctured her tongue, her tongue quickly licking it up, ashamed for dirtying Camula's toe with dirty blood. She dragged her tongue back down to the heel, trailing it over every inch of the foot, wrapping her lips around the heel and proceeding to suck on it, drawing circles with her tongue inside her mouth.

Camula's fresh moans filled the tomb.

Ishizu withdrew from the heel and proceeded to drag her tongue up the divine cold sole, moving to the centre where she began to trace large circles with the tip of her tongue that got smaller and smaller with each lap it made.

"Ummm….yeah like that…ohhh good…you are very good at this slave…" Camula moaned, feeling herself relax at the pleasurable sensations of Ishizu's tongue on her sole as it licked her clean. "Ahhh..now..umm…continue like that…" The tingling sensation of her pussy growing stronger with each lap of the hot, wet tongue as she looked down at her slave with hungry.

"You are…oooh…really good using your tongue." Using her free hand, she hiked her skirt even further, revealing her blood red panties "….oooh…now my pet…..go up….kissing my legs and don't stop until I tell you."

Following the command Ishizu lowered the foot and began to lead a trail of kisses from the tips of Camula's toes, up to her beautiful ankles, up the inside of her long, slender legs, kissing every miniscule inch Camula would allow her to kiss with hunger. Kiss after kiss she ascended until she found herself kissing her inner thighs, a mere few inches away from her mistress' wet panties.

"Stop there!" Ordered Camula, stopping Ishizu´s ascension in her tracks. Using her other hand to hold up her skirt, the Millennium Rod aiding her in doing so, Camula moved aside her panties with her free hand, showing her pale, shaven pussy.

"Now my pet I want you to lick…lick and feed on your mistress…drink of my nectar be honoured that I let you taste me and rejoice in its flavour."

Almost like she had been starved for days, the dark beauty lapped at Camula's pussy. llicking hungrily at the small drops that escaped due to her previous actions. Ishizu couldn't help but moan at the flavour that soon filled her mouth as her mind screamed at her to gain more of the sacred liquid that now her mistress give to her, all resistance banished to the back and furthest corners of her mind by the ancient magic of the sacred treasure.

The last of the vampires couldn't help but let small moans escape her mouth as the tongue of her slave buried itself inside her folds, twisting, twirling and wiggling, desperately trying to reach its deepest core.

"Ah...that's right my pet…ah…lick…and eat your mistress….umm…this is why you exist…don't stop until I tell you…umm." Ishizu's movements began to increase in speed, following the orders of her mistress. At the same time her new mind-set caused her own pussy to start leaking again, staining the inside of her legs.

"Yeah…ah….ah…" The screams of ecstasy from the vampire increasing with each lap of her slave's tongue, Ishizu's mouth found her small button and soon began to suck at it, even lightly nipping and grazing it with her teeth.

"Ah yes there…Don't! Stop!" Camula placed her hand on the back of Ishizu´s head, forcing it into her pussy as she grabbed the hair of her slave forcibly.

Meanwhile, Ishizu also felt a pressure building in her core as the pain in her head and the taste in her mouth combine causing her to feel like she was about to explode, but couldn't do anything without her mistress' order or permission, moaning into her mistress' pussy was all she could.

"Ah…you dirty…ah…little… ah…slave…ah…..you better…umm…you better…ohhh be thankful for…ah ah…Thissss!" The last vampire reached her climax and soon Ishizu felt her mouth be filled with her mistress´s juices, spurts of cum erupting from her mouth as it quickly filled, bouncing back and staining her face and hair.

"Swallow slave!" Camula cried out, Ishizu swiftly began jugging down as much of Camula's cum as she was able.

However that was also her limit and soon she also came and soon her gurgled screams joined her mistress´s as her face and hair received a second coat of Camula's divine cum as she moaned and drank of her mistress.

The fallen guardian fell to the floor, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. Just in front of her Camula also recovered her strength although thanks to her status as a vampire it didn't take that long. However, this allowed her eyes to notice something sooner.

"You're dirty slave!" She screamed with anger. Ishizu tried to see what could have angered her mistress when suddenly she felt a bare foot stomping over her pussy causing a new scream of both pain and pleasure to erupt from her, filling the tomb.

"You are really a bitch aren't you?...enjoying even your punishment eh?" Camula spat in anger as she ground her foot against Ishizu´s pussy.

"I don't remember giving you permission to cum…I don't recall ordering you to cum with me either….you can't cum with me or before me, only when I order it can you cum!" She yelled, increasing the pressure.

"Yes mistress…I'm sorry mistress!" Cried the slave.

Camula finally withdrew her foot away from the sensitive pussy of her slave.

"Now look at this" she said feeling her sole wet. "Dirty again… clean it!" Shaking Ishizu knelt before her mistress and proceeded to lick her own fluids from beneath the sole until it was clean, shimmering with her saliva. "Now my shoe." Ishizu turned to seize the shoe, Camula taking the opportunity to wipe the saliva off her sole onto her slave's hair, making good use of it. taking hold of the shoe Ishizu turned back again with great care returned the shoe to the divine foot it belonged to.

"I should really punish you further for thinking you can go ahead cum without my permission slave." Camula spat, grabbing a handful of Ishizu´s hair, relishing in the pained cry she received.

"Maybe I should cut your soft hair away until nothing is left on your head." She then proceed to rub it against her pussy. "Although it makes a wonderful towel and a lovely toerag." She continued before letting it go, now more wet that before.

Lick me clean slave…I want you to clean my pussy with your lowly tongue and then dry it with your hair." Immediately Ishizu launch herself to her mistress using her tongue to lick away any and all of her mistress' delectable nectar from her pussy and inner thighs. "Or maybe I should do something more entertaining….maybe use pins on those breasts of yours and leave you like that for a few days, although I think you would actually enjoy that." The tongue of Ishizu soon reached her mistress´s pussy again as she make sure to get to the last drop of cum.

"Or maybe I should test your sacred region with my own heels or any of the torches that light this dreary place." finally Ishizu finished cleaning her mistress and proceeded to dry her regal pussy and thighs with her hair, sullying her locks with saliva and any cum she had missed in her cleaning and was once again kneeling before the vampiress.

"Unfortunately right now we don't have time, there is still much to do before the night is over…but be assured," She added with glowing eyes. "That later I will be sure to punish you properly slave." Her voice caused Ishizu to tremble.

The vampire then walked to where the guardian had left her clothes…swiftly she snatches the clothes roughly before tossing the underclothes callously to her slave, keeping hold of the long dress. Then in front of her she grabs the dress part and tears a big chunk of it off.

"You can only wear this! Burn those underclothes and any others, you are lucky I am letting you wear that, and even that is so we don't draw unwanted attention." She threw the ruined dress to her. "Then I want you to collect the rest of those items." She said pointing to the stone where the other 6 millennium items still rest "It would be a shame to leave such valuable treasures behind and I'm sure I will find uses for them later, I want them ready to move within the hour…and if you miss even one…" the eyes of the vampire glow as she revealed her fangs once again "You will graduate from slave to dinner." she then started to walk away from her slave.

"I will see if there is something else here I can use…after all." A smirk upon her face. "I need to be prepared when I return to Duel Academy." She left the fallen guardian get dressed. The dress was still usable but now it would show the full of her legs and thighs. And soon move to where the sacred objects rest. For a moment she stopped, her eyes rest on a necklace and the reflection of her almost if she was trying to tell her something, but the orders of the mistress were absolute and soon each one of the 6 left millennium items were taken out of their resting place once again.

A/N This one is a series tester and each chapter of this series would involve Camula getting a new slave and dominating them in any method that is requested, a poll would be posted after each chapter with available next slaves and I would plan on taking Camula to Duel Academy, and Shadow Creatures and Duel Spirits would also be available for slaves too and I may be able to use the Egyptian past versions too and Camula can have current slaves dominate the new to be slaves if it is requested.

A poll will be posted on whether or not you would like to see this as a series; I'll also accept private messages and reviews.


	3. A Different Kind of Hobby

Contribution

Title: A Different Kind Of Hobby

Author: Balthasar00

Categories: Oreimo

Characters: Ayase X Kirino

Contains: Ayase is dominant, bondage, foot worship, sock play, nonconsensual

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Oreimo or any of its characters, the rights to all characters mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners.

Warning: This story contains foot fetish related content. If you are not interested in this kind of stuff, I recommend you to leave now.

"I just love your feet!" - Speech

" _They smell so good.~" - Thought_

 _ **A Different Kind of Hobby**_

It was dark when she woke up, so dark in fact that Kirino Kousaka couldn't see anything but black. The feeling of something covering her eyes left the blonde pondering whether it was better than suddenly becoming blind or not. When she noticed that she also could move neither her arms nor her legs a moment later, she thought that being blind would have been the better option, though. It seems that our little otaku has been kidnapped and bound. She was tied to a bed, with her arms spread and tied to one of the upper bed posts each, her legs being held together with a tight knot and kept in place by another rope fastening them down the bed's middle. After realizing her most-likely situation, Kirino tried to scream for help, only to hear nothing but muffled noises coming from her mouth. Looks like she was gagged as well, only now realizing this because the gag was strangely soft.

After calming herself down, mostly so she could try to properly think of how to get out of wherever she was, Kirino noticed two additional details of her current predicament. There was a pungent stench wafting into her nose and the gag in her mouth tasted just as awful as the odor in her nose smelled. Before the girl could ponder what on earth the cause of these things could be, she heard a door being opened, followed by light foot-steps entering the room. Whoever was holding her captive seemed to be of small stature judging from the person's quiet walk. The instance that thought crossed Kirino's mind, her captor placed a surprisingly soft and delicate hand on her cheek, before shocking the blonde girl beyond believe with what came next.

"You look so lovely Kirino, all tied-up like this. I hope my socks were able to sweeten the time you had to wait for me a bit." A young, melodious and obviously female voice said.

Two short sentences, uttered in a happy, playful tune had just managed to turn the bound otaku's world upside-down. Kirino didn't want to believe it, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. Her kidnapper was Ayase Aragaki, her own friend! What made it even more ridiculous, was the fact that the terrible smell and taste she was experiencing apparently came from said girl's socks for crying out loud!

"You're probably wondering what this is all about, aren't you?" Ayase asked her target of affection, while removing the blindfold that would have kept her from being able to see the blonde's beautiful eyes.

" _Damn right I am! If this is supposed to be a prank, then it is a terrible one."_ Kirino would've shouted her displeasure at her situation right in the dark-haired girl's face if it hadn't been for the, now as sock identified, gag in her mouth. As it stands, Kirino would have to be content with angrily staring at her friend, while trying to ignore the taste in her mouth, that seemed to only intensify every time she tried to use it.

"What is with that look of yours? I know keeping you out of the loop like this is kind of mean, but I just wasn't sure whether or not you would say yes to trying this out. So I removed the possibility of a 'no' and decided to let you experience my hobby before you judge." The blue-haired girl seemed to either blatantly ignore her friend's discomfort or truly not notice it. The face the girl was making certainly didn't give Kirino a sense of security around her friend right now.

" _I guess this is what the others call her 'yandere mood'? In any case, I hope she snaps out of it real soon, because I am beginning to feel my head spin with how much these socks of hers reek."_

"You know Kirino, you're very precious to me. You are my idol, role-model and closest friend; but I want to be even more than that, to be your other half. Forget Kyousuke and be mine, mine alone Kirino! We are made for each-other and I'm going to show you right now!" Ayase exclaimed in a loud and slightly crazed sounding voice. Kirino thought that by the sound of things, her friend was bordering on becoming insane.

Ayase was sinking into her own little world, her desire for being with Kirino clouding her mind and making her do things she shouldn't and normally wouldn't do to her friend/ love interest. The dark-haired herself being completely unaware of her less than normal behavior, meanwhile straddled the bound and gagged blonde and moved her head downward until they were face to face. Ayase took a deep inhale of her own socks' aroma, savoring their rich odor, before pressing her lips against Kirino's and relishing the fact that she was able to kiss her love like that, while also tasting the flavor of her own foot sweat as her lips rubbed against her socks' fabric.

Kirino was struggling to the best of her abilities against her bonds, trying to get away from the girl that she thought was clearly not herself right now. In the end though, even the blonde girl couldn't deny the solace she felt and the sparkling sensations coursing through her body as her friend kissed her like no tomorrow, while simultaneously feeling the other girl using her hands to caress her captive's body with feather-light and tender touches. As unorthodox as her current predicament was, Kirino was beginning to like what was happening to her. Although the smell and taste of foot sweat was still kinda irritating for her, between all the loving caressing and kissing from her friend, it was starting to lose its negative effects on the blonde; while the appreciation for Ayase's actions only grew with each passing moment. Our little otaku was beginning to question whether or not the dark-haired girl on top of her was right, when she said that they were made for each-other. Why else would she revel in her current situation so much, when she was clearly uncomfortable in aforementioned situation before her friend started kissing her.

Just as Kirino was starting to lose herself in her confused, yet happy thoughts, Ayase decided that it was time to really show her love what she could gain from becoming only hers. Breaking the kiss, the blunette leaned her head next to the bound girl's ear and whispered sensually.

"I think it's time to let the real fun begin, don't you agree my love?"

Before Kirino could wonder what exactly her captor meant by that, she felt the girl's weight leave her body for a short period of time, before it placed itself on top of her again; this time the other way round. Being in her desired position, Ayase untied Kirino's legs, equally because of her faith in Kirino not wanting to ever hurt her and thus not flailing them around and the fact of her weight being too much to actually accomplish flailing them in any manner she couldn't stop with her hands.

"I'm going to show you just how good it will feel when you'll become mine."

And with that Ayase placed the blonde's still socked feet right in her face, while also shoving her own, bare feet under her captive's nose. The result was both girls being assaulted by the respective other's feet's stench, Ayase feeling her heart pound happily in her chest all the while, Kirino on the other hand still feeling her brain and heart debate over it being gross, as she thought in the beginning, or nice; since she couldn't quite explain why exactly it was that she wasn't totally disgusted by what was happening to her, aside maybe from Ayase being her closest friend.

Over the next couple of minutes, her body seemed to be winning out though; as Kirino's previously repulsed reactions ceased more and more, giving way to a burning desire for the girl on top of her to continue, to intensify the sensations even. Before the blonde could even register her actions fully, her body had already started to try and sate its desires on its own. The girl's tongue was trying to get as much taste out of Ayase's sock, which was still securely placed inside the otaku's oral cavern, as possible and the red muscle's actions were so intense for the girl that had never before been involved in any activity such as this, that she began to loudly moan into the makeshift gag. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the blue-haired girl currently occupied with the moaning blonde's pair of feet, redoubling her own efforts in earnest at the apparent acceptance her love was finally showing.

Kirino's body had succumbed to its desires and try as she might the blonde couldn't bring herself to care about it in the least, her brain's confusion didn't matter anymore as her heart wanted what was happening; she was happy.

Hearing her love's cute moans, knowing it was a result of her actions, was filling Ayase with pure joy and only spurred the girl on to make it even more enjoyable for her most precious person. The blunette began showcasing a prime example of multitasking, as she started to simultaneously use her feet to untie the sock-gag around Kirino's head and removing one of the aforementioned girl's socks; all without ever stopping smelling and licking the remaining, still socked foot.

Ayase was elated when she felt Kirino, now able to use her mouth freely again, begin to eagerly suck on the dark-haired girl's right big toe while also nuzzling her face into the other foot's sole.

Ayase really hated that she had to interrupt their wonderful time right now, even if it was only for a minute, but since Kirino had finally accepted her place as the other girl's lover there was no need for the blonde's bindings anymore. Not that the blunette didn't like the bondage part of their playtime, but for what Ayase had planned for them next they would only get in the way; and it's not like she still needed to fear Kirino trying to escape.

"As much as I appreciate and love to see your devotion for our relationship Kirino, I am afraid I'll have to stop you for just a moment. But don't worry my love, it will only get better from here on out, I promise."

Though Kirino was disappointed to hear that they had to stop what they were doing just after she had started to really get used to and like it, hearing her friend, no... girlfriend promise her that it would get even better quickly elevated any fears she might have had at that moment and replaced them with pure and unadulterated anticipation for what was to come. Having found the joys of foot fetish play, especially with someone precious to you, Kirino could hardly wait to try out everything her newly-minted girlfriend could come up with.

Feeling her bindings being removed, getting up into a sitting position, Kirino was torn between relief at being able to move normally again and a strange feeling of loss. The blonde guessed that she had gotten accustomed to being bound as well, when Ayase had worked her magic to get the otaku to accept her foot fetishism. She would have to ask her girlfriend if they could do some bondage stuff in the future, too.

Any pondering on her apparent gain of a liking for bondage vanished as Kirino was tackled by her new lover. The blue-haired girl took hold of the blond girl's left foot, the one she had removed the sock from, and softly bend Kirino's leg in a way that aforementioned foot was positioned right between both girls' faces. When Kirino opened her mouth to ask what the other girl was planning exactly, Ayase used that opportunity and quickly went for a kiss. The blunette's action revealed the purpose of the foot that Ayase had taken hold of just a moment prior. Ayase placed her tongue between Kirino's left big and second toe, before continuing her way down to the blonde's mouth. Catching on fast, Kirino played along and reciprocated the other girl's actions, leaving them french-kissing while also getting to taste the delicious foot sweat that had accumulated between Kirino's toes.

Being a completely new sensation for both girls, this special kind of kiss nearly overwhelmed the lovers as they ascended into total bliss, loudly moaning in pleasure and too far gone to even notice their saliva running down their respective chins. The girls felt themselves being in heaven as they got to share such an intimate kiss with the person they loved so dearly. Being able to satisfy their cravings for each-others' smelly feet only added onto the seemingly divine experience.

Although their current predicament was already satisfying for both girls to say the least, Kirino wanted to try and spice things up even more. Using her right hand, the blonde grabbed the socks that had previously been used as her makeshift gag and held them to her and her lover's noses. The odor that began wafting into the school girls' nostrils was what gave them the final push and catapulted the couple's minds into overdrive.

What followed was an afternoon neither girl would ever forget, containing a heart-felt and honest love declaration from both sides, not addled by lust or another kind of interference and scenes too graphic to describe here. The next day was the day they officially became a public item, not caring in the least what people might say about their relationship and leading them into a happy future.


	4. SFS Akua's Alone Time: Part 1

Contribution

Title: The Shuzen Family's Sexual Escapades Part 1

Author: Balthasar00

Categories: Rosario Vampire

Characters: Akua

Contains: Feet, Futanari, Sock Sniffing

"Fuck me harder!" - Speech

 _"It tastes so good."_ \- Thought

Chapter 1 - Akua's Alone Time

Akua was a patient woman. At least normally she would be considered such, right now though she was in desperate need of someone who she could have sex with and everybody who knows her, knows when it comes to sex she doesn't waste time and makes no jokes.

Her problem was that her two mothers, Akasha and Gyokuro were on a trip to discuss treaties and strengthen their family's status and conveniently took Kahlua with them; because she begged for hours on end to be able to see the sights of the places they were going to visit.

Moka and Kokoa on the other hand were training right now and thus keeping her from living out her nymphomaniac-tendencies. Though everyone in her family could be called a nymphomaniac without a doubt, Akua craved sex so much that she would be worthy of the title nympho-queen if it existed. The raven-haired beauty couldn't even last more than a few hours without some kind of sexual relieve, before she got aggressive.

Which leads to our dear Akua, dressed in a very short blue skirt and a white tank top, furiously pacing in Moka's room, waiting for her two youngest siblings to conclude their training and give her the sexy sister time she wants. Though the bit of patience she had been able to muster was dwindling fast, it wouldn't be long before...

"I can't take it! I've been waiting for over an hour already and they're still not finished. I need some of that stinky odor, the glorious scent of Moka-chan's feet in my nose damn it!"

As much as Akua Shuzen prided herself with being a level-headed and calm person in general, when it came to her pleasure - or better yet, lack thereof - all her patience left her at a rate rivaling that of Kokoa losing her temper.

She really needed something to relieve her pent up lust and started to look around the room for something that could help her with that.

To her luck she found a pair of worn socks in Moka's laundry basket. She remembered these socks as the pair Moka had worn last week. She had told her, she had worn them for over three days straight, through training and all. They reeked of her sweat. Not being able to hold herself back, she pressed them against her nose and inhaled a long, sharp whiff of their pungent scent.

"Oh god yes! It smells like heaven." Akua moaned into the socks as she inhaled sharply once more them, their putrid stench tingled her senses, sending a pleasure-filled shiver down her spine.

"At least I have something to kill the time while I wait, with these."

Akua hitched her skirt up and slid her white panties to the side, revealing her already hardening member and her moist slit. She sat on the bed and placed her right hand on her dick to stroke it, while continuing to sniff Moka's socks.

"This is the stench of Moka-chan's sweaty socks. It smells so good, my dick is so hard already; I've barely even touched it yet. Maybe I'll be able to get a taste of those delicious toes from these socks." After saying this Akua took one of the socks into her mouth and began sucking on it, desperate to taste Moka's foot sweat on her taste buds. She felt her lust increasing greatly, with the fragrance and taste of her little sister's feet driving her on.

 _"I am losing myself in Moka-chan's scent and flavor. It feels so much better than when I usually masturbate. If this is what a pair of her socks can do to me when I'm this horny, the real Moka-chan would have me cumming in a matter of seconds. I am so going to take these with me, in case I can't get the others to help me relieve my stress, again."_ The top assassin could barely believe how horny she was, smelling someone's socks alone, normally not being enough to drive her, this crazy.

The eldest of the Shuzen siblings was stroking her cock like no tomorrow, her pre-cum seeping out in spades from both her pussy and her dick. She was staining Moka's bed sheets so much, it looked almost like she'd peed on them, while our masturbating beauty made an ahegao-face, that could have come right out of a hentai movie; her tongue sticking out, with her saliva trickling down her chin and her eyes glazed over and rolled back into her head.

"Oh fuck, it feels and tastes so good! Why can't Moka-chan and Kokoa show up already, I'm dying to stick my big fat cock into Kokoa's tight cunt, while I suck on Moka-chan's deliciously sweaty toes, savoring every drop," Akua slurred around Moka's sock in her daze.

Akua continued to rub her dick with fervor and started to plunge her left index and middle fingers into her snatch, hoping to feel at least a fraction of the pleasure, she knew her sisters could provide her if they were here.

 _"OH GOD I'M GOING TO CUM, I'M GOING TO STAIN MOKA-CHAN'S ROOM WITH MY COCK-MILK, WHILE I'M SUCKING AND SMELLING HER OLD, WORN, STINKY TRAINING SOCKS FROM LAST WEEK!"_ The ravenette mentally screamed within her pleasure-addled mind, as she felt her incoming ejaculation pressing against the insides of her cock and pussy.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" An indignant voice echoed through the halls, after the room's door had been opened.

"I'M CUMMING!" Not even noticing the previous outburst, Akua screamed her own exclamation into heavens; followed by her white sperm shooting out of her dick in big shots.


	5. SFS Sisterly Love: Part 2

Contribution

Title: The Shuzen Family's Sexual Escapades

Author: Balthasar00

Categories: Rosario Vampire

Characters: Akua, Inner Moka, Kokoa

Contains: Feet, Futanari, Watersports/Urine, Threesome, Incest, Sock Smelling

"Fuck me harder!" - Speech

 _"It tastes so good."_ \- Thought

For those, who don't use the metric system, 2.5 cm roughly equals 1 inch

Chapter 2 - Sisterly Love

Akua came just the moment Moka and Kokoa entered the room and splashed her huge load on the floor, right in front of both of her sisters. She was so intoxicated from her sister's smelly socks' stench, she didn't even notice the door being opened or people standing in the door-frame, instead opting to stroke the last remnants of her seed out of her still erect member. While the two youngest Shuzen daughters were watching their sister coming down from her orgasmic high, their bodies seemed to have decided that it was time for a bit of sisterly bonding, and their erections were straining against the undergarments they wore.

"I should've locked the door." Moka said, trying to play the situation cool, while also hoping to get her sister to owe her one in the future. "I'm just glad the floor is laminate, otherwise I would have serious trouble cleaning this mess up." Hearing this Akua finally realized she wasn't the only person in the room anymore and promptly sat upright, placing Moka's socks beside her. It wouldn't do to talk to her sisters with a sock in her mouth, never mind one of their socks, no matter how great they might taste.

"Moka-chan, Kokoa! I didn't even notice you." Akua exclaimed with a blush. Said blush not coming about from being caught masturbating, but from not noticing someone entering, due to her pleasure addled mind and having that scraping at her pride as an assassin. Her embarrassment quickly disappeared, though, seeing the bulges in her younger relatives' tight hot pants. The Shuzen family really liked hot pants. They allowed you to move nearly unrestricted in combat and were quite sexy as well, especially in this kind of situation. "I promise that I'll take responsibility for the mess I've made and I will make it up to you, but in my defense I had to wait here for one and a half hours for you two to arrive."

"Well, I guess since you offered to do the work and we did let you wait, I can let this slide. I hope you don't mind me using the favor right now?" Moka said smirking, secretly pleased to get her, normally stoic and disciplined, sister to do her bidding so easily. She didn't wait for an answer to her question and pulled her pants down, right after finishing her sentence.

Moka's erect member stood just as proudly as its wielder with a length of 33 cm, the tip only not entering the valley of her DD-cups, because of the white top covering her upper body.

"Nee-sama, you're okay with me joining in, aren't you? My cock's going to kill me otherwise; my pants sure as hell won't make it much longer." The till now silent Kokoa threw in, hoping for an opportunity to satisfy her raging boner, which she swore got even harder after witnessing Moka releasing her rod, her cheeks flushed with arousal.

Her big sister answered her plea with an "Of course, I'm okay with you joining, why would you even ask such a silly question? The more, the merrier and what kind of sister would I be, if I excluded you from this, although it is obvious that you could use a relief really badly.", thus enabling Kokoa to relax and release her cock, which to this point strained against her pants and threatened to rip them apart any moment. Although Kokoa had the smallest penis in her family, she would still be viewed as gifted, with a length of roughly 24 cm.

While Kokoa was thanking god for finally being able to let loose, Moka was already naked, save for her socks and stalking on-wards to the person, who was the target of her sexual desire at that moment, enticingly swaying her hips.

The aforementioned vampire was busying herself with stopping drool from leaking out of her mouth, while gleefully awaiting the passion, that was about to ensue. As Moka got closer to their older sibling, Kokoa came back to land of the living, quickly discarding the rest of her clothing and following her self-appointed idol and role-model, though not without bringing her worn ankle socks along. It was hard to believe them to be sisters sometimes.

While Moka's cock was swaying to and fro rhythmically, almost hypnotically in tandem with her hip movements, a reflection of her calm and graceful character, Kokoa's dick was bouncing up and down and swinging like mad with her jog-like approach, perfectly mirroring her energetic and fierce personality and almost seeming like a happy dog wagging its tail.

Though they were very different in their approach, Akua was nonetheless entranced by both of their beautiful bodies and silently cursing the mansion's rooms for being so big; lengthening the time she needed to endure this torturously teasing sight of her sisters' forms before her. For her it was happening in slow-motion, the swaying cocks, demanding to be pleasured by her and the bouncing breasts, almost begging for attention.

Those delicious treats, glistening with sweat, left over from her sisters' training, moving in their own rhythm and drawing the oldest of the Shuzen sisters in. If that wasn't enough to drive Akua crazy, her little Kokoa even brought a present for her in the form of the, in her opinion, best friend of her foot enthusiastic family, socks; besides actual feet, of course.

Akua could feel her pussy wettening the bed with its juices and her cock was twitching in anticipation so much, she feared she would cum the moment her siblings reached her. Everyone in her family knew, when she desires sex, she becomes a real slut and Moka loved to play with her and tease her every chance she got, when it came to this.

Moka stopped right in front of her sister, their dicks touching. Though her fear of ejaculating at that moment didn't come to pass, the sensation of having her beloved sister's huge member rubbing against her own, 26 cm long, pole forced a loud and drawn out moan from Akua's lips.

"Oh god yes, Moka-chan your cock feels so good rubbing against mine." The silver haired vampire only smirked and continued to press her and her sister's rods together, all the while moistening their meat with the cum, that still clung to Akua's dick from her earlier masturbation.

Kokoa, who in the meantime positioned herself on the bed beside her oldest sibling, began kneading Akua's right breast and whispered in her ear. " You really are a slut nee-san. You want nee-sama's fat cock in your wet cunt, don't you?" Her Imouto's words spurning her desire on, Akua kissed the young red-head, their tongues swirling around each other and saliva trailing down their chins. Kokoa pushed Akua down and placed herself on top of her, resulting in their B-cups being pressed against each other and their hardened nipples rubbing together, without ever interrupting their lip-lock. Kokoa was rubbing her vagina along the ravenette's length, mixing their juices together and, breaking away from the kiss, placed her socks under Akua's nose. "Smell them nee-san, I want to see you sniffing my socks like there's no tomorrow!" Kokoa exclaimed, while taking the socks Akua had previously discarded and doing to them, what she ordered her sister to do to her own.

While her sisters were enjoying the intoxicating stench of sweaty socks, Moka slid her cock inside the Shuzen's top assassin, eliciting another moan from her and decided to treat herself to Akua's stinky soles, pressing them on her face and deeply inhaling their pungent scent. As Moka fucked her older sister's snatch, Kokoa positioned Akua's dick at her entrance, slowly inserting her sibling's member into her cunt and starting to ride her fellow vampire.

" _Fuck yes, Akua nee-san's pussy is so tight, it's sucking me in so hard I'm going to cum soon. And her feet, they smell so good, it's such a great sensation every time we do this."_ As Moka was thinking this, Kokoa put her left foot in Akua's face, her sister, understanding the unspoken command, beginning to suck on her big toe and savoring its salty taste.

The three vampires were moaning loudly as they indulged in their incestuous passion. Moka's cock penetrating Akua's slit and worshiping her feet, alternating between smelling and licking them or rubbing them against her breasts, Kokoa using Akua's member to satisfy her greedy cunt, while having her left foot pleasured by her oldest sister's experienced tongue and sniffing Moka's used foot wear and Akua herself being in sex heaven from the combined stimuli of having her vagina filled to the brim, her dick being stuffed in her youngest sister's vaginal cavern, having her feet worshiped and smelling, as well as tasting the sweat of Kokoa's feet.

Not wanting to let the ravenette jump over the edge too soon, Moka gently let Akua's feet go, feeling them close around her hip and reached for Kokoa's erection, bouncing up and down with every thrust she made. As the silver haired beauty's slender fingers encompassed the fiery red-heads piece of meat, the youngest of the Shuzen family's eyes widened and she looked back, to see the smiling face of her sister drawing closer, until her lips felt the sensation of being kissed. The sisters were a truly arousing sight, their hot bodies a menagerie of perfectly timed and positioned acts of carnal origin and prove of great experience in the field of sexual intercourse.

"Oh god, I'm melting! It feels so great, I am going to cum soon!" These words left Akua's mouth the same instance her sisters sped up their work, indicating that both of them were in the same boat.

"I'M CUMMING!" all three screamed as they released their loads in orgasmic delight. Moka and Akua filling the cunts of the oldest and youngest Shuzen daughter respectively and Kokoa shooting her semen right in the Black Devil's face; a few spurts landing directly in her eagerly waiting mouth.

After coming down from their highs, both Moka and Kokoa lay beside Akua and started to lick the cum from her face, the assassin/sex addict enjoying the feeling of her sisters' wet tongues on her skin and at the same time tasting her own portion of white deliciousness in her oral orifice.

"That was great; and judging by your still standing erections, I'm not the only one up for the second round, am I?" The second youngest of the group said, while she poised herself in a sitting position.

"I am all for a second round." Kokoa proclaimed, as she, too sat upright. A vocal confirmation on Akua's part wasn't necessary, as she propped herself up on her arms and held her feet in front of the red-head. Taking that as the sign to start the others sprang into action, Kokoa starting to smell her sibling's left foot and taking the other in her mouth, while simultaneously jerking the black haired beauty off. Moka was rubbing her still socked feet along her younger relative's length, sometimes clenching her toes around its tip and at the same time pushing said vampire's right foot in her pussy, using it as a make-shift dildo. Taking her socks from Kokoa, she inhaled her own sweaty foot scent, the strong smell tingling her nostrils and sending a pleasurable shudder through her body.

Kokoa relished the ecstasy of moving her tongue around and in-between the tasty toes of her sister and having their addicting aroma waft into her nose, while pushing her own foot half-way inside her other relative's slit, feeling the wet insides clenching around her toes and having the fabric of Moka's socks scraping against her dick's skin.

Akua removed the red-head's hand from her rod momentarily, since she saw how much her younger sister enjoyed the feeling of socks on her cock. Akua, wanting to experience something similar, took one of Kokoa's socks - which she still had firmly grasped in her hand from their first round of love-making and were currently stuffed underneath her nose - and pulled it over her member, covering about three quarters of it, before she let the previously removed hand continue its work. She wouldn't say it was better than the naked flesh, but it definitely was on equal terms, concerning the pleasure she received.

Wanting to have her meat pole stimulated too, Moka put Kokoa's currently unoccupied foot on it, knowing her sister would catch on the moment it happened.

And catch on she did, Kokoa mimicked the silver haired Shinso's foot movements and performed her own version of the skillful display of how to use your foot to please a cook. The Shuzen family didn't need many words while having sex, they did it so often, they already knew what to do or simply did what they wanted, in full knowledge of the other's non-vocal agreement. It had its perks to generally have the same tastes and fetishes and every one of them took full advantage of it. The result was a display of carnal desire, devoid of sound beside the wet squishing noises of their cunts being penetrated, the lapping of tongues on feet, coupled with the occasional inhale and the moans echoing throughout the room and beyond.

Kokoa was the first of the trio to voice her incoming climax.

"Ah, yes! God it feels so good nee-sama, I'll be at the end of the rope soon!" next in line was Moka, having both her pussy and dick stimulated at once, taking its toll. "Kokoa, don't stop! No matter what you do, don't you dare stop~!" Her voice sounded more like a slur, as she demanded her younger sibling to continue her ministrations. Akua, being close to the edge herself now, shouted: "Pump my cock harder, Kokoa! Let this sex craving slut shoot her load inside your sock. I'm going to cum~!" Though her tone of voice was less slurred than Moka's, she made up for that with exclaiming her demand as a combination of moaning and screaming.

Mere moments after Akua had voiced her desire to Kokoa; she saw the young vampire cumming, releasing large globs of seed, which landed on her face and breasts, similar to what happened to the ravenette herself a while ago. The little, darkened patch of Moka's bed sheets, wet from the red-head's love juices, grew bigger as she let her vaginal release flow.

Seeing her little sister covering her own face in the deliciousness that was sperm, pushed Moka over the edge and she climaxed all over her upper body, as well as Kokoa's foot, nearly imitating her sibling's actions. The "Kuro Akuma" couldn't hold herself back anymore, too. Watching the glorious sight of her sisters cumming in front of her, forced the assassin to dampen the sheets with her juices and fill her sister's sock with cum, the first few spurts having so much force behind them, they shot straight through the fabric and landed on her covered rod and Kokoa's hand, while the rest was still enough to create a sizable sphere filled with dick-cream.

Her mind still a bit clouded from euphoria, the twin-tailed red-head took her sock from Akua's member and sucked the cum through the sock material, relishing in the taste of seed mixed with her own foot sweat filling her oral cavern. Meanwhile Moka was sucking and licking the toes, which just before, had penetrated her sacred place.

The second youngest family member moaned as she tasted the flavor of her own pussy juice coupled with the aroma of her sibling's stinky toes. Akua, having her treat stolen from her red-headed sister, decided to take compensation in form of Kokoa's meat pole and was sucking the last remnants of sperm out of the fleshy lollypop.

"That. Was. Fantastic!" The most energetic of the three proclaimed, her sisters showing their agreement through silent smiles and cuddling together. Kissing and fondling each other, they slowly drifted into slumber, already imagining what their escapades would bring tomorrow, since they planned to celebrate the return of their family members with a bang, or banging if they had anything to say about it.


	6. SFS A Typical Morning for Shuzens: Part3

Contribution

Title: The Shuzen Family's Sexual Escapades

Author: Balthasar00

Categories: Rosario Vampire

Characters: Inner Moka, Kokoa, Akua

Contains: Yuri, Foot Fetish, Feet, Futanari, Watersports, Masturbation, Incest

"Fuck me harder!" - Speech

 _"It tastes so good."_ \- Thought

Chapter 3 – A Typical Morning for Shuzens

The next morning our three vampire beauties were still cuddled together as Moka stirred awake. Her expression immediately turning into a frown the moment she felt her skin sticky with sweat and cum. That was the only thing she didn't like about sex, the clean-up afterwards. It was boring and kept one from doing more important things. Luckily her sister Akua had to clean the room, therefore leaving Moka with only having to wash her body. Wanting to do just that, the silver-haired Shinso vampire stood up, simultaneously jolting her siblings awake with the movement.

"Wha...? Is it morning already?" The redhead of the trio yawned tiredly while slowly looking around aimlessly; clearly indicating that she definitely wasn't a morning-person.

"Kokoa, I know you don't like to get up early, but we need to in order for us to have enough time for our morning routine and washing ourselves off before our Kaa-sans and sister return." Moka reasoned with the sleepyhead, wanting to look presentable for her family, when they arrived back home.

"Moka-chan is right, Kokoa. You don't want to look dirty in front of our mothers, do you?" The oldest told her sister, not wanting to welcome her parents back home, while looking messy. They will certainly look messy when they're finished with their welcoming program, but that didn't mean their family wasn't deserving of their best behavior, including an acceptable appearance upon their arrival.

"If you say so, Akua-nee-san." Kokoa relented with a sigh. "At least you are the one that has to clean up this mess and not me." The red-haired girl added with a smirk.

"I know, I know. You don't have to rub it in. You two go and get ready, while I do my job." Though it annoyed her to have to do all the work, Akua proved to have a level head in all situations; well except those of sexual origin as proven by the activities the day prior.

"You heard her. Come, so we can take a shower together, Kokoa." Moka said, as the youngest Shuzen's mood brightened considerably at the prospect of probably being able to wash the flawless body of her older sibling.

While her sisters went into the bathroom, conveniently attached to Moka's private chamber, Akua left to get the utensils needed for washing away any residues of their passion-filled night.

After entering the shower, big enough to easily fit three or four people, Moka lightly pressed her younger relative against the wall and began gently stroking the red-head's flaccid member. A quiet moan left Kokoa's mouth, before she said: "Not that I mind you doing this, but I thought we needed to get clean and I don't think doing this will help us in achieving that.", after which she promptly continued moaning in pleasure, her dick now standing at full mast and getting pumped by the silverette.

"Well, since you seemed to still be tired, I was thinking of helping you to get to be your energetic self a bit faster." Moka whispered into the pig-tailed girl's ear, a mischievous grin playing across her features. "I also recall saying we needed time for our morning routine plus washing ourselves. You don't want to tell me that after all these years, you don't view our intimate moments in the morning as routine, do you? And it's not like we can't get cleaned-up when we're finished." The girl added with a mock-hurt expression on her face.

Kokoa, believing her personal idol to be right and not wanting that pleasurable feeling on her cock to end just yet, played along and took her sister's majestically big meat-pole in her right hand and mimicked the silver-haired girl's actions. Both girls moaned in appreciation of the other rubbing their delicate fingers up and down on their respective members, pumping the luscious flesh with fervor. It wasn't long after they began their little play, that both felt a pressure in their loins. Knowing that the stimulation they had received until now was neither enough to warrant an ejaculation nor a reason for them to feel something trying to force its way out of their pussies, it was obvious to them what kind of pressure it was, they were feeling. Rubbing their respective thighs together, was all it took for the other to understand, they were in the same boat. Quickly getting on her knees, Moka told her sister to let it all out and was not disappointed, as she felt the golden liquid running down her body and opened her mouth, so she could gulp down the delicious treat. Not wanting to let the pleasure on her cock seize, the red-haired girl started to jerk her rod herself, before looking downward onto her big sister showering her lovely body with the red-head's liquid gold.

While Kokoa was emptying her bowels and massaging her dick, the sensations of pissing and rubbing her member coupled with the erotic sight of her nee-sama greedily drinking down every drop she could and the rest hitting her skin, was too much for her to bear and her cock released the seed, which had built up over her sister's hand-job and her own ministrations. The sperm flew into the air for a moment, before falling on top of the silverette's body, leaving her wet with urine and cum, both originating from the redhead's respective genitals.

Her legs, weakened from her orgasmic high, gave out on her and Kokoa slumped to the ground. Her sister on the other hand did the opposite and stood back up, readying herself to spread her pee all over the dumbly smiling and twitching figure, which was her sister.

"Come on, take it all! I want to see how much you enjoy my piss hitting your face and entering your mouth!" Moka commanded the younger girl, as she let her liquid gold flow. The feeling of something wet hitting her cheek woke the redhead from her orgasmic slumber and she dutifully began drinking the fluids that were leaving her sibling's urethrae. Kokoa's hair, dampened by the silver-haired girl's piss, clung to her face and upper body, similar to how Moka's did to her own. Turned on by watching her sister quenching her thirst with her bodily fluids, the second youngest of the Shuzen family continued where Kokoa stopped and pumped her huge rod. The silver-haired bombshell of a woman was jerking herself off with both hands when Kokoa decided to get her drink directly from the source, pressing her face in her sister's groin and slurping on her cunt. Having her sister lapping at her crotch while she was pumping her meat-pole was enough stimulation to push Moka over the edge and caused her to paint the shower's walls white.

Feeling her legs struggling to keep her upright, the silverette used her arms to stabilize herself, pressing them against the wall in front of her. Said appendages were quickly introduced to something else as a means to help their wielder keeping her balance. They were now placed around the neck of the girl, who had just stood up and was currently planting her lips against those of her older sibling. Opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, Moka could taste her own piss entering her oral cavern, thanks to her sister keeping some of it to share with its donor. Both girls relished in having their urine coated bodies pressed against each-other. Their breasts and cocks rubbing against the other's respective body parts, causing them to regain their lust in no time and their glistening bodies to shiver in delight at the sensations they were receiving. Moka, taking the initiative, maneuvered both of the vampires' bodies to the ground, before she moved herself even lower.

The silver-haired girl's face was mere centimeters apart from her sister's raging boner and she could see it twitching in anticipation at what was to come. Not wanting to waste any time, Moka placed her luscious breasts around the twitching meat and promptly began massaging Kokoa's dick. While her big sister was bestowing a glorious boob-job upon her rod, the red-head sank to the ground completely in an attempt to enjoy it as much as she could, since she thought seeing her precious nee-sama like this would send her over the edge in a heartbeat – the fact that their combined pee was a great lubricant didn't help in this situation.

Kokoa really loved her nee-sama's tit-jobs. Moka just had so silky, soft skin and her breasts' flesh gliding up and down on her cock always made her ecstatic. Instead of simply reveling in her older sister's treatment, the red-haired vampire decided to give something in return for the pleasure that she was gifted with by her silverette sibling. Drawing her legs closer to her body, Moka following the movement without ever disrupting her ministrations, Kokoa moved her feet near her sister's head before placing them on her face. The pleasured moan that escaped the older girl at the combined smell of her own piss and Kokoa's foot sweat, told the pig-tailed girl that her actions were being appreciated and, assuming her sister wouldn't say no to taking things a little bit further, lightly moved her right foot downward and let her toes rest on Moka's delicate lips. Upon feeling her younger sibling placing the aforementioned digits on her lips, the silverette eagerly enveloped the big and second ones with her mouth and began lapping at and in-between the delicious, sweat and piss covered lollipops that were the energetic red-head's toes.

Moka was in pure bliss. With her younger sister's tasty toes being lapped at by her greedy tongue and the red-head's rock-hard member firmly lodged between the silverette's soft mounds; the Shinso was not only aiding in Kokoa's quest for release, but also drawing closer and closer to her own orgasm in leaps with every passing moment. Wanting to fasten the pace at which she was nearing climax even further, Moka began to let her legs spread further and further, until her needy crotch was touching the ground. Dragging her own dick along the wet floor, still covered in a thin, yet warm and cozy sheen of both vampiresses' golden juice; both girls now had their meatpoles being pleasured. With the pletora of different treats showered upon her throbbing cock, Moka couldn't hold it in any longer and shot a big load directly at Kokoa's bottom.

With how both girls were positioned, the silver-haired girl's sperm flew straight against the red-head's quivering pussy; coincidentally making said vampiress orgasm as well, her load being shot at the older one's face and coating both it and Kokoa's own feet in white gold.

Still reveling in the after-glow, Moka eagerly scooped up as much of her cum as she could from Kokoa's snatch - delightedly noting the pee mixed in; and lapped everything up like a woman moments away from dying of thirst. Kokoa on the other hand, after shivering at her idol's touch, began devotedly licking up her ejaculation off of Moka's face after the silverette had finished her own meal. To top everything off, they both proceeded to lick the last remnants of semen off the red-head's feet, closing their private 'pre-shower' playtime off with a satisfied "Ahh~!" each.

"Okay, as much as I want to continue, we need to wash up now unfortunately." Moka told her sibling in an obviously disappointed tone, clearly still seeking even more pleasure.

"What?! We're both still hard as rocks, how can you say that we should stop?" Kokoa asked in clear confusion over why her Nee-Sama would ever willingly keep herself from the satisfaction she clearly wanted and deserved.

"Kokoa, we don't have all day to get cleaned up. Our Kaa-Sans are going to return in an hour or so at most; and you wouldn't want to miss greeting them by being stuck in the shower, would you? Not to mention that we need to keep some of our cum for them as well. God forbid our family comes home and there isn't any semen left to be stuffed into their sex-deprived holes." Moka calmly answers, though her own impatience and lust were still easily audible.

"Alright, I guess Akua-nee-san would have become suspicious if we had continued anyway." The red-haired vampire relented, her own displeasure at having to wait an hour before she could stuff her cock into something again showing just as clearly as her sister's.

"Speaking of her, you think she's done cleaning my room? Even with us having some fun before our actual, non-golden shower, we did make quite the mess yesterday." The Shinso vampiress asked in interest, momentarilly managing to put her lust into the back of her head. All she received was a shrug from her sister though; followed by Kokoa grumbling something along the lines of 'Akua-nee-san probably just jerked off again.'


	7. Lucy's Revenge

Contribution

Title: Lucy's Revenge

Author: Balthasar00 + RoyalBlood36

Categories: Elfen Lied

Characters: Lucy

Contains: Feet, Giantess, Gore, Death, Destruction/Rampage, Foot Crush, Boob Crush, Vore, Underage

Bright light clouded her vision as Lucy awoke. Several blurry figures moved about around her. She tried to move, but her arms lay limp by her side. A steady beeping came from a blurred gray machine to her left; a heart monitor. She lay on a hard metal surface and could not move. It was hard to hear or rationalize anything in her drugged state, but she picked up several phrases spoken in hushed tones by the figures.

"Showing signs of resistance... Developing a serum... Weaken their kind... Experiment going well so far..." She blinked. The word 'experiment' echoed in her mind, though she didn't know why. The machine she recognized as a heart monitor continued to beep. As she listened to its steady noise, something clicked inside her mind. Experiment. Heart monitor. The figures. She realized with utter terror that she was laying on an operating table. Her vision was still blurred, but she could think more clearly. She focused her mind and forced all her energy into her right hand, already having noticed that her normally loyal vectors wouldn't react to her commands. Her thumb twitched. She continued to loosen her hand, her wrist beginning to move. Two of the figures began shouting at each other. A third appeared and attempted to restrain her hand. More shouting, and the word anesthesia kept being repeated. She furiously attempted to move any part of her body, and her left hand began to twitch. The beeping from the heart monitor sped up as a figure began to inject a needle into her neck. She knew whatever was inside was intended to knock her out, but she continued to fight. One of the figures left her field of vision, seemingly calling for help. Somewhere, an alarm sounded. Two of the figures began arguing, but she couldn't understand either. Her vision slowly grew darker, and her movements slowed. The lights above her grew darker. Someone screamed. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the heart monitor, spitting out beeps so fast they were almost indistinguishable.

Lucy was greeted by another bright light as she awoke. This one however, was a different type of glow, more natural; the sun. Her vision was much clearer now, and she squinted her eyes. Her body felt tired and heavy, a feeling she recognized. It was the backwash she felt after being drugged. Her mind was clearer now, allowing her to perfectly picture the nightmares throughout her life that had led to wherever the hell she was now. A cool, mid-morning breeze swept across her, bringing her back to reality. She sat up and looked down at herself. The first thing that stood out was she was completely naked. The breeze chilled her entire bare body as it past, and she shivered. She ruffled her hand through her pink hair and felt her horns, reminding her of what she was, Diclonius. Her horns were almost unnoticeable, and were the only physical feature that separated her from a human being.

However, they were all it took to mark her as a freak. An outcast to some, a target to others. As she let the thought of her identity flood her mind, she shed a single tear. It rolled down her smooth, pale face, dangled off her chin for a moment, then fell to the ground in between her outstretched legs. It landed on a bizarre shaped rock, which caught her attention. Bending down, she realized it was actually the remains of some sort of structure. She looked around from her position and realized she was on an island, covered in piles of debris. Not only that, but she recognized the island. This was the place where it all began.

Slowly, she rose to her feet. Behind her was a massive imprint in the shape of her body where she had lain. Around that sat the remains of the facility that used to inhabit the island. It was only then that she began to truly realize her massive size. She could see the entire island, which wasn't very big, as well as the mainland in the distance. The reality of her situation began to sink in. She was giant, at least 100 feet tall. She stood over the ruins of a place she thought she would never truly escape. Her gargantuan body dominated the entire landscape. A burning feeling began to boil inside her; anger. The world had destroyed everything she ever loved, everything she wanted to be. And now, she had the power to destroy the world.

She took a step into the dark, salty ocean water. A monstrous splash engulfed her bare foot as waves shot out in every direction. She let her foot sink into the sand for a moment, enjoying the feeling between her toes. Slowly, she waded deeper offshore of the island in the direction of the coastline. The water eventually came up to her breasts as she waded deeper. Her hair floated atop the water behind her as she went. She walked along the ocean floor for a few minutes before the water level began dropping. As the town she had come to know came into focus, the water level dropped below her waist. Her bare body, dripping with water and gleaming in the sunlight, emerged at the edge of town. Before her were rows of condos lining small streets in a quiet residential neighborhood. Lucy didn't hesitate as she stepped up over the shore and landed her foot on top of the nearest house. It was a small one story condo, and her foot went straight through the roof. The foundation crumbled and the walls fell as her foot impacted the ground. She stopped for a minute, scrunching her toes and embracing the destruction.

The walls of the neighboring houses collapsed as the ground shook beneath her toes. She lifted her other foot out of the water and took another step. Another house across the street vanished under her wrath. The neighborhood spread out to her left, while to her right the streets became filled with souvenir shops and local businesses. As satisfying as it was to feel the condos crunch beneath her feet, Lucy knew she would find more people in town, and steered toward the right. She bulldozed over rows of houses in the direction of the town until she arrived at one of the main roads leading to its center, lined with shops. She flattened the last remnants of a row of condos and stepped onto the road, which cracked under her weight.

Unlike the smaller streets in the residential neighborhood, the main road was wide enough for both of her feet. Her feet reeked of the lack of hygiene and care she had experienced in the lab, and the smell drifted down the street. She looked at the pavement as she took small steps forward, and began to notice people running about in the street. Just the sight of the tiny, stupid bastards made her steam with anger, and she targeted the nearest one.

She raised her right foot and stomped down on the miniature figure below, and was startled at the pleasure she felt. Warm blood tickled her sole amidst the chunks of crumbled pavement that only enhanced the dominant feeling flowing from her head to toe. She took another step, this time crushing a fleeing pair of women. Both of them burst into a bloody mix of guts and bones under her foot. Lucy had killed her fair share of people in her past; had ripped people to shreds with the aid of her vectors – invisible weapons specifically designed to kill, which she had attached to her body since birth.

This was different however. Having her vectors rip someone's head off was a fleeting moment, that she didn't even really feel; only recognizing that her victim was dead after the deed had been done. Now though, she could feel everything clearly, every detail burning itself into her mind. It was a completely new experience for the diclonius and she loved every moment of it. It felt liberating to have the blood of those tiny humans coat her mighty soles, to spill the blood of the race that had tormented her all these years again; only now it also made her body tingle in excitement and pleasure when she did so. Now having another reason to proceed with her stroll of vengeance, Lucy continued her death bringing stride through the town she once called home. Rows of one and two story dark brick buildings lined the street, and she stomped down hard on a bookstore to her right, obliterating the store and anyone inside of it. More people poured out of the buildings on both sides of the street, and another step forward erased four of them, Lucy grinning in sadistic glee as she got to feel more pesky humans being crushed beneath her meaty foot.

Looking for another pleasing way to kill, she squatted down and grabbed a person as he ran by. She clutched him in her hand, and examined him as she stood back up. He was an asian guy in his mid 30's, with a black t-shirt and terrified expression. Wordlessly, she brought her hands to her chest and placed the guy in between her boobs, which she noticed had also grown a bit. She tucked him in and let go, positioning her hands on the outer side of each boob. She than began to press them together, slowly crushing her victim in between. The guy seemed to realize what was happening and finally found his voice, screaming like a madman. She continued to press her breasts together, suffocating his screams as he drowned in the soft flesh. She forced them together more and more, until she could feel his bones crack agains her chest. Her boobs felt warm as blood began to trickle down her chest. She felt every last organ burst and bone crunch, before relaxing her breasts and watching his squished remains fall to the ground.

Most of her cleavage was tainted bright red, and it felt incredible. She turned back to the road, where still people ran about at her feet. The man's screams echoed in her mind, a beautiful melody of torture suffocating between the might of her breasts. Longing to hear the sound again, she took a half step forward, planting her ankle in the road and leaving the front of her foot hovering in the air above another victim that had been knocked to the ground by the impact of her step. Slowly, she began to lower her foot. She felt her sole make contact with the body, and the screams filled her ears. She continued carefully lowering her foot, and felt her victim beginning to squirm, still screaming. She could only imagine the smell under there as she pressed harder, and felt a bone crack. She let her eyelids slip closed as she focused solely on the screams that filled her ears and the sensation of bones crunching, tissue ripping and blood gushing under her lowering sole. Each little burst sent tingles throughout her foot, her toes crunching in appreciation of the pleasent feeling. She heard one last, desperate scream fill the air before something else cracked, and her victim went silent. Still, she slowly lowered her foot, feeling the body crunch and fidget before it burst in an explosion of blood, viscera and bone. She pressed her foot flat on the ground, feeling the pavement crumble and her victim's blood and flesh be smeared across her foot's skin. The screams continuing to echo in her mind, Lucy looked back to the road ahead of her. There was plenty more to destroy and much more carnage to be wraught. She had only just begun to pay humanity back for what it did to her.

The road she was on eventually led to a roundabout in a popular area of town. A giant, circular bronze fountain sat in the center, and four streets branched off in the cardinal directions. The streets were lined with assorted buildings containing shops and apartments, mostly standing at two-three stories tall. Crowds of people ran about the roundabout as Lucy approached, with people pouring out of buildings and abandoning cars in an effort to escape. As she neared the roundabout, Lucy felt her stomach growl. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, and the little people around her were looking mighty tasty. Meaty bags of flesh, that didn't deserve to live anyway. As she stepped onto the circular road around the fountain, she reached down and plucked a teenage girl off the ground and held her up, taking a short moment to once again bask in the wonderful sound of terrified human screams.

She leaned her head back and dropped the girl in her mouth, silencing her screams with an audible CRUNCH, the instant Lucy's teeth impacted her. The familiar sensation of bones breaking and warm blood spewing everywhere overcame her, only this time she could taste it. She closed her eyes and reveled in the taste of blood and guts crunching between her teeth. She opened her eyes and stepped forward, stopping at the edge of the fountain and eagerly reaching back to the ground for seconds as she swallowed. She grabbed an elderly man and gobbled him down in a burst of blood. Snatching a third man, she held him up to her eyes, seeing the fear in his tearfilled orbs as he struggled to scream. Before he could, she reached her mouth forward and bit his top half off, feeling his torso crunch and snap in half and blood spray out onto her chin.

She was so engrossed in the taste of his upper body as she chewed that she let go of his lower half, which fell into the fountain below. Warm blood trickled down her throat as she finished chewing the man, and she looked down at the fountain where she'd dropped his other half. His legs were floating in the water, which now had a slight red hint to it. Deciding she liked the red water, she reached back to the ground and found a pair of women huddling together on the side of the road. She picked both of them up with one hand, and held them in a fist over the fountain. Then, as if she were squeezing the juice from a fruit, she tightened her fist, squeezing the women to a pulp. Their blood trickled down her hand and poured into the fountain, enhancing the red color of the water. Once she had squeezed the life out of the two women, she opened her hand and licked her palm, taking in their remains. After she had ingested all that was left of the two, she bent down to rest on her knees in front of the now blood red fountain. She leaned over the side and began to lap up mouthfuls of red, blood-filled water. It tasted like bloody koolaide, and was the perfect drink to wash down her meal.

She sat for a few moments, enjoying her homemade drink, before standing up and wiping her mouth off when she felt her thirst quenched. She raised her foot in the air and smashed the fountain, flooding the roundabout with bloody water while she continued her rampage down a new street.

As she strolled down aforementioned street, still more people ran about below her, mostly just to get crushed by her massive toes. The feeling of more and more poor souls dying beneath her stinking feet never grew old, and each splat of some unlucky person being squished under her soles fueled her thirst for revenge. The surrounding architecture didn't escape either, as she often brushed, kicked or even flat out stomped the buildings lining the street.

A few people attempted to escape in cars, which she also gleefully smashed into paste amongst the crumbled asphalt. She looked to the road ahead, and noticed the row of buildings give way to a line of trees. Closer inspection revealed a local park, with a luscious green meadow and a playground surrounded by trees. The second Lucy looked over the trees and saw the playground, her heart momentarily stopped. Memories of her own childhood began to flood her brain as her heart sank. The hell she had been through, the torture she had endured, all while these children got to have fun. Their parents sat on park benches, watching their kids play, while Lucy stared at the scene; hating them all. The sight was too much for the emotionally crippled diclonius.

Consumed by the thoughts of hatred and vengeance, she stepped of the street, through the tree line and into the grass. Many of the parents, realizing what was happening began shouting at their kids, but it already was far too late. In a mere three steps, she was at the edge of the playground, staring down at the tiny bastards. Most of the children were no older than 6, and stared up at Lucy with wonder. After a moment of staring them down in disdain, she moved. In the span of two seconds, she went from standing on the edge of the playground to beeing on her knees, arms outstretched, grabbing children by the handful.

Her hands easily tore through the swing set and jungle gym, grabbing the children and bringing them to her lips. She dumped an entire handful into her mouth, crunching her teeth as hard as she could out of pure rage and felt the tiny bodies crunch and pop in between her teeth. She didn't even bother closing her lips this time, instead opting to show off the sight of these young kids being torn apart by her jaw to the children's terrified parents. Lucy felt great, she felt her past sorrow being mended and healed, her thirst for revenge being catered to with each new explosion of blood and torn organs filling her mouth and coating her lips. This time, there were no screams- only gore.

She reached a hand back to the sand pit to grab the few kids she had missed, too scared and confused to have made the reasonable decision to flee. Lucy downed them like shots, biting off different parts from each of their respective bodies, before she sucked the viscera and bllod out of their crippled remains. This time screams were filling the air again, as Lucy hadn't paid attention to what body parts she had bitten off of the children; sometimes just tearing away their legs or an arm, before she attempted to drink their filling like a simple drink.

Their parents, mostly young women, stood to her left and watched on in horror, too dumbfounded and terrified to move even an inch. The giantess swallowed the remains of the last child and turned to face the parents, her messy pink hair, bloody lips and fiery eyes sent a chill like no other down each of their spines. She stood to her full height, taking one last look at he petrified mothers and few fathers, daring them to try and get away from her wrath. Wordlessly, she lifted her foot above the crowd. She let it hang there in anticipation for merely a split second, before bringing it crashing down in another display of gargantuan strength. The earth trembled beneath her might and blood sprayed everywhere.

Lucy sat alone in what was once the playground, now only mess of bent metal and a crater in form of Lucy's foot. The bloodstains and smashed benches were all that remained of the parents, playing with their offspring just moments prior. The blood on her lips was all that remained of the kids. Feeling her hunger rear its head again, with no more food in convenient reach, she grabbed her feet and held them up to her face. Her soles were solid red, coated in a mixture of her foot sweat and the blood and flesh of dozens, if not hundreds of human lives she had ended that day.

They reeked of her sweat and the blood of her victims and she didn't know if the blood just smelled so delicious that she didn't mind her sweat's odor, or if said smell was possibly even adding to the experience. No matter what it was, she was enjoying the stench wafting into her nose as she admired her beautiful, blood-covered soles. Slowly, she began to lick the blood from the bottom of her left foot, her tongue gliding from her heel, over her sole and arch, up to her toes.

It was kind of weird for her to just lick her foot like that, but her hunger wanted to be sated no matter with which means and this was the fastest and easiest way to do that. And the sweat of her foot only added some nice flavouring to the already tasty shake of human remains stuck to her sole and toes, so it was more than a fair trade off. It was at that moment that Lucy decided that her feet's sweaty aroma was most likely just enhancing the mouthwatering smell she had been subjected to by her alluring feet just moments prior - instead of it simply being overshadowed by the blood's smell. If anything the sweat overshadowed the bloody odor if she really thought about it, at least judging from taste now, Lucy could tell that her sweat was the more prominent of the two. To her own surprise, the humoungus diclonius relished in this unorthodox method of ingesting her food and decided that it was easily the best she had ever eaten, taste-wise. After doing to her right foot what she had done to the first one, Lucy took her time sucking all her ten juicy, round toes clean and cleaning out the space in between them.

The diclonius was surprised, and delighted, to notice that this specific area held an especially juicy mix of gore and sweat for her, sometimes even offering a lone limb that had survived the feet's several impacts with the ground. Though resting for the moment, she knew that there was still much to do in order for her to get the full extent of her revenge against the wretched humanity; she hadn't even destroyed this one town completely, yet.

Lucy had yet to even scratch the surface of the amount of destruction and death she would bring to the world, and now she even knew how to make her food extra delicious – a simple foot sweat seasoning. The sun beat down on her bare body as she lapped up the last remains of the once proud, and living, parents – her feet now being completely covered in a thin sheet of shining saliva. For what seemed like forever, she sat atop the playground, digesting her latest meal and contemplating her past and future actions.

Eventually though she forced herself to stand up again. Her soles were dry now, the sun having had enough time to do its job. However, there was more of the town that had yet to experience her wrath and she would not risk letting anyone get away during her extended bout of laziness. Her feet would not stay dry for long.


	8. The Black Rose's Wrath

Contribution  
Title: The Black Rose's Wrath  
Author: Balthasar00  
Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Characters: Akiza Izinski, Luna  
Cameos: Patty  
Contains: Rape, Underage, Futanari, Futa on Female, Loli, Enslavement, Mind-Break, Cock Worship, Inflation, Yuri, Bondage, Penetration, Stripping, Blowjob, Humiliation, Anal

Note: The following story contains depictions of rape and child molestation. I do not condone any of the following things in real life and would never attempt to do anything of the sort. I AM NOT AN IMMORAL ASSHOLE!

This is a fantasy; it is not real and the characters involved are also not real. If the things I've mentioned are not your cup of tea, I kindly ask that you leave and NOT hate on something that has no influence on the real world whatsoever – flames will be ignored.

Tags: futanari, futa on female, underage, loli, non-consensual/rape, enslavement, mind-break, cock-worship, ahegao/fucked stupid, huge cock, bulging/inflation, massive ejaculation, outdoor sex

"Your cunt is so tight." - Speech

" _It's so big."_ \- Thought

The Duel Academy was a place where everyone was interested in the art of proper dueling could be enrolled to be a pupil, taught by of some of the most experienced duelists, to learn and refine their skills under their tutelage, to one day become legends at the card game that made the world go round.

Though everyone got the same treatment from the staff, no favoritism nor neglect, there were some special cases among the pupils of this renowned establishment, who had something unique to them. One such special case was Akiza Izinski, also known by her infamous moniker 'The Black Rose', because of her abilities enabling her to summon her plant-type Duel Monsters creatures in a literal sense. This resulted in more than one unfortunate accident, in which someone would be unintentionally harmed. Unintentionally; a term which many of the other students didn't quite believe, when it came to these incidents; though if it was because of a blatant dislike for the red-haired girl or their fear of being harmed themselves clouding their judgment, only the boys and girls themselves knew. Though Akiza desperately tried to learn to keep her powers in check and control them, the mistrust and segregation did not seize, leaving the girl hurt and lonely.

Even though she was now, after months of intense practice, able to properly control her abilities, the constant neglect and continuous insults of her peers warped her mind and altered her personality. Akiza no longer sought the acceptance of the other students, nor did she seek to be liked by anyone, she was transformed into girl – no, a woman – that only cared for herself and lived for nothing more than herself and her pleasure, whether it came from defeating someone in a duel, seeing people who mistreated her suffer or other means. The red-head now intentionally used her powers to harm or threaten others, relishing in the fear she could induce in her former tormentors and the hurt she could inflict on them. Some might wonder how she could do such things without getting reprimanded or expelled, but the truth of the matter was that nobody had definite proof of her doing any intentional harm. As far as any official services were concerned they were mere accidents caused by an ability she didn't ask for, combined with a simple lack of proper safety measures. Thus the 'Black Rose' could continue her path of vengeance on the fools that were brave/stupid enough to provoke her in any way.

It was not really an outstanding day compared to others for Akiza, being ostracized, beating anyone who dared to challenge her without any effort, the usual. Though besides all that; there was one little thing that let this day be something more than just average; one little girl to be precise. Luna, a girl multiple years her junior, made the mistake of making the most-feared woman on campus her enemy. Luna was a very nice, open-minded and sometimes shy girl, who had a smile on her face for basically everyone, everyone besides the 'Black Rose' that is. Though Akiza normally didn't pay children any mind, much less those who were as meek as Luna, she came across a scene that caused her to change her mind this once and seek revenge on the little brat, that dared to bad-mouth her in such a way. Luna had been in a particularly bad mood, as bad a mood as someone as up-beat as her could be in anyways, having overslept because of her brother pranking her that morning, making multiple beginner mistakes in an important test because of her moody state of mind, and then hearing about the infamous scourge of the academy, Akiza Izinski putting another boy in the infirmary. After being asked by one of her friends what she thought about the red-headed menace of Duel Academy, the green-haired girl couldn't hold back and let all her bad mood flow into her description of what exactly Akiza Izinski was in her eyes.

"That girl is nothing more than an egotistical, self-righteous, arrogant and despicable bitch of a human being, that shouldn't be allowed to even be at this school, since all she does is harm others for her own amusement. Simply put, she is a monster!" Luna exclaimed loudly, her face having adorned a red hue from her anger.

Neither her friends nor the silently listening Akiza could believe what the girl had said. Luna's friends were all baffled by the normally nice and forgiving girl, being so open about her dislike for someone and even hearing her curse, something she had never, ever done before. Akiza was perplexed as well, though for different reasons entirely. She was the best duelist at the academy, a woman with powers that easily classified her as something better than any other student or even human in general, she was feared for god's sake; and here this...this insolent brat dared to insult her in such a humiliating way, in front of more than just a few other people. That was the moment Akiza decided that Luna, the one who had offended her so immensely, would receive the worst punishment she had dished out on someone yet. If she had to be honest, it fell into place quite nicely, considering she had a certain itch she needed to scratch. Having the young girl be her involuntary partner for this would be a great way for her to achieve retribution and satisfy her needs in one go, not to mention it would be a fitting punishment, with how humiliating the experience was going to be for the green-haired brat.

The next day would be the day when it happened, Akiza's plan was already in motion and all she had to do now was to wait. Akiza had threatened a girl in Luna's class between lessons previously that day and ordered her to tell Leo, Luna's over-protective brother, that his sister would be spending her day with her friends and she wouldn't walk the way home with him today. Once that was taken care of, Akiza would let the terrified girl, after wasting the day away with Luna; lure the green-haired girl into an obscure alleyway in town, where the punishment was going to commence. Hours passed, night came, and Akiza was waiting for her victim to be led to her doom now, having arrived at the alley about an hour ago and spending her time imagining just what exactly she was going to do with her prey. Just as planned, moments after Akiza was finishing her musings, Luna and her friend, Patty, Akiza thought was her name, went on the small and dark path that was to become the place of Luna's breaking.

"Patty, are you sure this is a short-cut? I'm pretty sure we should've gone the other way." Luna asked her friend with an unsure and kinda timid voice. The pig-tailed duelist was skeptical about this being a short-cut and the path being so dark didn't help her apprehension.

"O-Of course, Luna. Just follow me; I know we're going the right way." The unsure stutter of the blonde girl was anything but reassuring in Luna's ears, and her fears of something bad happening came true, when she spotted a certain red-haired Duel Academy student waiting in front of her and her friend.

"Well done brat, it seems I won't have to send my plants after you. You may go now. You wouldn't want getting involved in this, would you?" The tone with which the statement left Akiza's mouth and the smirk that accompanied it was unsettling for Luna to say the least, and the hurt of betrayal at hearing that her friend led her here, coupled with the steps of her, which got lighter the farther she ran away, made the girl's breath hitch and her body freeze.

"Well, aren't you going to try to run away from me? Or are you thinking of insults you can throw my way instead? No matter, when I'm done with you, insults will be the last thing on your mind when thinking of me." Just as Akiza finished the last word, she revealed a card in her hand, the 'Rose Tentacle' monster card and using her ability to summon her duel monsters in tandem with her acquired control over the creatures she could call upon, the stunned and terrified Luna was bound by the plant's vines before she could react. Now the young girl had vines firmly holding every limb of hers in place, as well as an extra one that covered her mouth.

"Ah, seeing you like this, bound and helpless, really excites me. Come on girl, try to scream! Let me hear your pitiful attempts at calling for help, the desperate wails and pleas for mercy, muffled by my little pet's vines! Seeing the bitch that you are like this turns me on so much. I'll make you beg me to stop, only to then go even harder until you beg for more instead."

The alleyway was silent after Akiza finished her proclamation, Luna having seized her attempts at loosening her bindings and cries for help, in favor of looking wide-eyed at the woman before her. The green-haired girl was petrified after hearing what was likely going to happen to her, the point being firmly driven home the moment Luna saw something sticking out from beneath Akiza's skirt, that definitely shouldn't be there. Between the red-haired duelist's legs was a massive boner, which, just going by the looks of it, already was as hard as a rock and about as long and thick as Luna's forearm; roughly standing at proud 14 inches. Akiza had a menacing grin etched on her face as she gave her rod a few strokes. She reveled in seeing her victim's horrified look, especially since the girl seemed to actually think that this was her fully erect member already, how preposterous. She was going to enjoy shoving her cock inside the little bitch, once it reached its full length. When Luna got to witness the other girl's dick getting even bigger than before, her terror-induced stun was lifted immediately and she tried to free herself with all her might, squirming against her bindings so hard she was sure she had started lightly bleeding at her wrists and ankles, and trying against reason to somehow be heard with her dulled screams of fear.

Hearing the young duelist's desperate moans of despair and seeing the tears that started flowing from the girl's eyes were a huge turn-on for Akiza, her now fully erect member releasing copious amounts of pre-cum, coating itself with it. The red-head could feel her testicles pumping with abandon, her orange-sized balls already working overtime to prepare for the copious amounts of dick-cream their owner was going to pump into the green-haired twelve-year-old. The horny teenager stalked towards her going-to-be rape victim in a slow and foreboding stride, knowing that the little brat would gift her with even more sweet tears as she was confronted with the huge pole of flesh that would inevitably penetrate her holes without mercy. True to her expectations, Akiza bore witness to Luna's gradually increasing terror the closer she got. Just thinking about fucking the child in front of her was driving her crazy with lust and it took all her self-control, plus her desire for a good show of misery from the younger girl, to not outright shove her cock into the first hole that greeted her.

Akiza was anxious to finally be able to have her urges addressed by another, since even if the green-haired girl before her hadn't given her a reason to punish her, Akiza was desperate for some real sex nonetheless and grateful for this opportunity as a result. Masturbating was okay, but besides it paling in comparison to the real deal, it was incredibly annoying to have to work a dick of that magnitude with just her own body. A meat pole of over 25 inches in length and a diameter of more than 5, basically making the red-head's member have even bigger proportions than her entire forearm – hand included, required a big load of effort she had to put into her self-induced pleasure. The only way she could properly pleasure herself, besides the occasional footjob, was giving herself a boob-job while sucking her cock at the same time. And even something as great as that can get boring if it's the only, really working way of scratching that itch and you need release at least five to six times a day; lest you become completely mad with lust and rape the nearest girl in sight. Now that Akiza thought about it, she could, and should, have done just that, considering she was basically going to do it right now, and if push came to shove she could just use her powers to get out of any bad situation which might arise. A quick 'Mind Control' card would definitely have done the trick. Of course she had also tried other means of self-pleasuring, such as using her powers to summon some of her sexier creatures to be her cum-dumpsters. Unfortunately for the red-head, even that wasn't enough to truly sate her lust, as she always hungered for something more exciting, something risky and taboo, where she could show her true nature. Despite her initial anger at the young lass for her words, Akiza felt kind of grateful for them in the end, since they are the reason for the Black Rose finally being able to scratch that particular itch. It is quite difficult to find something more taboo than raping a twelve-year-old child after all. Anyway, no need to dwell on missed opportunities; her days of simple masturbation and unfulfilling sex with Duel Monsters creatures were going to end tonight. Akiza wanted to relieve her sexual tension and Luna needed punishment for her insolence, what better way to solve both problems than making the girl her private cum-dumpster. It's not like the brat had any say in the matter, since as far as Akiza was concerned, Luna's mouth only had three notable functions – eating/drinking, proclaiming her love for being a living sex-toy and being used as part of said sex-toy; and the red-haired bombshell was planning on making sure that Luna understood this just as much.

After arriving at her destination, Akiza's first action was to remove the little girl's clothes. Though risky at first glance, since she had to remove the vines of her plant pet to be able to do so, her actions were well timed and choreographed, resulting in a show of great precision and concentration while the red-head removed the different kinds of clothing from the younger girl without problem. Even the desperate struggles of her prey did nothing to deter Akiza, nor did it help Luna in any way, as the Black Rose simply used her superior size and strength to subdue any and all attempts of freeing herself from her bindings. At the end of it all, Akiza stood in front of a completely naked Luna, her massive erection twitching in anticipation of what was to come, while the small girl's clothes were carelessly tossed to the side.

"Although this is supposed to be your punishment, I can't very well rape you properly if I just destroyed you between your legs; I want to be able to use my toy more often than just once, after all. So I guess it is in both of our best interests that you do your best at properly lubing my fat cock up, before I shove it inside you." Though deceptively sympathetic sounding at first, it was clear from her expression alone that Akiza only wanted to humiliate the child in front of her even more, before things started to really heat up, as well as make sure that it was as pleasurable as possible for herself when she finally commenced with fucking her prey to kingdom come.

It just wouldn't make any fun fucking the lights out of the green-haired brat, if she fell unconscious because the non-lubed rod being plunged into her folds would cause too much pain for the young lass to bear. Akiza wanted to keep her victim fully awake through it all, see the despair in her victim's eyes and the tears flowing down her face, knowing she wouldn't be saved from becoming nothing more than a glorified pocket-pussy for her tormentor. Having the 12-year-old go through it all fully conscious was also kind of mandatory if she wanted to successfully break the girl's spirit and make her, her personalized fuck-toy. So, having said her piece, Akiza shoved her dick in her junior's face, knowing that Luna would comply and lube the fat cock before her eyes as best she could, lest she be ripped in two by the sheer magnitude of the thing's size in conjunction with being improperly prepared for the whole ordeal. And comply Luna did, as afraid as she was of being hurt even more than was already certain, she didn't even try to shout out anymore. In her fear Luna licked and sucked as much of the huge meat-pole as she possibly could, not wanting to experience what the older girl would do to her if she tried to cry nor wanting to experience what it would feel like to be filled with not wet enough flesh of this kind of size. Her terror was so strong, it caused Luna to even lick and suckle on the red-head's balls, completely forgetting that those won't even penetrate her, and thus weren't needing any lube. Though taken aback by the younger girl's unneeded actions at first, Akiza wasn't going to complain about them; it was feeling quite good after all.

Severely turned on by the display of the young child so desperately pleasing her cock with her mouth and tongue, Akiza opened her Duel Academy uniform and began massaging her massive, pillowy tits through her bra's fabric, the cloth rubbing against her sensitive nipples being a wonderful feeling for the newly-minted rapist. The red-head was devotedly massaging her soft breasts and pinching her nipples, while more to the down-low her rape victim was dragging her small tongue all over the stupidly large cock before her face, occasionally putting the tip into her mouth and circling her tongue around it in an effort to please the older girl. Who knows, maybe Akiza would be less harsh on her if it looked like she was cooperating.

The saliva accumulated by Luna's actions and the pre-cum flowing out of Akiza's length in abundance, quickly left the meaty rod as wet as it could possibly get and ready to penetrate the red-head's first target. Although plunging into young virgin pussy would probably feel like heaven, and the older duelist could barely wait for the no-doubt amazing feeling, she wanted to make the younger girl hers in every way. The Black Rose wanted, and needed, to properly drive the point home that Luna's EVERY orifice was now nothing more than a means for her to stimulate herself with. Having finished this train of thought, the red-haired beauty promptly shoved her entire length down Luna's tight throat, the girl's gagging reflex seemingly being non-existent as her body easily gulped the huge thing down. Though the young girl normally should have gagged on the way too big intruder in her throat, it looked like the pig-tailed 12-year-old was a born slut, with how easily she dealt with being speared on the probably longest and thickest human cock in the world. No matter how easy it might have been for the young student to swallow the pleasure seeking appendage, the average observer would clearly see the outline of the red-head's massive member on the younger girl's neck and even upper body. A clear bulging and receding could be seen from the girl's skin whenever Akiza let her cock pump in and out of her victim's throat; while her massive ball sack was slapping against the child's chin with each thrust. That last bit was especially pleasing for the red-headed rapist, as it not only felt wonderful, but also humiliated the pig-tailed duelist even further.

Speaking of Akiza, the woman's face was a monumental example of how an ahegao expression had to look like. With how lewdly her tongue hung out, saliva trickling down her chin, and her half-lidded eyes having partially rolled back into her head, coupled with a cute blush, it was clear as day that the red-head was enjoying herself quite nicely while fucking the minor's throat. While Akiza could be described as the epitome of sex-crazed after coming in contact with her first real sexual experience with another person, Luna was more on the site of looking like she was struck. The girl had her eyes as wide as saucers, right after her body registered being filled with a cock of unnatural size, tears continuously flowing, out of pain rather than fear now, and a gurgling sound coming out of her throat that seemed to only turn her violator on even more, if that was possible; the guttural moans leaving the senior's mouth being even louder than the gurgling of the other girl. If it hadn't been nighttime already, in a dark alley that was seldom used even when the sun was still abroad, Akiza would have had to fear being caught red-handed raping a little girl in public, with how loud both became through their respective ordeals. Not that Akiza would have noticed being caught in her current state, much less cared for being watched as she mercilessly ravaged the body speared on her cock right now. The only thing that had managed to pass her thoughts, besides how great raping someone felt, was how stupid she was to wait so long to actually do it. As far as Akiza was concerned sex was the best thing in the world, especially if she could combine her love for seeing people who wronged her suffering with it, just like right now.

It was obvious from the beginning that what Akiza planned on doing to Luna couldn't be called making love, but even to call it fucking would be an understatement. The groans and moans of both girls filled the night air, together with the sloshing sounds of their mingled juices; Akiza's dick's pre-cum and Luna's saliva, as the red-head plunged in and out of the younger girl's body. Back and forth Akiza's hips went, alternating between being sheathed up to the hilt in Luna's oral cavern and pulling out until only the tip was inside the green-haired duelist's mouth, giving Luna the unwanted opportunity to taste the copious amounts pre-cum that were leaking from the world's most-likely largest cock to ever be gifted to mankind, every time she did so. And through all this, something inside Luna seemed to slowly change.

" _I can't believe this is happening to me! Why does it have to be this way, when everything I ever did was being nice and polite to everyone? My body is going numb, but why do I get this strange feeling inside of me? It's starting to feel good. I am being raped and it feels good. Why?!"_ Luna couldn't even begin to fathom how it was possible for her to feel good, when she was going through something that most women viewed as the worst kind of thing that could possibly happen to someone.

But no matter if she was able to understand it or not, Luna was beginning to enjoy her current predicament; at least her body did. The green-haired girl was suffering emotion-wise, feeling completely humiliated and utterly worthless as she was degraded to a glorified onahole, but her body on the other hand screamed its desire for more to her, the need to be ravaged even harder and being transformed into a humanoid sex-toy. Meanwhile the juices, which had started to flow from the girl's nether region, betrayed her even more as they trickled out of her cunt and onto the concrete floor. The only thing Luna thought she could do now, was trying her utmost best to not break under this kind of pressure, to not give into the pleasure and keep hoping that she will be saved from this; or if not that she could at least walk away from this and live her life as her own person instead of Akiza's personal cum-dump.

Completely oblivious to her victim's thoughts, Akiza was getting closer and closer to her release and her thrusts became even faster as a result – desperate for the needed relieve. If it couldn't be called that before, the older girl's rod was definitely worthy of being called a jackhammer now, pistoning into the small girl's throat with abandon. It just felt so amazing, having a young girl's tight throat wrapped around her third leg; that the older girl couldn't begin to think straight while she was experiencing the greatest sensation she had ever felt.

"I'm going to cum; I'm going to fill you with my precious cock-milk. Take it all my little fuck-toy, accept your new owner's delicious gift and be filled to the brim with my semen~!"

Though mostly slurred, Akiza's exclamation was still understandable to the child's ears and as much as her mind wanted nothing more than for this to end, her body was eagerly awaiting the glorious white liquid that was the older girl's cum.

It was only moments after Akiza's lust-filled order for Luna to 'take it all', that the younger duelist was forced to do just that, as the older one of both girls came with a loud, sex-crazed moan and began pumping her load into the child with slow, but strong thrusts – each thrust releasing a cup's worth of sperm into the minor's womb. Her stomach inflating to proportions normally seen from women who were pregnant for 3 months - maybe more, Akiza's sperm was shooting into the pig-tailed girl's body with seemingly no end. When it looked like Luna's body wasn't able to store any more of the white fluids gushing out of Akiza's member, said fluids started to flow out of Luna's mouth, around the humongous appendage that was still firmly lodged in there and creating a sizable puddle on the ground below.

A few minutes passed before Akiza came down from her orgasm-induced high and pulled her meat-pole, which was still rock hard and eager for more, out of the other girl. The red-head smiled wickedly as she inspected her handiwork, a thoroughly cum-filled slut, while telepathically commanding her plant-type monster to move the young girl and position her in a way that would enable Akiza, whose legs felt a bit mushy after her strongest orgasm to date, to fuck the child's pussy while sitting on the ground; incidentally resting in the warm sperm puddle she herself had created moments prior. Looks like she would need to wash her school uniform before going to the Academy next time.

Luna barely even noticed any of this, her mind relatively blank after being used in such a way. Her eyes were half-lidded and tiny, quiet moans were escaping her as her body coped with the loss of filling that Akiza's massive rod provided. The girl seemed to be at the brink of passing out, though if it was from the strain on her body or from the pleasure she didn't know. Seeing the current state of her green-haired onahole, Akiza decided to show the girl just enough mercy to caress her cheek, before promptly destroying the illusion that action created with her following question.

"Hey. Are you ready for round two? Those tiny pussy lips of yours won't spread themselves now, will they?" Akiza asked rhetorically as she let her plant pet guide the girl's vagina on the older girl's rod's tip.

"Please, have mercy. I can't take any more." Luna's voice was hoarse from her throat being ravaged just moments prior, and she couldn't be sure if the other girl had even heard her quiet rasp. Luna was so desperate for getting out if this situation or at least catching a break, that tears started pouring out of the child's eyes again. The young girl was kind of surprised that she could still do that, having thought that she was completely dry already, after crying the entire duration of her torment up until her forced orgasm, which had made her temporarily unresponsive to the outside world.

If Akiza had heard the green-head's quiet plea, she didn't show it; just as she didn't show any of the mercy Luna had begged for. In the blink of an eye, the red-haired rapist had plunged her entire length inside the little girl's snatch; the sheer magnitude of her cock being enough to not only enter the child's womb, but going in so deep that the dick's shape created a sizable bulge sticking out from the twelve-year-old's abdomen, obliterating Luna's hymen on the way up as if it hadn't been there to begin with. It happened so fast, not giving the girl any chance to react, that Luna couldn't even muster a scream after her penetration. She only managed to open her eyes and mouth wide in shock and let a tiny moan escape her lips. Before the green-haired rape victim could begin to ponder on whether her moan was caused from pleasure or pain, Akiza had already placed her hands on the young duelist's hips and started moving her up and down on her throbbing member. The tight folds that surrounded her huge cock caused Akiza to instantly fall back into a pleasure-addled state of mind, caring for nothing more than to use the other girl until she had completely satisfied her needs and filled the child with so much cum, that it would start dripping out of all of Luna's orifices like a fountain.

While the red-head was pistoning in and out of the young girl, the older girl's shaft traveling all the way from Luna's entrance up to and into her womb, both were adopting their own ahegao faces. Luna was being bombarded with stimulation, as Akiza's huge cock buried itself inside her not-anymore-virgin pussy multiple times per second, while simultaneously having the red-head's testicles slam against her tender butt each and every time it happened. It looked like Akiza had a great way to live out her sadistic side built into her very form, having her own ball sack be an automatic slapping tool. Each girl had their eyes rolled back into their heads, blushes on their cheeks and were drooling and smiling stupidly into the night sky. It seemed that being used as a fuck-toy by a woman with a cock the size of the younger girl's thigh, was too much for the child to bear. Let's take a quick look inside the humanoid onahole's head.

" _So...good.~ Huge Cock...in...my pussy...feels good.~ More,...please...give me more...COCK!~"_ The girl's mind had finally given out, even her own thoughts were nothing more than slurs now. At least the girl managed to utter her thoughts in a silent whisper while she was being used as a pocket-pussy, so her brain was still capable of enabling her to do at least that much.

Still, being reduced to a living sex-toy had shattered Luna's mind enough to morph it in just the way Akiza had wanted it to. Luna's mind had succumbed to her body's need for more pleasure and transformed her into a cock-craving, little slut. Though, through all the pleasure the red-haired girl was currently receiving herself, she didn't even comprehend the young green-head's change properly and instead opted to just continue ravaging the small body; shoving it up and down, up and down on her inhumanly huge meat-pole over and over again with an ever increasing ferocity and pace. These actions were granting Luna with the exact thing she wanted though, more cock. When Akiza felt her release nearing a few minutes of merciless pussy-pounding later, she re-doubled her efforts and began thrusting her hips up with even greater speed than before, to meet the 12 year-old's body whenever it went down on her cock. This resulted in both girls reaching new heights, before the red-head began shooting her enormous load for the second time that night and caused both of their minds to go temporarily blank in orgasmic bliss. The end result was a girl, which had yet to hit puberty, being filled with so much cum that you could think she had been pregnant long enough that the child was due tomorrow; with the sperm puddle beneath both girls increasing its already admirable size two-fold. If Luna had had her period already, she would have had to seriously worry about really getting impregnated by the inhumane amount of semen that had been shot right into her womb. Not that she could care about that at the moment, with how fucked-stupid her mind currently was.

It took multiple minutes for the girls to come back to reality, as their bodies tried to adjust to the first time in their lives that they had experienced this level of pleasure. It would need some getting used to, but considering Akiza's plans for her junior; they would both get more than enough practice.

Akiza was pleasantly surprised, when she heard Luna dreamily chanting pleas in a whisper, as she pressed her face in the older girl's generous cleavage. She had anticipated the younger girl to break a little later.

"More. Please mistress, give me more. Your toy needs cock, please let your toy be useful and let it pleasure your magnificent cock." Luna's eyes were glazed-over while saying this; her new role as Akiza's personal sex-toy being ingrained in the child's mind, to the point of it being the only reason for the pig-tailed girl to continue living.

Seeing as the green-haired girl had obviously succumbed to the pleasure and accepted her new role in life, the red-head released the twelve year-old from her bindings and send her plant pet away. Afterwards she decided to put her toy's loyalty to the test and opened her blouse completely, followed by removing her bra; after which the young girl seemed to get what her mistress wanted of her and started sucking on the older girl's right breast and massaging the pillowy appendage with her small hands. Seeing the little girl seemingly jumping at the opportunity to please her mistress, coupled with the feeling of said pleasing itself, made the red-haired duelist's cock twitch inside Luna; the girl moaning in pleasure at her cunt being stimulated again, even if only lightly.

"I think it's time for me to finally get to the last hole of yours. I can't properly call you my personal onahole without having fucked your tiny ass, now can I?" Akiza was saying this more as a notice for Luna than as an actual question. Besides her not caring if the green-head objected or not, Luna would probably beg for it herself now anyway.

And cue to the red-haired girl thinking that last bit, Luna actually did just that.

"Oh yes! Please mistress, please let my loli butt be a good onahole for you and show this little brat who she belongs to. I was a bad girl and I need to be punished by mistress." Luna was saying this so fast and eagerly, it almost wasn't audible anymore. She was looking up at the red-head in anticipation, still massaging the girl's breast; and for a moment Akiza could have sworn that Luna's pupils had morphed into little hearts, the school girl's eyes being full of adoration for the mistress gracious enough to gift her humanoid cock-sleeve with her mighty rod of flesh.

Akiza didn't need to hear that twice, not even once actually, and slowly pulled the young lass off her cock, which caused both of them to shiver at the light stimulation followed by complete loss of pleasurable stimuli. This state was not meant to last however, as the older girl positioned Luna in front of herself in a doggy-style pose, the green-haired girl's ass swaying to and fro in a clear show of Luna's want to have it stuffed full; as well as her arms and legs resting in the sperm which had accumulated through the first two bouts of animalistic rape. Though the following technically could not be called rape anymore, as its victim had been pounded so severely it ended up being a mock-brainwashing session, it wasn't going to be any less animal-like. It was actually going to be even more so, considering the girls' current positions.

" _This is so dirty. I am basically a dog right now, a bitch in heat standing in a puddle of my mistress' semen and waiting to get pounded like one, too. I can't wait to have mistress shove that huge cock into my tiny virgin ass. Please hurry mistress, your toy is craving to be used!"_ It would stand to debate whether or not it really was going to be like a bitch in heat being fucked. Considering Akiza's massive rod had a size that exceeded even that of an average erect horse cock, it might be more appropriate to compare it to a horse couple's mating. It didn't really matter in the end though, at least for Luna, as long as she got to be the one on the receiving end of said huge hunk of flesh. Luna's wishes were about to be granted, as Akiza had just finished placing her cock's tip on the green-head's cute butt-hole, simultaneously getting a great view at the young pussy she got to fill just a minute ago; big globs of cum flowing out and dropping from it every now and then, as the small body in which it was previously confined fought with itself over whether it wanted to revert to its normal size or keep the precious liquid locked inside.

"Looks like your body is trying to get rid of the sperm I so graciously bestowed upon you, my toy. Let's fill you up again, shall we?"

"Please fill this little slut to the brim with your glorious cum, mistress. I promise I'll try my best to keep it all in; my body only needs to get used to being stuffed full with your essence."

"That's not going to be a problem at all. You will get more than enough practice in that regard, right now and every single day for the rest of our lives, beginning tomorrow." Following this statement was the remorseless plunge forward of Akiza's hips, burying her entire length in the smaller girl's rectum in one swift motion.

"OH GOD, YES~!" Akiza didn't know if the child-turned-fucktoy's exclamation came from hearing the promise of more sex in the future or from Luna getting the rock-hard penis, that she so desperately craved, shoved up her ass, but she supposed it didn't matter; there was an asshole in need to be ravaged and she intended to do just that.

If the girls' rough fucking hadn't been accentuated by the wet sploshing noises of their bodies hitting each other before, it was certainly now. Akiza's form was wet with sweat and her massive genitalia were covered in the remnants of her own sperm and her new toy's pussy juices. Every time the red-head's hips slapped against the younger girl's rectum; the sound of her wet balls hitting Luna's freshly raped and cum-filled cunt filled the air; the sensation only adding onto both teenagers' pleasure. Each thrust of Akiza's mighty rod felt like heaven to both parties involved and the force with which the red-haired duelist was ramming her meat pole into Luna was enough to even let her heavy, bountiful breasts bounce up and down through the air in a hypnotic fashion that would entrance any who came upon the scene. Akiza would have liked to massage her jiggling jugs, if only her hands hadn't been occupied by the task of holding the child she was fucking in place. A body of the stature Luna possessed couldn't have stayed on the ground without aid, while being ravaged by a prick just short of the size of her entire upper body, after all. Speaking of the twelve-year-old's ass being penetrated by Akiza's inhuman cock; the mint-haired girl's torso was trapped in a rhythm of alternating between being empty and having to reform itself, as it was stretched out by the giant girth of the invading appendage. The penis' shape was easy to make out on the child's form, while it traveled through Luna's body; in ways that would make people question the green-head's borderline supernatural ability to survive the viscous onslaught of a dick of that magnitude.

No matter the apparent lack of logic in Luna's ability to withstand the fucking that even an experienced nymphomaniac would most likely die to, the two girls involved in said fuckfest couldn't care less about insignificant details like that. Way too far gone were they in their sexual endeavors, to even consider bothering to think about the heavenly pleasure they were feeling possibly being labeled as impossible by outsiders. In fact, Luna's current thought process could probably be best summarized by phrases along the lines of _"Cock feels good!~"_ , since her pleasure-addled mind wasn't even able to comprehend anything more during the kind of pounding she was receiving. During this continued assault on her needy buttocks, Luna had let her head fall into the sperm puddle beneath, having decided to stop putting energy into anything that didn't actively grant her mistress any pleasure. Still, in its newfound quest for achieving as many orgasms as it was able to, Luna's body started to act without said girl even consciously commanding it to; and the child's tongue began leaving its wet confines in order to eagerly lap up as much of the cum as it possibly could off of the floor and into the young lass' mouth. To say that having the flavor of her newly-minted favorite treat flooding her mouth was making Luna happy was an understatement of the highest order; and even the few particles of dirt that inevitably found their way into her oral orifice as she kept licking the stone floor, couldn't dampen the elation she felt. A tiny bit of dust and the like on her tongue was an easily neglectable sacrifice to make, for the contentment that her owner's semen provided her with, as it outright blessed her worthless taste buds with its divinity.

Seeing her new toy so eagerly lapping at her cum on the dirty ground brought Akiza's lust to a new high and resulted in the red-haired duelist increasing the pace with which she was ravaging the little girl's butthole, to the point where Luna's tiny form couldn't even properly register whether it was currently filled or not anymore. Even the heavy ball sack of Akiza's pounding Luna's pussy lips repeatedly was practically distorted visually, as the balls got slammed against the moist pussy over and over again like a blur. The mint-haired lass was basically trapped in an endless cycle of being filled with an inhumanly huge cock, because of the fast movements of said dick simply being too quick for her mind to process them correctly. And so, as Akiza continued ramming her member into the younger girl's form, her eyes becoming a bit teary from getting so close to release without it actually being achieved quite yet, Luna's mind began to simply shut down. Instead of her inner voice repeating 1-phrase mantras about how amazing being raped felt, her brain became completely blank. The school girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head so much they were hard to even make out anymore and the licking up of excess semen had stopped too; Luna's tongue just getting dragged along the floor by her face's motions now, as it swayed back and forth with each of the red-head's hip's thrusts. The one, only thing the green-haired fucktoy managed to still accomplish in her current state was the stream of low, nigh silent moans escaping her mouth, as her body seemed to use that action as some kind of reflexive action to inform its mistress of her still being alive.

While Luna had already gone off to bliss-city, Akiza was still desperately ravaging the other student's ass, in search of the, no doubt, great orgasm she steadily worked towards. The 12 year-old's rectum clamped onto its intruder as tightly as a vice, as the 'Black Rose' let her rod glide along its surface; and finally, after what felt like an eternity, Akiza felt the sweet release bubble up inside her balls, shooting through her shaft and right into the child that she had basically impaled with it. The pleasure Akiza was feeling at that moment could only be described as otherworldly, the sensation being powerful enough to force her to bend over and lie atop the girl she had been fucking up until now. And as Luna was getting filled with another bucket-load of sperm, her empty head only managed to command her bodily functions in a way to lowly squeak in pleasure, before finally succumbing to it and falling unconscious – with a big, goofy smile plastered onto her face; truly fucked stupid. Akiza will probably have to erase Luna from everyone's memory, because of the girl most likely never being able to function normally again. The little minx would probably scream to be penetrated again the moment she woke up. The horse-cocked girl eagerly postpones this dilemma to later though, currently being pre-occupied with the last bit of pleasure she was feeling at that time – the load of semen she had shot into her cum-dump being pressed out of said dump's body because of Akiza's own form weighing down on it; this of course resulting in a steady flow of cum massaging her balls as it traveled past.

Akiza would continue wallowing in her orgasmic high for the rest of the night; an unconscious, 12 year-old girl, that she had been raping for the last hour or two, being pressed into a humongous puddle of jizz, as her head got nuzzled into the area in between the red-head's tits. Akiza was smiling, being elated at the first time she had truly been satisfied; with her cock finally reverting back to its flaccid size of 10 inches – her balls having been emptied for the first time in her life.


	9. Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

Contribution

Title: Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

Author: Balthasar00 + RoyalBlood36

Categories: Digimon

Characters: Kari

Contains: Foot Fetish, Sock Fetish, Giantess, Cruel/Playful Giantess, Gore, **Death** , Foot Crush, Butt Crush, Vore, Underage, Lolicon

It was an absolutely mediocre Thursday morning. The air was thick with morning drowsiness as the townspeople muddled about on their way to the jobs they worked at every day, oblivious to the world around them. There was no consideration of their actions, no threat or happiness or any emotion really. It was just the daily drag, derated people scrapping by, longing for the not so distant relief of the weekend. On this particular week however, the savior from the boredom of everyday life came a little early - and it wasn't a day. It was a 40 meter (131 foot) tall, 8-year-old girl.

Kari had no idea how she got here, or even where here was. She just woke up here - on the outskirts of some sort of town in a rather flat, hot, and unassuming landscape. She didn't seem too concerned however, for whatever reason. She just felt kind of, well, playful.

It took a few moments for her mind to register that she was absolutely ginormous. She didn't know if she was huge or if the little buildings at her feet were just tiny; but did it really matter, though?

She was dressed in her usual attire - a yellow tank top, bright pink leggings and shirt; with wavy brown hair that came to just above her shoulders. The only difference she could tell was the absence of her shoes - she wore only her grimy socks, which had once been white but were now discolored with sweat and gunk. She could smell them even from the 40 meter distance between her feet and face, though that didn't bother her at all. She enjoyed the feeling of air washing between her toes and how it let their stench waft into her nostrils. Finishing her short bout of admiring her feet's smell, Kari focused her attention on her surroundings again.

The town spread out across the ground below her. It was no city, but it was by no means a small town. The tallest buildings she could see were a few church steeples and an office building in the distance, the tallest of which was about two stories taller than her.

As a cool breeze tore past her ears, she realized that the town below was almost completely silent. She could clearly see hundreds of individuals in the streets closest to her, who stopped dead in their tracks upon witnessing her giant form towering over their home town, staring up in horror at the humongous girl. Many of the cars seemed to have stopped as well, some of them having crashed into each other out of their drivers' confusion and fear.

She simply stood for a moment, observing the horrified faces of the citizens at her feet. Then, without a word or thought of the consequences, she took a step. Her left foot landed on a white Sedan, completely consuming it and grinding it against the pavement, which groaned and cracked. She could feel the metal poke and tickle her sweaty foot as the car crumbled, and a small splash of blood as the driver within was crushed. Without even caring she forced her foot down harder, utterly flattening the Sedan and creating a small crater in the street. Between the crunches of metal and cracking of concrete, her ears detected another sound. She raised her foot, showing it off to the rest of the street. People everywhere were screaming and fleeing for their lives now, as the area around her swiftly descended into chaos.

She relaxed her foot and, after a moment, grabbed it with her hand so she could examine it. Her sweaty, pungent sock had been stained with a variety of new flavors - gasoline, motor oil, and shards of glass from the car; and, just below her big toe, a thick, bright red liquid. Blood.

Kari set her foot back on the ground, after studying the results of her actions. It felt good as it sunk into the pavement and the smell of sweat, mixed with blood on her soles was simply amazing. With a playful smile on her face, she decided she liked being a giantess and set off down the street.

At first it was mostly just abandoned cars along the side of the road. They crunched and caved in with little force, though not without enjoyment as Kari giggled each time she smothered one into the pavement. A few lucky steps hit cars still containing people, who were hiding inside - she could tell whenever she felt their bones crunching under the collapsing metal constructs, and their warm blood oozing out of the cracks and staining her socks. She made sure to grind these particular ones extra hard, intent on squeezing out every last drop.

She meandered down the street for a little while, crushing cars and occasionally knocking over a streetlight. Most of the one story buildings and shops lining the road were dark, bereft of inhabitants and of no interest to her yet.

Before long, she began to catch up with the crowd of people fleeing from her in the streets. Between the accidents and the tremors coursing through the ground with each of Kari's steps, escape by car was hopeless; and it seemed many people tried to outrun her on foot. This proved to be a tragic mistake however, as to Kari they were simply targets out in the open.

She lifted her foot in the air, and brought it down hard on a fleeing woman. This time, there was no crunch of metal, but rather the shattering of bone. The woman exploded into a shower of slimy red paste and goop, most of which was consumed by her sock, which had turned into a magnet for blood. Her bones disintegrated as they were ground into the pavement, and her organs simply burst under the pressure. When Kari raised her foot, most of what was left was now stuck to her sweaty sock, only adding to the stench.

As if the rampant stomps and screams weren't enough of a giveaway, the tiny people fleeing from Kari also had another clue to her presence – the distinct smell. Her socks had already reeked of sweat when she began her rampage, but now there were a whirl of new odors smeared into the mix- Ground cement, motor oil, gasoline, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. To the people at her feet it was an absolute hell to endure as they scrambled to escape becoming part of the mix. To Kari, however, it was an absolute joy. The stench filled the entire street and the morning breeze spread it all over the town, occasionally even all the way up to her nose. Sometimes, after a particularly gory kill she would stop just to smell her feet, her eyes fluttering as her nose took in the smell of hundreds of people now turned to paste on the bottom of her stinky, sweaty socks.

After walking for a few minutes, she found herself in a large intersection and discovered a fairly large, bright one story brick building with a grassy playground behind it - a daycare center. Kari was overjoyed at this great find. As she walked over to the playground she realized that there were at least 30 kids playing on the equipment, who up until then had been completely oblivious to her rampage.

"Ooh, I wanna play!" She announced, her voice booming through the streets and many of the children covering their ears at the loud noise. She took a few steps forward, crushing the chain link fence surrounding the playground under her socked sole with ease and positioned herself with her backside to the daycare center.

"Hmmm... I guess I'm a little big..." She said, looking down at the terrified children, who were too scared to even move.

Without warning she simply let her butt drop down, sitting down on top of and utterly obliterating most of the daycare center. The earth seemed to shake for a moment as her rear came crashing through the roof behind her, causing most of the building to collapse around her butt and killing anyone caught inside. Adults, children, it didn't matter in the face of giant 8-year-old girl's rear and literal tons of debris falling on top of them and flattening the lot like insects.

After a moment, the dust cleared and she turned her focus back to the playground in front of her. The equipment consisted of a small swing set to her right, a large red and blue tower with several platforms and a bright green slide in front of her, and a sandbox to her left. Most of the other kids were either climbing on the large platform in front of her or standing on the ground staring at her in confused horror. One boy, holding a bright red kickball, was clearly frozen in the middle of a game.

Before they could react, Kari reached out and grabbed 5 kids from the sandbox in her hand, clutching them tightly and pondering on their fate. Remembering how she loved the smell of her filthy socks and how satisfying it felt to rub and massage her feet, she peeled back the outer rim off her left sock and dropped all five of the kids into the damp, dark pit that she had created. They tumbled down her ankle and to the bottom of her foot with a few muffled cries and landed in a pile, wedged between her foot and her sock. Letting her sock snap back into place, she felt the children squirming against her sole. Their futile efforts felt ticklish, which only caused Kari to giggle and squeeze her foot. She slowly inhaled the sweaty, bloody stench and continued to rub her feet. Before long she was breathing heavily and began slowly licking her foot. She could feel the bodies of the children squirming as she massaged her foot, while her tongue was gliding over their fabric-covered, tiny frames and tasting the saltiness of blood and her sweat. She was soaking her socks with her saliva, as well as fresh loads of sweat that flowed out of her sole's every pore. She was nearly overwhelmed in the heat if the moment, barely able to tear her face away from her foot for even a moment; pausing her eager smelling to reach out for another handful of kids. She grabbed another 5 stupefied children, who had just been standing around and watching her show. This time she placed them inside her right sock. She lowered her head to the ground as she lapped at her feet like a dog, quickly becoming so overcome by her want to experience the flavor more intensely, that she nearly sucked her entire right foot inside her mouth, the appendage being shoved inside her oral cavern up to its heel. Her taste buds pulsated with glee as they absorbed every drop of blood and sweat, smothering her tiny victims between her wet sole and saliva-drenched sock's fabric. Even from inside her mouth she could hear their muffled screams of terror and swore she could even taste their salty tears as they bawled their eyes out in fear. Her eagerness for a more intense taste, to drive this experience to the max, was so great, that Kari put too much force into her tongue's movements for the little children to handle. The massive hunk of flesh compressed two of the children that were trapped inside her sock into a bloody paste like they were nothing; though you could argue that to Kari, they really were. The third one followed right after, as the tongue travelled over her socked sole and let her victim experience what getting driven over by a steamroller would probably feel like. As this carnage was going on in her mouth, on the outside her eyes fluttered and her nose flared with every little whiff of blood she took and each death and cry of fear she caused let a tingle of pleasure course through her body. She sucked her foot like a lollipop, massaging it with her lips and tongue as her foot slid in and out of her mouth, mimicking an action that Kari would definitely be considered too young for by most people.

Eventually she slid her right foot out of her mouth completely, said appendage dripping with saliva, stained with a fresh load red juice and tickled by the tiny, yet still ongoing squirming of the two still living children trapped in her sock; and replaced it with her left. She gave her other foot an equally glorious massage, before lathering it with her tongue like she did the other, coating it in saliva and doing her best to try and suck every drop of sweat and blood into her greedy maw. The children in her left sock were just as terrified as their friends had been, their screams echoing around the dark cavern behind her lips. And just like with her right foot, Kari was way too eager in her endeavor to satisfy her thirst for sweat and blood to hold back her tongue's overwhelming force and carelessly murdered another pair of young children by compressing them into minced meat against her sweaty sole.

After a full 10 minutes of sucking and worshipping her feet, she finally took her left foot out of her mouth and placed both it and its right counterpart on the ground. It seemed that at least a few of the children had survived the waterboarding of saliva and violent tongue crushing inside her mouth, as she could still feel helpless squirming on the bottom of both her feet. Ignoring her little toys for the time being, she took a moment to survey the playground again. Most of the children still had not moved from their original positions, frozen in fear to the point that their bodies didn't even shake; only the tears flowing down their cheeks and the occasional whimper let the giantess know that these kids were even alive still. Wordlessly, Kari stood up, the children still trapped in both of her socks being crushed instantly - only however this time, because they were inside her socks instead of under them, she could actually feel absolutely every minute detail. Each of their bones shattered in synchronized fashion, as their flesh stretched and tore under the pressure, spilling warm blood across her soles once again. Organs burst, fluids leaked everywhere and each part of their bodies was ground into a gory paste. Every bit of her bare sole was soaked in salty blood, much of it bleeding through her sock to mix with the pool of saliva still clinging to the cloth This was bliss! Crushing people under giant soles was fun before, sure; and it even felt nice as well. But this level of detail that Kari could feel this time; it had been like slow motion, with every step towards death her victims took being another rush of pleasure for the massive child.

Kari wanted to feel more of this, much more. While Kari was musing to herself about this new, higher level of fun and pleasure she had discovered, still, none of the remaining children managed to move. Again, without saying another word, Kari lifted her foot off the ground and moved it diagonally to her right, wiping the swing set out of existence. Tremors coursed through the earth as Kari's foot impacted the ground again, knocking all of the children off their feet and onto their butts. At this point a few of those children finally tried to get back to their feet and run, but it was useless now – they had waited too long and wasted their opportunity for escape. Another hard stomp and the platform plus slide crumbled effortlessly, being compacted like it was paper. This move ended without casualties, but at least 10 kids were caught in the chaos, most of them being wedged between her toes and some trapped inside the now twisted metal surrounding Kari's humongous foot as the crushed remains of what once was a construction to inspire happiness in children of all ages. A few really unlucky ones had gotten impaled by the sharp metal poles and wooden planks. Nobody died because of the stomp itself, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be corpses amongst the debris. Concerning the lads and lasses occupying the space between Kari's toes, those were easily taken care of by the girl crunching aforementioned digits together and letting the children explode in showers of blood and gore; making her sock look as if red had been its original color, with there being white splotches covering parts of it, despite it being the exact opposite. The almost immeasurable amount of children trapped amongst the rubble surrounding her sock-clad foot meanwhile got to be erased by our young giantess twisting her limb and grinding them into the dirt, leaving nothing but red streaks on the ground.

One last step in the center of the playground was enough to finish off the rest of the kids and like that the grounds were empty. The building sat in ruin, and the playground was absolutely flattened. Kara hardly looked back, focusing only on more ways to worship her glorious feet and play with the rest of her toys.

As she steered her rampage back onto the busy town streets, she realized that unlike the beginning of her rampage, hundreds of people were now trying to escape her adventure by car. This created a traffic jam a mile long as Kari observed hundreds of cars filling the streets bumper to bumper, desperately inching along in an effort to outrun her. And with the sight of a panicked traffic jam came the sounds - blaring horns, screeching tires, desperate shouting and all around just pure chaos. With ears almost two feet tall, Kari absolutely couldn't stand the sheer bombardment. The screams alone were music to her ears, but running engines and horns were definitely not on her list of things she liked to listen to. Within seconds she was absolutely enraged by the traffic jam and immediately began stomping on cars left and right. At first she didn't even pause to savor the crushing of the tines inside - the one upside to a traffic jam was that every car was occupied after all. Sometimes she would stomp too hard, which only seemed to set off several car alarms in the streets around her; that only made her anger grow. Her feet rained down like thunderous hammers crushing two cars at once, grinding them flat into the road, before immediately moving on to the ones in front of them.

Thankfully for her the town had fairly narrow streets and her feet together spanned the whole width of most avenues; meaning she could swiftly and effectively terminate every car in each street as she toured the town without effort. Unbeknownst to her in her fit of rage, the gallons of saliva still stuck to the bottom of her feet acted like a magnet towards everything that her soles touched, picking up debris, car parts, broken glass, blood and even mangled body parts. Desperate commuters caught one last pungent whiff of blood, saliva and salty sweat wafting through their windows before being crushed in seconds under the largest and smelliest feet ever to walk the world. Kari didn't even think about making things more enjoyable by removing her socks anymore, so into just ending this incessant, obnoxious noise was the giant mass murderer.

Little by little as she tore down each road one by one, the noise and chaos of the hasty evacuation began to die down. Once she decided she had wrecked enough havoc and brought the noise level down to a reasonable level, her anger washed away and her playful attitude began to return. There were still enough cars desperate to get away from her, and she decided there was no reason not to have a little fun with them, that was the sole reason for them even being around after all. They were her toys and despite them having been a nuisance for some time a couple moments ago, she still intended to use the remaining ones the way they were intended to be.

She found her way to a fairly large untouched intersection, packed with stalled cars. A few panicked drivers abandoned their vehicles the second they saw her, but she wasn't about to just let them get away. Using her left foot as a broom, she stomped hard on two cars on the far edge of the intersection, feeling several inhabitants pulverized between her toes as she did this.

She then began to sweep the rest of the cars into the middle of the intersection, dragging them into a nice sized pile in the center. She repeated the process on the other three sides of the intersection, knocking over the traffic lights and dragging all of the cars along the road until they were piled on top if each other in the center. Anyone who had left their vehicle was either swept away by her foot and rammed into the mangled mess of cars, their now broken bodies squirming in pain or pushed over and ground to mush under the gigantic, moving sole. The people who had stayed inside their cars on the other hand just hung on for dear life, hoping against hope that the monster outside would somehow miss them in her rampage.

Once she had successfully piled all of the cars on top of each other, she flicked her hand through her hair and took a seat on top of an insurance office on a street corner. Her rear went right through it of course, and she landed with a resounding thud on the ground, nothing but a pile of rubble now being compressed under her butt cheeks, with the odd human getting crushed amongst the debris, their plan of sitting this one out inside and hoping that Kari would just walk past them coming to bite them in the ass – well, more like Kari's ass making them bite the dust. Despite her initial surprise at her seat crumbling beneath her form, Kari, without missing a beat, reached onto the top of the pile and picked out an old station wagon. Holding the car upright in her left hand, she used her index finger and thumb on her right hand to rip the flimsy roof right off the wagon. She turned the car upside down and dumped the contents onto her right hand, revealing four people. It was a family of Asian descent, with a mother, father, a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be around 10 years old, maybe a year or two older, his sister being half his age at most. Seeing their predicament, the family huddled together in sheer dread.

She tossed the now empty station wagon to the side, where it landed with a hard clatter and the sounds of shattering glass. Her first victim was the boy; she used her free hand to peel off both of her socks, still dripping with blood and grease and covered in sweat and various filth from her rampage as they were. Kari wiggled her now freed toes, spreading the sweat and blood that was coating them, as well as the torn and crushed corpses of the poor children she had murdered maybe half an hour earlier, around and displaying the gruesome sight to the people who were currently awaiting their own torturous demise.

She took a short moment to smell her stinking socks again, before laying one of her socks flat on the road, still oozing with muddy, red and grey liquids. She then plucked the boy off of her hand, and to the absolute horror of his parents placed him on top of her sock, near the edge. She made them watch in helpless fear as she began to roll her sock up into a burrito of smelly cloth, with the boy caged inside like a sock mummy; ultimately leaving him to suffocate from the goopy stains of blood , gasoline and saliva from various parts of her rampage. Kari was really happy that he didn't pass out from the smell, although it also surprised quite a bit. Now she could listen to the music that were his horrified screams as he slowly succumbed to his prison's vile stench and died like the worthless maggot he was.

The girl came next, as Kari gleefully stripped the children from their helpless parents and forced them to watch their excruciating deaths. Remembering how good the little kids from earlier had felt on her soles, she placed the girl down on the road, directly between her feet and only meters away from her brother's corpse. She stood on the road crying softly and making no attempt to escape, it's not like she could if she tried and the girl knew this. Offering no time for goodbyes, Kari slammed her soles together with the girl in between, and felt her insides splatter everywhere in a sheer explosion of viscera and red liquid. Some of the blood spewed upwards like a fountain, raining down on her ankles. Other pools of blood trickled out at the sides of her feet and oozed out between her toes, leaking salty red fluids and chunks of flesh onto the street. Between her soles was now nothing but a glorified pancake of a human being, squeezed and bust into an almost unrecognizable paste of bone fragments, severed and torn organ tissue and a seemingly never ending stream of blood.

Returning her focus to her hand, she grabbed the father between two fingers and held him up to her face. Studying him up close, the older Asian man seemed to be in shock - his face being as pale as a ghost's and his lips twitching uncontrollably. Looking the puny man over, she felt her stomach rumble. Figuring what's the worst that could happen, she leaned over and bit his head off. His neck erupted like a sprinkler of blood, and she could hear his mourning wife screaming from her palm. Inside her mouth she chewed his decapitated head to bits in seconds, and was pleasantly surprised at how satisfying it tasted. Without even having swallowed his shattered head's remains, she reached out for another bite, ripping off his torso. His upper body had significantly more taste to it as she devoured his heart, stomach and kidneys, along with his crunchy bones and the blood to wash it down. Each part had its own distinct crunch followed by a unique taste, from hard and crunchy to sweet and smooth. It only took a few chews to completely rip his body apart, but the taste was truly sensational. She eagerly devoured his legs right after, swallowing them within seconds and raising the woman to her lips the moment she was done with her tasty husband. Unlike the father the mother was crying hysterically, that was until Kari bit her top half off at least. The woman's legs collapsed in her hand as she consumed her upper body, sucking every tasty bit of organ tissue and nutrient rich blood out that she could. After just a moment of enjoying the flavor of the dead woman on her tongue, she finished off the legs with another bite and took a moment to relax afterwards. It really was awesome to eat people, if she had known that before, she'd have eaten some of her earlier victims too.

The blood and gore, both coating the bottom of her feet and filling her mouth, was unlike any sensation she had ever experienced in her life. Living in the moment, she grabbed another car from the pile - a green pickup truck yielded one elderly man, who she quickly devoured in two bites, relishing his pleas for mercy as they morphed into screams of pain while he died. Next, a couple in a hybrid of whom she bit both heads off at once. Each time she finished off a meal, she simply tossed the car aside and reached for another, keeping a steady supply of food coming. Her mouth practically couldn't keep up with her hands, as she washed her mouth in blood, devouring two people per minute at least. The sensation of biting a person in half, sucking every ounce of their flavorful filling out of them with her tongue and chewing the bodies was nigh overwhelming in its pleasantness; each person had a slightly different taste, and each car was like opening a box of candy. Her victims all tasted wonderful on her tongue, felt great while she chewed them up and let them glide down her throat as she swallowed their remnants to boot; not to mention the kick she got out of it with each person she killed; a truly magnificent treat, that made Kari feel like a real goddess, one that Kari vowed to gift herself with every mealtime from now on.

After nearly half an hour of biting people to bits and eating them up like sweets, she had devoured the entire car pile's inhabitants, her stomach now satisfied, for the moment at least. However, she wasn't quite done yet. The sock bundle with the boy inside of it, still lay next to her blood soaked feet. She reached out and picked it up, bringing it to her face. A good whiff of the bloodied, sweat and saliva soaked sock was enough to get her mind rolling, and she slowly began to open her mouth. Drops of sweat coated her lips as she slid the entire rolled up sock into her mouth, her taste buds gleefully beckoning the salty taste to grace them again and her eyes becoming half-lidded at the strong aroma. With the entirety of the sock/dead boy bundle in her mouth, her tongue got to work. She coated the whole thing with her saliva, while simultaneously letting her tongue glide over every blood stain she could find, her taste buds practically flaring up in delight each time her tongue made contact with another of those sweet spots. Suddenly remembering the boy inside, she began to compress the bundle with her gigantic tongue. As the sweaty fabric began to squeeze, she could feel a solid mass inside, and delivered all of the pressure she had available. Suddenly she felt a crack inside the sock bundle and a salty warm liquid began to ooze out. She compressed the sock as much as she could possibly manage inside her mouth and felt the boy's body seemingly disintegrate completely between the folds of her sock, as blood and sweat oozed out of the sock, creating somewhat of a gory cocktail of which Kari savored every last drop. She let out a quiet moan through her closed lips and scrunched her toes together in delight. The body of a man who had originally tried to escape her attempt to pile all those cars together was very unlucky and was caught under Kari's right pinky toe. His head burst as she scrunched her toes out of pure joy.

She didn't know how long she sat there, simply extracting every salty drop of blood and sweat from the sock roll in her maw, before she finally took it out of her mouth. She set her saliva soaked sock down next to its twin on the street as she took a moment to lick the bloody remains off of both of her feet, as a desert to her departed brother. Once she had licked her filthy, odorous and bloody feet as clean as she could, she put both of her socks back on and stood to her full height once more. She spent a few moments flattening some of the discarded cars that had housed some of her victims, before quickly getting bored and moving on. It just wasn't the same without someone dying inside.

Kari wandered the streets and crushed a few empty cars in hopes of getting the occasional one with a passenger left in it, but generally found the town to be devoid of life. At first she was disappointed and considered abandoning the town in search of another. However, she was just about to flatten a pickup truck when a flurry of flashing red and blue lights just a few streets away caught her eye. It seems the police finally decided to intervene – way too late to be of any use to the people that had once lived here before getting slaughtered by the 8-year-old giantess; but still early enough to get murdered themselves and Kari was more than happy to do just that. The lights weren't moving, though. It appeared they had set up some sort of blockade for her. She carelessly crushed the empty pickup truck and set off to investigate.

As she strolled down the street, towards the flashing lights, the scene became clearer. There were three police cars parked across the width if the road. She also counted 7 officers accompanying them. Perhaps they were the only men brave enough to stand up to her, or perhaps it really was the town's entire police force. She didn't care in the end, though - either way, they were all about to die a painful death and her feet were about to feel very happy.

As she approached the blockade one of the officers yelled into a megaphone.

"HAULT.! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. REMAIN-"

He stopped talking when she continued to advance. Even from a good distance away, she could see his face grow pale.

"FIRE! FIRE NOW!" He shouted.

The sound of gunfire exploded throughout the street as all seven officers fired upon her. The bullets bounced off her skin like rubber. They were of no real danger to her, but they still hurt.

"Hey, you little-" She yelled, stopping for a moment and shielding her face with her hands.

"KEEP FIRING!" The officer with the megaphone commanded.

"Alright that's it!" Kari declared, raising her foot into the air as high as she could.

Within the blink of an eye she brought it crashing down into the street full force, creating the strongest quake yet. Her foot went completely through the road and into the earth below, causing a sewer pipe to burst and spew water onto the road. Simultaneously the gunfire stopped, as all of the officers were swept clean off their feet. With a dangerously angry look on her face, Kari stormed over to the little blockade. It only took a few steps to reach them, and she came to a halt with a massive stomp that flattened the lead police car with an explosion of glass and metal. One of the officers to her left attempted to stand back up, gun raised, but before he could even think of regaining his balance, she reached out with her left big toe and pinned him to the ground. He dropped his gun as his body was pressed flat against the pavement, giving a weak cry of pain. She slowly began to press more weight onto his chest, feeling his ribs crack and his chest give way. He have one last halfhearted wheeze before his torso burst and his eyes exploded out of his skull, showering blood over her sock and the pavement underneath.

The sound of another gunshot rang out from her right, and then another. Bullets bounced off her hip as she turned to see that four of the remaining six officers had gotten back to their feet and were shooting at her yet again. One cop was laying on the road clutching his chest, clearly injured and the other, the one with the megaphone simply seemed to be in shock.

Kari took a step forward toward the four officers shooting at her. Her foot landed on the injured man with satisfying pop, though she didn't acknowledge it. The four cops were backing away now, clearly in terror. She took another step. One of them ran out of ammo and dropped his gun to the ground. The other three fired desperately as she took another small step toward them. The policemen continued to back away, but they were running out of room between them and the buildings on the side of the road. She took another small step and crushed the closest man. His companions could hear the split second muffled cry, abruptly cut off by the grinding of bone and the bursting of organs. Blood oozed onto the pavement for the umpteenth time that day. The stench from her socks and feet alone was nearly overwhelming and the literal weight of her giant strides only added to that feeling. She took another step, hard this time. Two of the three remaining men vanished underneath her soles, meeting the same fate as the rest of the people that came before them and leaving only bloodstains on the ground and adding onto the ever growing mass of blood and flesh caking Kari's gigantic, socked feet. The last of the standing cops tried to back up further, but tripped and fell onto his backside, dropping his gun in the process. He made a scramble for the weapon, but it was in vain. She hovered her foot just above him for a moment, before attacking with her toes. She wrapped her toes around his body, pushing him against the pavement and grinding him up like sausage. Her toes scrunched together, pressing the blood out of him and spilling his guts and severed bones onto the sidewalk. She enjoyed this kill especially, pulverizing and churning his body between her toes for a good amount of time.

When she was finally done with the remains of the man between her toes, she turned back to the last remaining cop. The officer with the megaphone was a rather plump man, currently lying flat on the street and pale as a ghost. He stared blankly back up at the giantess, having witnessed the fates of his companions and dreading to imagine his own.

As he watched, she carefully took her right sock off and dropped it to the ground next to her. She then reached her big toe out toward the man in the same fashion as she had done when crushing the first cop - only this time her toenail was exposed. She pressed the massive blade against his waist, wasting no time and digging into his flesh. The man let out a howling scream as she dug her massive toenail into his body, chopping his form cleanly in half. He screamed like a madman as the nail went through his waist. She then pressed her toe flat against the pavement, crushing his legs and leaving his top half wailing for mercy. She let him scream for a few moments, before finally bending down and plucking his top half off the ground. He was bleeding profusely and near unconscious as she raised him up to her face, but he could definitely still see as she dropped him into her mouth. She finished him off in four chews - a nice little treat of blood, a crunchy skull and his soft, juicy heart. Every single one of these bugs deserved to die, if it meant that Kari could have some fun and/or get something tasty to eat out of it; but this nasty maggot was just so annoying that killing him as cruelly as she did was just so satisfying on more levels than the ones she had murdered the other people for.

She swallowed his remains with a decisive gulp, and looked back down at the blood-coated road, as her playful demeanor was temporarily replaced by a cruel grin of satisfaction. She slowly reached down to put her sock back on, taking her time to admire the view, taste and smell. When she was finished, she crushed the two remaining police cars with a crunch and set off once more on the never ending quest to please her feet and stomach.


	10. Eto's Captive Plaything

Contribution

Title: Eto's Captive Plaything

Author: AkaiTheGuy

Originally Requested by: Penguins401082

Categories: Tokyo Ghoul

Characters: Eto, Touka

Contains: Feet, bondage, femdom, yuri, forced foot worship

It had been pouring rain from the moment since sunrise and continued after the sun had set over Tokyo, leaving the city to illuminated by artificial light and thoroughly soaked.

Aside from Touka, all of the employees of the Anteiku coffee shop had personal business to attend to, leaving the young ghoul girl to handle the few remaining customers and close up for the night. Touka didn't mind of course, she loved working there.

"Thank you. Come again!" Touka said, bidding farewell to the finale customer as he walked out into the pouring rain. She let out a relieved sigh as the door closed behind the man, it had been a long day.

"Phew..the days finally over." Touka said, wiping her brow "Time to finish up then go relax."

She went behind the counter to take stock and to do the other things one would do at a coffee shop.

A few minutes peacefully went by..

Touka was wiping down the tables when she heard a noise from the back, startling her a bit.

"What was that?" Touka wondered, approaching the door to the back. She put her hand on the door handle when she heard the noise again, it was a bit louder this time. She took a deep breath and threw open the door.

And nothing.

"Huh..that's weird." She said, entering the room. Everything was in order as far as she could see. Then she suddenly felt something strike her on the back of her head, sending her falling to the ground, unconscious.

Eto watched from the darkness as Kouta slowly began to wake only to find herself strapped down to a metal table with her arms stretched outwards and her legs bound right next to one another. The purple haired ghoul looked around,twisting her head around in every direction humanly possible to take in her new surroundings. She couldn't see anything beyond the dim light the single lightbulb hanging above her provided.

Eto watched the surprise on Koutas face turn to disgust as she her calls for help were muffled by something in her mouth,which was unfortunately trapped in place by duck tape that had been wrapped around her head multiple times. Eto thought now would be an appropriate time to make her entrance.

She stepped forward, the soft sound of her bare feet on the cold ground was the only noise she made as she entered the light. With the exception of the bandages,she was wearing her normal hunting attire, a tathered maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood.

"Enjoying the taste of my socks?" Eto asked, smiling "I've been wearing them for..oh..about a month now. They were absolutely dripping with sweat by the time I captured you. I could barely stand to wear them, they smelled so bad."

"Mmmph mmp mmmph!" Kouta yelled, or at least tried to as she pulled at her bindings.

"What was that,say again?" Eto teased, putting a hand to her ear "Oh that's right..your mouths stuffed with my sweaty socks. How are they, by the way?"

"Mmph mmph." Touka said annoyed, then started coughing as the rancid sweat from Etos socks began to ooze down her throat.

"I take it you're enjoying them, then?" Eto smiled innocently, putting her hands on the toes of Toukas dress shoes, they were a bit dirty.

"I love your shoes by the way, so cute, I could just eat them up!~" Eto said, leaning down and planting several kisses on both. "Mmm..so nice."

"Mmmph mph mmmph?" Touka asked, it made no sense but the tone of voice and her expression made it clear that she was confused about sudden attention on her shoes.

"And I apologize about the mess on your shoes, I accidentally dragged you through a puddle." Eto said, rubbing her face against the soles of Toukas shoes for a moment before planting her tongue on the left heel and dragging it upwards, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Tasty." Eto giggled, holding out her tongue for a moment to show that it was black with dirt and mud. She drew her tongue back into her mouth,swallowing the mud with a content smile.

(God this got weird,didn't it?)

"Well,enough foreplay my captive playing. Time for the real fun to begin." Eto said, slipping off both of Toukas shoes, revealing her feet which were hidden inside black nylons. They were quite sweaty, seeing as how they were incased in her shoes all day while she worked.

"Mmph mmp mph?" Touka asked.

"Ooh your feet smell so horrible!" Eto said, pressing her face against Toukas soles. "So nice and sweaty..I love it."

Eto smiled as she started rubbing her nose across Toukas moist soles, taking in quick breaths of her foot stink, savoring every moment of it.

"Mmmm...they smell like cheese and onions." Eto said, pressing her nose against Toukas toes and inhaling deeply. "Such a wonderful aroma. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Why is she liking this so much? Feet are nasty, I don't see how anyone could like them." Touka thought, the taste of Etos sweaty socks still very much so unpleasant in her mouth.

"Now then...let's loose these, shall we?" Eto said, taking the nylons at the ankle and tearing them off leaving Toukas feet bare. Eto pressed the torn nylons against her nose and breathed in deeply,walking around to the top of the table.

"I believe these are yours." Eto said teasingly as she set the torn Nylons on Toukas nose, forcing her to smell her own horrible foot stink and taste Etos sweaty socks simultaneously.

"Mmph mph!" Touka yelled as Eto went back around to her barefeet.

"I know right? Don't they smell great?" Eto joked while Touka was gagging at the horrible barrage of her senses.

Eto got down on her knees so that her face was at the same height as Toukas feet, she moved in and smelled them again.

"Ah...they smell even better now.." Eto said right as she placed her tongue on Toukas heel and began to lick in circles for a few seconds before slowly dragging her tongue upwards all the way up to her captives toes.

"Ah~! So nice and sweaty!" Eto said as she licked up and down Koutas pale sole. Still happily worshipping the one foot, Eto began to caress Toukas other foot. She rubbed her hand against her captives sole, it was soft and moist with sweat and Eto absolutely loved it.

"Your feet taste so nasty. It's wonderful!" Eto said,then drug her tongue slowly from Toukas heel all the way up to her toes. She nibbled playfully on Toukas big toe before sliding it into her mouth. Eto began sucking and licking Toukas big toe, still feeling up her other foot with both hands now.

A minute went by with Eto joyfully sucking Toukas big toe..

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing your feet are?" Eto asked as she began to lick between her captives toes. "Oh and how're you liking the socks?"

Giving up on actually trying to speak, Touka grunted angrily in response. The socks tasted like death, mixed with sweat and vinegar, her torn nylons smelled repugnant too and to make things even worse he had a crazy person licking between her toes and groping her feet.

"Glad to hear." Eto teased, moving over to Toukas other foot, which so far had been untouched by anything other than her hands. Eto opened her mouth wide and wrapped her mouth around four of Toukas toes,leaving the big one alone for the moment.

Touka felt the girls tongue slide in between her toes, licking away at the sweat that was undoubtedly there. Touka felt a shiver travel up her back, it was such a weird feeling to have someone licking her feet. It was such a nasty thing to do but it felt surprisingly nice too..

A random song began playing from a unknown source.

"Ugh.." Eto sighed, removing Toukas toes from her mouth and reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and answered.

"Hello?...Yes...I'll be right there." Eto said to the unknown person on the other end before hanging up and slipping it back into her pocket.

"Well, it would seem our time together is over for now.." Eto said sadly, plucking the torn nylons from atop Toukas face.

"I'll take these as a souvenir though." She said, pressing them against her nose and walking off into the darkness, leaving Touka tied to the table. "Don't worry, I'll be back. You'll be safe. Probably."

A/N This was written by **AkaiTheGuy** who gave me permission to post it here, I recommend checking out his DeviantArt page.


	11. Yugioh Nitro Dragon Girl Domination

Contribution

Second Person

Title: Yugioh Nitro Girl Domination

Author: VarnocYugioh

Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Characters: OFC, You

Contains: Feet, femdom, forced foot worship

Both of you had 3000 life points left. Your opponent activated his trap Aeon Laser cannon.

"With this card we both take 3000 points of damage." He said.

"That means it'll be a draw." You told him.

"Not if I play this." Your opponent said, revealing his other trap card, Aeon Rations. "This will only cause me to lose 2000 life points, meaning I win."

"I can't believe I lost." You said to yourself.

The figure chuckled and said "Nitro, I need you," While he held up a card.

Suddenly a young girl came out of the card. She looked like she was wearing a dragon cosplay.

"What is it?" She said.

The figure pulled down his hood revealing his face. He was a young man with brown eyes and brownish hair.

He said "You remember that little talk we had?"

"Of course." The dragon replied. "How could I forget?"

"Well…" The man began. "He's all yours." As he pointed to you.

"Really? This will be fun." Said the girl as she turned to you with an evil grin that sent shivers down your spine.

The man walked away leaving the two of you alone. Now you were scared. You had no idea what she was going to do to you.

She walked to you and grabbed your face with one hand. She turned your head left and right to get a good look.

"Hmm. Not bad." She said.

She grinned again.

"On the ground." She ordered.

You just stood there dumbfounded.

She spit fire onto her hand. You didn't want her to barbeque you alive so you obeyed and got on your hands and knees.

"Good. Now you're going to lick my boots." She said. "So get to it."

"No." You told her.

"What?" She growled as she hosted you up by the collar of your shirt.

The flame in her hand flared up.

Fearing for your life you said "Okay. I'll be good."

Nitro Dragon tossed you onto the ground rather hard.

You crawled over to her feet and started licking the top of her boot. It tasted like metal. Luckily it wasn't cold so your mouth didn't stick. You kept licking her boot trying to clean all the filth off of it. She placed her other foot on top of your head to hold you in place. While you were licking you actually scraped her boot with your teeth. When she noticed this she kicked you back. She used the fire in her hand to heat her boot so it would return to its original shape.

She motioned for you come to her then she said "If you scrape my boot again you'll be sorry."

Then you continued your boot licking.

She told you stop and then she examined your work.

"Hm. Not bad." She said.

You couldn't tell by her expression if she was pleased or not.

She then sat on a nearby rock and told you to lick the bottom of her boot.

You crawled over and did as she told you. You decided to give up trying to resist to just get this over with as quick as possible.

You slowly licked the sole of the left boot. After a few minutes you were done and she told you to move on to her right boot. You continued licked her right boot starting with the top. After a little of work you were done. Then you moved to the sole of her right boot. After another few minutes you were done.

She examined both of her boots. Then said "Good Slave" as she patted your head.

You wondered if she would make you clean her boots again. At least you were done with that disgusting task. Or were you?

A/N This was contributed by VarnocYugioh and I seriously recommend checking out his DeviantArt page.


	12. Wendy's Soft Soles

Contribution

Title: Wendy's Soft Soles

Author: VarnocYugioh

Provided By: AkaiTheGuy

Categories: Fairy Tail

Characters: Wendy, Mavis

Contains: Feet, bondage, femdom, yuri, forced foot worship

(I should probably add that I know basically nothing about Fairy Tail, this was for a fanfic swap. Enjoy )

Mavis was awoken by two things. The first was the sounds of a young girl humming blissfully. The second was two objects pressed against her face, they were admittedly pleasantly soft but were quite annoying due to the up and down motion they continually did against her skin. Mavis felt rather groggy. She stayed still for several seconds ignoring everything around her, the joyful humming continued, the two soft objects continued to move up and down her face. Recent memories began to replay in her mind, she was in her quarters within the Fairy Tail guildhouse when there was a knock at her door, she could clearly remember answering the door and finding no one on the other side...but after that everything was kind of just blank.

That thought in mind Mavis became suddenly alert, shaking her head several times she shook off whatever objects had been rubbing her face to find a young wizard watching her with a amused smile on her face. Based on what was around her, Mavis determined that they were in some supply closet.

"Ah, you're finally awake! It's already been a hour and I was starting to get bored." Wendy greeted her happily, she was seated on a basic wooden chair in front of Mavis. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very comfy face?"

"I don't thi- where am I? How'd I get here?" Mavis demanded, it was at this point she realized she was unable to move very well, looking around Mavis found herself trapped in stocks with her head and hands trapped by the stocks themselves while the rest of her body was unable to move as well, likely due to her being tied up quite tight and securely. "Where and how did a young girl even get a stocks in the first place... Actually I'd probably rather not know!"

"So many questions, none of which are particularly important." Wendy said with a smirk, resting her feet atop the blondes head, weighing it down so Mavis was forced to stare at the floor. "Why your is though, that's a pretty good question."

"Fine. Why am I here?" Mavis asked, face conveying her currently annoyed attitude as she continued to gaze upon the floor.

"Well you see..." Wendy began, removing her feet from atop Mavis's head, the blonde looked up just in time to see a mischievous grin on Wendys lips just before her face was once again buried beneath her soft soles. "I'm looking for a new foot slave and I thought you'd be a good choice!"

"Foot slave? No, I'd never be such a thing!" Mavis growled, though her muffled tone made her much less intimidating.

"Really? You're doing such a great job already." Wendy teased, dropping her left foot to the floor as she began lightly tapping Mavis's face with her sole. "And besides, your face is just so soft! I think my feet might be in love."

"No, stop it! I will not be your foot licker!" Mavis announced defiantly, shaking back and forth in a attempt to somehow free herself, all the while Wendys face continued to pat her face.

"As you can see, you're not going anywhere..." Wendy began, reaching into her pocket before pulling out a small key, with a giggle of victory she removed her foot from Mavis's face and leaned in slightly. "I bet I could be 'persuaded' to release you."

"Oh, you're a crafty one, aren't you?" Mavis asked, sighing as the blue haired girl leaned back in her seat. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to enjoy any of it."

"Really? I'm surprised that worked!" Wendy said, joy clear in her voice. "I thought I'd have to shove a foot down your throat until you agreed!"

"...Yea,that won't be necessary..." Mavis said with a awkward chuckle, just imagining such a thing made her uncomfortable.

"Then let's get started slave!" Wendy announced, her feet being placed flat against Mavis's face so fast it was if they'd teleported. "For my first order, start smelling them! I want to hear you inhale!"

Mavis stayed still for a moment, the entirety of her face had been covered by Wendys feet. Her eyes, nose and mouth had been buried beneath the girls soles. Oddly enough, Mavis didn't particularly mind the feet currently clinging to her face, they were wonderfully soft and even admittedly a bit cute...not that she could see them as her eyes were covered by the balls of Wendys feet. Normally she would've made some snappy remark when ordered around but this time she opted to stay quiet in hopes of getting this strange encounter over with as soon as possible. Doing as Wendy had instructed, Mavis took in a deep breath of Wendys soles, lasting several seconds it gave her quite awhile to experience the smells of the girls feet. Unsurprisingly the girls cute, soft feet didn't smell all that bad. Mavis took in another deep whiff of her soles, hints of lavender and sweat filling her lungs as she did so. Quietly, the blonde exhaled through her mouth straight onto the blue haired girls soles.

"Hehe, that felt nice." Wendy said with a childish smile, pulling her feet to the sides of Mavis's head so the pair could speak properly. "So, how's the smell?"

"Better than I expected." Mavis said with slightly reddened cheeks, trying to hide the fact she somewhat enjoyed the smell. "I haven't smelled very many feet though, so I'm probably not a good judge."

"Better that expected, that's a compliment I guess." Wendy said with a optimistic tone, resting her left foot atop the stock and allowing the right to hover a inch or so from Mavis's face. "I'm sure they'll taste better than expected too, start licking slave girl!"

Mavis starred into Wendys pale sole for a long moment, the embarrassment of what she was doing was beginning to set in. Somehow she'd been transported to a unknown location, trapped and convinced that being her capturers slave was the best means of escape. Shaking that thought aside and swallowing her pride, Mavis craned her head to the side to make eye contact with the blue haired girl. "You'd better not tell anyone about this..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. It'll be our little secret." Wendy said with a wink, moving her foot slightly closer. "That's if you do a good job, of course."

"Right..." Mavis said quietly, returning her attention to the sole hovering in front of her, it was a appealing enough foot Mavis told herself, she counted herself lucky she didn't get kidnapped and forced into temporary slavery by someone with disgusting feet. That relatively optimistic thought in mind, Mavis stuck out her tongue and lightly placed it against Wendys heel before immediately pulling it back into her mouth, her face contorting into a look of repulsion. "Disgusting!"

"Darn... that's exactly what Juvia said." Wendy sighed disappointedly. "Buuut, a deals a deal! Keep licking."

"No way, I don't know how something so cute and soft could taste so horr-" Mavis was cut off as Wendys left foot was suddenly lodged deep into her mouth, pinning her tongue beneath the young girls sole.

"Now now, no need to be so mean." Wendy teased, chuckling quietly as she began to move her foot back and forth in Mavis's mouth. "I'm sure you'll come to love the taste, just give it a chance!"

Mavis could taste nothing but the soft, clean foot that took up roughly half of her mouth. It was beyond disgusting in its taste, how could something that both looked and smelled so nice taste so horrific? The pleasant lavendery smell was gone, leaving only dried sweat for her taste buds to experience. With her tongue trapped beneath the blue haired girls sole Mavis had to choice but to endure the grossness of it. Wendys foot slid back and forth in her mouth, usually it moved quite slow but occasionally she'd quickly pull it nearly from Mavis's mouth only to launch it right back in again. Mavis let out a weak whimper, she felt pathetic and utterly helpless.

"I'd ask how you're enjoying yourself, but that seems kind of obvious at this point." Wendy said smugly, starring into the blondes eyes as she slowly move her foot back and forth in her mouth, torturing her taste buds with every movement. "Remember earlier when I mentioned something about shoving a foot down your throat until you obeyed?"

A slight terror in her eyes, Mavis nodded her head. Before it seemed like a unpleasant thought but now such a thing sounded like a terrible torture method, especially when considering just how unbearable the taste of Wendys feet were.

"Great, now unless you want that I suggest you start licking, like a good little slave!" Wendy said with a childish smile, removing her foot from Mavis's mouth and instead letting it hover inches from her face. "Deal?"

"D-deal." Mavis stammered, the pleasant odor of Wendys foot once again entering her nose. She looked at the foot inches from her face, from the tips of Wendys toes all the way down to about the halfway mark of her sole was now glistening with saliva.

"Wonderful, we'll have so much more fun now that I won't have to force you!" Wendy said cheerfully, wiggling her toes. "And don't worry, I'll even let you go after this. In, oh, let's say ten minutes."

"Really? You'll just let me go?" Mavis asked hopefully, in all honesty she was a bit afraid Wendy would just keep her here forever, forcing her to lick her nice smelling, gross tasting feet.

"Yup, now start sucking my toes, slave." Wendy ordered happily pressing her toes against Mavis's lips.

Mavis took a deep breath and a moment to prepare herself for the challenges the next ten minutes would surely bring. Against her better judgment she opened her mouth, allowing Wendys big toe to slip in. Immediately Mavis regretted her decision, just like before the salty taste filled her mouth but she was determined to do a at least decent job as she was at Wendys mercy in the end. That thought in mind Mavis began lapping away at the toe in her mouth, running her tongue over every millimeter of it. She did her best to ignore the horrible taste but despite her best efforts she couldn't do so no matter how much she tried, nevertheless she continued lavishing Wendys toe with her tongue. She even went as far to begin bobbing her head back and forth, sucking the toe as she licked.

"Oh, wow. You're much better at this than Juvia! She just cried, licked and mumbled things about Gray the whole time." Wendy admitted with a pleasurable sigh, not particularly seeming to care about the ordeal she apparently put her guild mate through. "This is wonderful...open up, the others are coming in."

With that Wendy stuck the remaining four toes of her left foot into Mavis's mouth who went right to work on them as well.

Mavis knew the horrible taste would no doubt stay in her mouth for sometime, but still she continued to do what Wendy wanted with only the slightest bit of hesitation. She slid her tongue back and forth against the bottoms of Wendys soft toes slowly and deliberately, pressing against them with a bit of force for a straight minute or so , only having to hold back the urge to gag several times, before switching to the tops of her toes. She did the same as she had done for the bottoms. Though fortunately she found that the tops of the blue haired girls toes didn't taste nearly as unbearable as the bottoms.

"Don't forget to get between my toes, that's where all the grossness really is!" Wendy giggled, somehow that made Mavis slightly afraid.

She could feel the girls toes spread in her mouth, after a moment of hesitation Mavis slid her tongue down into the crevice between two of the toes. Instantly she gagged as soon as her tongue made contact, clearly Wendy wasn't lying when she said that's where all the 'grossness' was hiding. She retracted her tongue slightly back into her mouth.

"Ples dun't mek meh do dis." Mavis pleaded, her voice barely understandable due to the mouthful of foot. She hated begging but desperate times called for desperate measures, and thanks to the terribleness between Wendys toes time were very desperate.

"Don't make you do this? I don't think so." Wendy said, grinning evilly. "You'd better do a good job slave...unless you want to be left here!"

Mavis could feel Wendys foot sliding deeper into her mouth, slowly but surely until the tips of her toes met Mavis's tongue. The blonde knew she had two choices...resist and end up with Wendys cute little foot being shoved deep into her throat. Or submission.

"Good girl." Wendy said smugly as she felt her slaves tongue make its way back between her toes. "Glad to can see reason, slave."

With a weak nod, Mavis scrubbed between Wendys toes with her tongue making sure to lick throughly. For roughly a minute she obediently worshipped the tiny space between her mistresses big and index toes, making sure the already previously clean area was spotless. Thankfully Mavis noted that the more she licked a certain area the less horrible it tasted...not that it ceased being horrible unfortunately. Soon Mavis transferred to the next area, sliding her tongue beneath Wendys toe before continuing to lick away between her toes...

"Good girl, you've got a talent for licking feet." Wendy said, tossing away the key with a mischievous smirk. "I think I'll just have to keep you!"


	13. Asuna Dominates Recon

Contribution

Title: Asuna Dominates Recon

Author: AkaiTheGuy

Categories: Sword Art Online

Characters: Asuna, Recon

Contains: Feet, femdom, forced foot worship

Deep in some maze like dungeon on Alfhiem Online...

"Well that was easy." Asuna said as the boss of the dungeon, a giant Minotaur named Asterion, fell over dead at Asunas feet. "And thanks for the help."

"Oh...Thanks." Recon answered awkwardly, sheathing his dagger as the giant beasts body de-spawned.

Asuna looked around the room they were in, it was massive in size. Relatively well lit by torches and braziers spread around, the walls and floor were made of dark stone blocks and large. Giant menacing statues with eyes that seemed to follow you lined the walls, some of which had been partly destroyed leaving pieces of stone scattered around the room. On the opposite side of the room there was a large chest sitting against the wall, which Asuna had begun walking towards.

"You know, I was kind of surprised when you invited me along." Recon said, following behind the blue haired girl. "Why bring me along instead of someone more useful, like Kirito or Leafa?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, everyone has their uses." Asuna said reassuringly, normally she would have brought along anyone else along but no one else would work for the evil little scheme she had planned, besides, Kirito was currently busy out on some other quest and no one else was online.

A few seconds pass and they reach the chest, it was a generic looking video game chest made of wood and iron. Upon Asuna opening it, a bright light shown for a few seconds as a little menu popped showing their rewards, a sizable amount of Yrd was added to their inventories being their prizes.

Just before it disappeared, Recon noticed something a bit odd and voiced his concern. "That's weird; I got a lot more than you even though I didn't do much."

"Oh well, just consider it payment for what's about to come next." Asuna said, casually drawing her sword and pressing the tip against Recons neck.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered, raising his hands slightly in a surrenderish pose.

"Just having some fun with my new foot slave." She answered with a smirk. "I tried it with Kirito but he unfortunately isn't a fan of licking other peoples' feet. Anyways, thankfully I have someone like you to force to do it."

"You want me to lick your feet? That's disgusting, I won't do it!" Recon said as defiantly as possible, which for him wasn't very much.

"Either you do it now or I'll come to your house and film you doing it as I force you!" Asuna threatened, pressing the tip of her sword against her slave-to-be's throat a little harder for emphasis. "Now get on your knees and start kissing my boots."

"W-what? No that's gross." Recon stuttered, this all was escalating and getting too weird way to quickly. "And I thought I was only licking-"

"Then I'll upload that video to the Internet for everyone to see." Asuna said smoothly, gesturing with her free hand to her shoes. "Imagine what Suguha will think when she watches you licking my feet."

Recon got a little red with embarrassment at the thought of Suguha seeing such a video. Asuna felt a small wave of joy go through her upon seeing Recon realize just how hopeless his situation was, there was no good way out of his unfortunate predicament and he knew it. But that didn't matter to Asuna, she was about to get what she wanted and that was all that really mattered to her. Asuna sheathed her sword with a slight but joyous smile on her face as Recon got to his hands and knees at her feet. Recon looked down at her boots, they were high heeled, mostly white aside from a bit of blue trimming at the top.

"This can be our little secret!" Asuna teased, looking down at the boy that was now essentially grovelling at her feet. "Now start kissing."

Recon groaned quietly to himself, accepting his fate, before he lowered his head down and pressed his lips against the cold metallic toe of Asuna's left boot. Several seconds passed in silence as Recon kissed Asuna's boot before lifting his head back up.

"...There I kissed your shoe...can I stop now?" Recon asked with the slightest bit of desperation present in his voice.

"Did I tell you too?" Asuna asked, pointing at her shoes. "I'll tell you when to stop, slave."

Asuna looked down at her slave and was quite satisfied with what she saw. Clearly disappointed with her answer, given the large frown on his face, Recon lowered his head back down and began kissing her boots again. This time instead of doing a long kiss lasting several seconds, he bestowed quick little pecks as he kissed around both of Asuna's shoes.

"This is really weird..." Recon thought, placing multiple quick smooches on her boots.

Meanwhile up above, Asuna was smiling contently. She knew Recon was the right person for this, she didn't expect him to be this submissive though but that just made it that much easier and more fun for her knowing she could get him to do whatever she wanted, a power she most definitely planned on abusing.

A few minutes pass...

"Okay, now follow me." Asuna said, suddenly walking away making Recon nearly kiss the ground by accident.

"Yes mistress." Recon said slightly sarcastically, following several feet behind her.

"Hmm, I like that. Keep calling me that." Asuna ordered, opening her menu as she walked.

Recon could see that she'd opened her inventory and soon enough both her boots and socks were unequipped, revealing her pale feet. Now barefoot, Asuna led Recon a little distance from where the chest was, toward the wall. More specifically one of the mostly destroyed statues, where large chunks of said statue were laying around on the ground. As Asuna led him around the various pieces of stone Recon took a quick glance down at the blue haired girls feet, he could see her soles as she walked around and to his dismay with every step she took more and more dirt and grime began to stick to her soles. Given how dirty the dungeon floor was, which was surprisingly dirty, her feet would be completely caked with the filth.

"Why'd they have to make this game so realistic?" Recon thought, knowing Asuna was just going to make him lick it off and there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"Hmmm, this'll do." Asuna said, choosing a seemingly random piece of stone to sit down on. Once comfortable, she pointed to her feet. "Alright slave, start licking!"

"Could you...clean them off at least?" Recon asked, looking down at her now dirty feet.

"Clean them off? That's what I have you for. So start worshiping foot boy!" Asuna ordered in a happy but still rather demanding tone, as if she didn't just order someone to lick her feet clean.

"You're evil..." Recon conceded, sitting down in defeat.

"I know." Asuna responded proudly, lifting her left foot to Recons face. "Now start licking!"

Recon sighed as he took hold of Asuna's ankle, bringing her foot closer to his face so that it was within easy licking distance. He stared at her sole for several seconds preparing himself for what would undoubtedly be a very unpleasant experience.

"Why'd they have to make this game so realistic...?" He thought to himself, the dirt and grime covering Asuna's sole certainly looked real enough.

"Come on, I know you heard me!" Asuna said, wiggling her toes.

Recon wanted to make some passive aggressive comment but instead decided it would likely be best to remain silent and do as his new found 'mistress' ordered. Wishing he was better able to stand up for himself, he stuck out his tongue and slowly brought it to Asuna's foot. Upon making contact with her dirt covered heel, Recon immediately pulled back in disgust.

"How's it taste?" Asuna asked, laughing a bit at the green haired boy at her feet.

"Like dirt...it's gross!" Recon whined, the taste was still very present in his mouth.

"Well it is dirt, it's not going to taste nice." Asuna said matter-of-factly, before switching to a more demanding tone. "Now continue and not another word until there's no more dirt!"

Asuna held her foot back up to Recons face, there was a clearly marked wet spot in the dirt on Asuna's heel where his tongue had been. Recon closed his eyes as he brought his tongue back to her foot, wincing a bit at the unpleasant taste as his tongue once again made contact with Asuna's left heel. He held it there for several seconds as he prepared himself to continue. Recon dragged his tongue slowly up Asuna's sole, leaving a clear trail of saliva in the dirt as he travelled upwards.

"This is gross…" Recon thought as his tongue began its descent back down Asuna's sole, creating another wet streak in the dirt. "...And she wants me lick it all off? That'll take forever!"

Now back at her heel, Recon licked around in a little circular pattern for a few seconds, the dirt still of course tasted as horrible as ever not to mention the smell that he'd just now noticed coming from Asuna's foot. It wasn't a particularly overwhelmingly bad odour, it was more of a faint, sweaty smell that was greatly overshadowed by the nastiness of dirt he was being forced to clean from his new found mistress's feet but still the slight smell of sweat was still there.

Asuna crossed her arms loosely as she watched her slave; there was a clear look of repulsion on his face as he slowly dragged his tongue back up her sole. Asuna felt a shiver of pleasure travel up her back at the sight and feel of her slave worshiping her, the fact that he was hating it made it a hundred times better. The blue haired girl smirked at the boy licking her feet, he had no idea what was in store for him.

Bits of dirt and mud were now beginning to cling to Recons lips as he cleaned her sole. Even when his tongue wasn't pressed against Asuna's foot he could still taste it, he was pretty sure that by this point that even his tongue and the inside of his mouth were beginning to get coated in the mud and dirt, he'd probably even swallowed a bit by accident without even realizing it. Fortunately though, he was nearly done with this foot and by extension, his impromptu forced foot slavery, he just had to do the same to the other foot and he'd be free to go. Though now that he thought about it, having to essentially repeat the process over again seemed pretty horrible...

"Good job, it seems you're a professional!" Asuna taunted as she moved her foot away from Recon to inspect her mostly clean sole. "Now for this one!"

"Do I have too?" Recon asked as humbly as possible, he knew the chances of this working were almost nothing but he figured he might as well try.

Instead of a verbal response, Asuna just gave him a evil glare which conveyed her message quite well. Recon sighed quietly as he lifted his hands to take hold of the foot, but was quite surprised to see Asuna's dirty right sole coming towards his face. Her foot now firmly placed on Recons face, Asuna pushed him backwards so that he was laying on his back as she stood up, towering above him she kept her foot flat against his head, covering most of his face.

"I got bored of sitting." Asuna said, lifting her foot an inch or so above Recons face. "Get started!"

Recon wanted to rub the back of his head where it had been basically slammed into the stone floor but he knew that would likely be a mistake on his part, instead he obeyed Asuna's instructions. He started licking, dragging his tongue up and down her sole, but this time a bit faster than before, because he wanted this terrible tasting nightmare to be over and also because he was now slightly afraid of what would happen if he disobeyed her.

"Stick out your tongue." Asuna ordered, lifting her foot a bit higher.

Recon did as he had been instructed and stuck out his tongue about as far as he could, immediately Asuna began rubbing her sole up and down on it, using his tongue as if it were a doormat to clean off her feet. Though at this point that's essentially what it was. Recon cringed at the now constant taste of Asuna's dirty sole running up and down his tongue, it still tasted horrible but fortunately this new method seemed to be working much better however since Asuna's foot had become much cleaner in the few seconds they'd been doing it.

A minute or so passes...

A faint noise could be heard, signifying that Asuna had received a message, she removed her foot from Recons face to inspect her sole before reading the message, somewhat surprisingly it was nearly spotless. The same couldn't be said for Recon though, his mouth was covered by one big muddy stain and his tongue was nearly completely black with dirt, the inside of his mouth probably wasn't much better.

"That's a nice look for you." Asuna teased, putting her left foot on Recons chest as she began to read the message, grinning as she finished. "It seems Lisbeth and Silica are on, I'm sure they'd love to introduce you to their feet!"

Hoped you liked it


	14. Hellsing Feet–Schrdinger Dominates Seras

Contribution

Title: Hellsing Feet – Schrdinger Dominates Seras

Author: AkaiTheGuy

Categories: Hellsing

Characters: Schrodinger, Seras, Integra Hellsing

Contains: Feet, Maldom, forced foot worship

"Ugh...homework sucks!" Schrödinger said, leaning back in his chair with a groan. "I swear Doc is out to get me!"

Schrödinger looked down at the stack of papers and textbooks that cluttered the desk of that occupied one corner of his Nazi propaganda filled room. Some months ago the Major had insisted that the younger members of Millennium be given a proper education. Whenever Schrödinger complained about the Majors decision, he'd always be greeted with 'Knowledge truly is power my young cat-like friend. As well as the key to a brighter, Nazi controlled future!' as an answer followed by a seemingly well-meaning smile from the Major. Though it would seem no amount of inspirational quotes could save him from all the extra weight he received as a consequence for his various shenanigans in class, such as falling asleep and teleporting out halfway through.

"I really don't wanna do this..." Schrödinger complained with a sigh, leaning forward to get to work. "It would be great if I had some excuse to not to do it..." 

And then there was a sudden flash of a blinding white light, Schrödinger found his rump no longer on the relatively soft chair at his desk but rather a cold, hard surface.

"What happened?" Schrödinger asked no one in particular as he rubbed his eyes, looking around his surroundings.

Schrödinger quickly hopped to his feet, fortunately now he could see and what he did see was just another unexpected twist in what was shaping up to be a rather odd day. He was in what appeared to be a mediumish sized room that must of been pretty old considering it was made of old stone bricks. There were several industrial looking sconce lights on every wall just before the ceiling and off in one corner, not far from a heavy metal door was some odd device full of blinking lights and all manner of other scientific looking thingys that sat atop a metal table alongside a camera. Several feet away stood Integra Hellsing and just behind her was Seras Victoria, holding her rather large cannon of a 'gun'.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Manor." Integra greeted him with a half, and probably insincere smile.

"Oh Lord Hellsing, a pleasure as always!" Schrödinger said, bending over for a sarcastic bow only smack his forehead on a unseen wall of glass. "Ow!" 

"As you've just found out, you're trapped behind a wall of bullet proof glass so hard not even Alucard could hope to break it. The only way in and out is through a certain, impenetrable and very hidden door you will never find." Integra said, rather satisfied with herself as she walked over and patted the odd machine. "And this piece of technology here is responsible for you being here. I'd tell you how it works but I doubt a girl such as-"

"I'm not a girl!" Schrödinger interrupted, clearly offended. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Sure you're not." Integra continued on as if she'd never stopped. "Not only can it tap into your powers via the wonders of quantum mechanics, it can also keep you from teleporting away by projecting an advanced force field."

"W-what?" Schrödinger asked, quite surprised and alarmed by this news.

"Go ahead and see for yourself." Integra said, gesturing to him with a hand, taking a place at Seras' side.

Schrödinger stood there for several seconds, fists clenched and eyes closed appearing to be trying to teleport off with all of his might to no avail.

"As you can see, it's no use." Integra said, putting her hand on Seras shoulder. "And I've ordered Seras here to pump as much information out of you as possible, by any means necessary. Isn't that right, Seras?"

"Yes ma'am!" Seras said, dramatically cocking her Harkonnen cannon.

"Good girl." Integra said, walking off to the large open door, she turned back for a moment before adding. "Oh and Schrödinger, no one will be able to hear your screams. I'll be back in a hour or so, you two play nicely now."

And with that she left, closing the door behind her. A second or so passed before the sounds of a heavy lock locking could be heard, leaving the two trapped together until further notice.

"Alright you, we can do this the easy way or..." Seras said threateningly, raising her weapon suggestively. "I can come in there and show you the hard way.

"Oh no need to violence, Fräulein." Schrödinger smirked, raising his hands a bit into the air. "I'll tell you anything!"

"Well that was easier than expected. Start talking then, tell me anything useful." Seras said seemingly relieved that she wouldn't have to torture anyone; she then nodded to the camera on the table. "And do try to speak loudly, this is being recorded."

"Of course!" Schrödinger responded sarcastically loud, before returning his voice to normal and taking a little step towards the glass wall. "I'll tell you a secret, a big one."

"Wonderful, let's hear it." Seras said, clearly eager to find out whatever this secret was.

"It's a big one, no one can find out...come closer!" Schrödinger whispered, dramatically peering around before leaning in so that his face was millimetres from the glass.

"Fine, but just this once." Seras said, deciding to play along with the cat boys shenanigans by pressing her ear against the glass.

"That machine doesn't work!~" The cat boy said in a singsong voice.

"W-what do you mean it doesn't work?" Seras demanded a bit nervously as she took a step back only to find that Schrödinger had vanished.

"Surprise!" Seras heard Schrödinger announced from behind right before she felt him grab and slam her head against the glass with a pained yelp. In a daze Seras fell backwards onto ground with a thud, looking up she saw Schrödinger holding her Harkonnen cannon with a mischievous smirk.

"Pew pew!" He snickered as he easily turned the heavy cannon towards the machine that had brought him to his current location and fired, causing the machine to explode into a dozen fiery pieces.

"Hey stop tha-" Seras protested as she began to sit up only to have the cat boy plant his left boot on her chest and force her back to the ground.

"You people interrupted my homework... And now you have to pay!" Schrödinger announced ominously with an evil grin, pressing his boot down harder against his captive vampires chest.

"What?! No you're OUR prisoner, not the other way around!" Seras yelled, grabbing onto Schrödingers ankle to attempt to pull it off by force.

"Pshh good luck with that!" Schrödinger taunted as Seras tried remove his foot from her chest, so far she'd failed to move it any more than a millimetre.

"How are you this strong?" Seras asked as she tried with all her might.

"How are you this weak?" Schrödinger teased back, grinding the heel of his boot down rather hard against her chest.

"Agh stop!" Seras pleaded as dignified as possible, quickly realizing the hopelessness of her situation but nevertheless she still tried despite the cat boys teases and taunts.

"Well that's enough of that!" Schrödinger decided, suddenly hopping onto Seras stomach knocking the wind out of her. 

"Now for the fun..." Schrödinger said with a grin, propping the Harkonnen cannon against the glass wall before dropping down onto Seras stomach so that he was in a sitting position which, to Seras dismay, once again forced the air from her lungs causing her to suck in air as the cat boy placed a foot on the floor on either side of her head. "Left or right?"

"W-what? Neither!" Seras said, not knowing or really caring where Schrödinger was going with this.

"Neither? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Let's do right." Schrödinger said, propping his right boot up against the underside of Seras chin, pressing her head against the ground as he leaned forward a bit to undo his shoe laces.

"Hey get your dirty shoe off me!" Seras protested, shaking her head around a bit in a vain attempt to remove Schrödinger foot.

"As you wish my dear." Schrödinger said, grabbing hold of his boot and slipping it off, revealing to Seras his black sock clad foot before placing his other foot in the same position, untying and slipping off his boot with a mischievous smile.

"Just what exactly are you doing?" Seras asked slightly annoyed, she'd thought Schrödinger would have taken a much more violent route to make her 'pay'.

This was just odd and a bit humiliating, having him sitting comfortably on her stomach. Seras would have resisted if she thought she stood half a chance of overpowering the cat boy but given the Schrödinger's surprising amount of strength she simply laid there as he set his boots aside.

"Tell me Miss. Victoria... How do you feel about feet?" Schrödinger asked, placing his feet seven or so inches above her face.

"They're feet, they're all smelly and gross. Yours are no exception, I can already smell them!" Seras said, turning her head to the side only to shiver a bit in disgust as she felt the cat boys feet being placed on the side of her face, pinning her head against the floor beneath his warm soles.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! I think the two of us will be having a lot of fun together." Schrödinger said, scratching the side of his captives head with his toes.

"Stop it you weirdo!" Seras complained, trying and failing to shake his feet off her head.

"What's that? You want to smell my feet?" Schrödinger asked, using his feet to force Seras head to face forward, only to firmly plant both of his socked feet onto Seras face.

Seras tried to protest but due to Schrödinger's soles covering her face all of her words came out as relatively pathetic little muffled noises which only made the cat boy laugh at her, further drowning out her complaints. His black socks were warm and moist with sweat; Seras knew that they probably would smell like death itself so she held her breath in hopes that Schrödinger would move them off her face, though she knew that was very unlikely.

"Your face makes for a great foot rest, so soft and comfy!" Schrödinger teased, rubbing his feet up and down her face. "But anyways, time for the good stuff to begin... start smelling them! I wanna hear you take in nice big whiffs!"

So far Seras had been holding her breath as that was her only real way of resisting but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The thought of breathing in the cat boys likely gross foot odour, that was undoubtedly rubbing off onto her face, certainly wasn't a nice one.

"Might as well get it over with..." She thought before exhaling out onto Schrödinger's socked soles, realizing that there wasn't really anything she could do other than obey the cat boy that was currently perched on her stomach.

"Oh you're giving in already?" Schrödinger taunted, apparently having been aware of Seras 'resistance'. "They definitely don't make vampires like they used to... But oh well, nice and submissive slaves are just as fun!"

Seras tried her best to ignore the cat boys taunts and instead focused on the daunting task ahead. She thought that maybe if she just played along Schrödinger would hopefully be merciful with his perverted torture techniques and then would just teleport away when he was satisfied, though she had a sneaking suspicion that the opposite would happen. But that aside, she took a moment to mentally prepare herself to carry out the cat boys order.

"Enough dramatic build up already!" Schrödinger complained, pressing his feet down a bit harder with a mischievous grin.

Not particularly wanting to anger Schrödinger, Seras did as she had been ordered and took in a long, long smell of the cat boys soles, regretting every millisecond of it as the rank smell of his feet filled her lungs. She coughed several times as she exhaled out onto his soles, cringing in disgust as she noticed the smell stayed in her nostrils.

"Ha! You're so pathetic, smelling the enemies feet with barely even resisting, if you could even call it that." Schrödinger teased, to Seras surprise though he lifted his feet from her face giving her hope that this would be over but his next words crushed any such hope. "Now for part two!"

"Part two? You already made me smell your feet! What else could you want?" Seras asked, clearly wanting nothing else to do with the cat boys feet.

"Shh Fräulein, there'll be many, many more parts so you'd better start loving my feet!" Schrödinger said, hoping up off of Seras stomach but before she had a chance to do anything she found the toes of the cat boys left foot pressing against her lips. "Now take my sock off."

"Do I really have... fine, I'll do it." Seras said, realizing there was no way to talk her way out of this situation, Seras lifted her hands up to the cat boys sock but was stopped.

"Oh no no, take it off... With your nice big vampire teeth! I find they're useful for sock removal." Schrödinger laughed as he used his pointer fingers to pretend he had the large incisors that vampires possessed before reaching for and easily holding Seras Harkonnen cannon for extra emphasis.

"You're cruel..." Seras sighed defeated, which only made Schrödinger giggle a bit as he leaned the cannon back up against the wall. Seras gently bit down on the loose bit of fabric around the cat boys toes, the smell of his foot was unfortunately finding its way to Seras nose once again making the process twice as worse and three times as embarrassing.

Once Seras had a good enough grip, Schrödinger began to move back his leg which caused the sock to slowly slide off, revealing his foot as it went. The sock slipped past his ankle and then his heel as Schrödinger slowly pulled his leg until it quickly slipped over his sole and toes, giving Seras a up close and personal view of his pale foot for about half a second until his sock landed on her face, covering her eyes.

"Ah…Fresh dungeony air!" Schrödinger sighed contently, using his toes to remove his sock from his captives face only to put his other foot against Seras lips. "Now for the other one."

They repeated the process over again. Schrödinger was obviously enjoying himself, Seras though had come to the conclusion that this was by far the lowest and most humiliated she'd ever been.

"Now then, time for a bit of insurance. Can't have you resisting now can we?" Schrödinger said cheerfully, using his foot to flip Seras to her back which produced a surprised little yelp from the vampire at her rather unexpected change of position.

Now laying on her stomach Seras felt one of Schrödingers feet come down onto her back, keeping her from attempting to escape, not that she could. A moment later she felt the cat boy pull her arms behind her back and began fiddling around with her hands.

"What are you doing back there?" Seras asked, trying and failing to twist her head

"Tying your hands together with my sock obviously!" Schrödinger responded just as soon as he finished, flipping his captive over once again with his foot before taking a step back. "...And finished."

"What? Why? I wasn't going to try anything!" Seras grumbled, now laying on her back with her hands bound together with the cat boys sweaty sock.

"Well too late now... And besides, I think I like you better like this." Schrödinger said, poking Seras cheek with his big toe before he began pacing in circles around his captive vampire, thinking aloud. "Oh what to do next, maybe we-"

"You could let me go?" Seras interjected hopefully just as the cat boy had begun to poke at her cheek again with his left big toe.

"Hmm maybe..." Schrödinger said as if he was actually considering it as he slowly drug his toe up to her mouth and before she even thought he was up to anything the cat boy slipped his toe into her mouth. "...Or maybe you should suck my toes!"

Seras was a bit caught off by Schrödinger suddenly forcing his big into her mouth, that was made evident by surprised look that covered her face, which Schrödinger found to rather comical. Unsurprisingly the cat boys big toe tasted just as bad as his foot smelled, maybe worse. So Seras tried as best as she could to keep her tongue from making contact with Schrödinger's toe, which she was able to do surprisingly well.

"You know, I'm not the only one where with unholy, amazing regenerative abilities." Schrödinger said with his ever present smirk as he once again easily picked up the Harkonnen cannon and pointed it at Seras left leg. "Maybe you'd like a bit of motivation?"

In a understandable panic, Seras shook her head several times as she began to 'eagerly' lick and suck away at Schrödinger's toe, hating both the gross sweaty taste as well as the smell that had been continuously radiating from the cat boys foot. It seemed as if he'd never washed his feet, Seras thought.

"How about a bit more!" Schrödinger teased, cocking the cannon and nudged Seras leg with the end of the barrel.

"No no, that won't be necessary! I'll be good!" Seras promised awkwardly with cat boys toe in her mouth, obviously requiring no more 'motivation' as she began bobbing her head up and down, eagerly licking away at Schrödinger's big toe to avoid any cannon related injuries.

"You're pretty good at sucking... I bet you've had a lot of practice." Schrödinger said suggestively, twisting his foot around whilst making eye contact with his toe sucking captive and, to Seras relief, he propped up the Harkonnen cannon against the wall. "But that's enough of that, time for some foot licking."

"You're evil..." Seras whimpered, as Schrödinger removed his toe from her mouth and let his foot hover above her face for several long seconds so Seras could stare up at the sole she was going to serving for the foreseeable future.

"Well duh, I am a Nazi, so of course I'm evil!" Schrödinger said, laughing as he slammed his foot down which produced a pained little yelp of surprise from the vampire that he found rather satisfying. "Now make it shine!"

With the cat boys foot firmly resting on her face, Seras stuck out her tongue as best as she could which wasn't very much as Schrödingers sole pressing down kept her from having very much tongue based mobility. Regardless of that she licked around the at the bottom of his sole, moving her tongue in little circles.

"This kid needs to bathe...this is horrible!" Seras thought as she continued with her little circles on Schrödinger's sole.

At that moment she'd love nothing more than to stop licking but considering her position she thought it would be best to just follow the cat boys perverted orders. The odour radiating off of Schrödinger's foot certainly wasn't making Seras position any more enjoyable, it smelled like cheddar and vinegar that had been sitting in one of his sweaty boots for a week. It was hard to believe someone like him could even produce such a smell! Fortunately for Seras though, she was beginning to get used to the horrid stench mainly due to her nose being pressed right against its source. Still, despite her getting used to it, she still felt like gagging every few seconds not to mention how degrading it was to actually get used to someone's foot odour, especially some Nazi brat with cat ears.

"Having trouble down there? Cat got your tongue?" Schrödinger teased, rubbing his foot against Seras face and tongue for several seconds before, to Seras surprise, the cat boy removed his foot from her face before he walked off.

Seras turned her the left and watched Schrödinger walk/skip over to the table sitting in the corner of the room that held the quantum teleportation machine, or at least its smouldering remains. Reaching the table, Schrödinger picked something up with a quiet ominous laugh.

"Well, my unfortunate captive, I hope your not camera shy..." Schrödinger snickered, spinning on his heel to reveal that he was holding the camcorder that had been taping every moment of their time alone. "... because we're going to make a foot filled porno!"

"W-what?!" Seras gasped, sitting up as she did so with her hands still awkwardly but firmly tied behind her back as Schrödinger zoomed the camera in on her face. "Can't we just go back to me licking your feet without a camera?"

"Nope! Now crawl over to your Master!" Schrödinger ordered happily, sitting on the edge of the table with his feet dangling just barely above the dirty dungeon ground. "Unless you want to get the Harkonnen involved?"

"Fine, fine..." Seras groaned, getting on her knees and beginning the several meter journey to the cat boys feet, sarcastically adding. "Whatever you wish, master."

"Master?" Schrödinger chirped as his ears perked up, he turned the camera to record Seras awkwardly making her way to him. "Hehe, it's good to see you know your place!"

Finally Seras made it to her destination, she sat on her knees at Schrödinger's feet as the cat boy carefully swung his legs back and forth, nearly kicking Seras with every swing. Somehow she felt even more pathetic than earlier, perhaps it was because she was literally sitting at Schrödinger's feet, awaiting orders to do some perverted thing.

"Okay, now what?" Seras asked a bit impatiently, clearly wanting to just get this whole situation finished no matter how embarrassing and degrading it would be.

"Well, since you asked..." Schrödinger said, lifting up both of his feet and laying them on Seras corresponding shoulders as if they were footrests, before focusing the camcorder on Seras now slightly reddening face between his feet. "You can politely ask your master for the honor of licking his feet!"

"Seriously?" Seras asked, if she could she'd rather have just grabbed Schrödinger's feet and started licking away, that seemed much better than asking for the 'honour'.

"Yes! When am I not serious?" Schrödinger teased as he began poking Seras cheeks with his big toes from their comfortable position on their footrest, before playfully threatening. "Do it or I'll put this whole video up on the internet. We'd probably go viral! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Don't you dare do that!" Seras said indignantly, though it was hard to be taken seriously when someone was massaging her cheeks with their toes. "It's bad enough you're making do this."

"Which you should be doing, hurry up and beg! The cameras getting bored." Schrödinger said with a smirk of anticipation.

"Okay, okay... satanic cat..." Seras groaned, that last bit earning a giggle from said cat boy. Swallowing her already basically none existent pride Seras spoke, trying to sound as pathetic and subservient as possible. "... Schrödinger may I...please...have the honor of licking your... wonderful feet?"

"Hmm...Not good enough, do it again!" Schrödinger laughed as Seras face grew red in embarrassment at what she'd said.

"What? Serio-" Seras began to protest when she was cut off but Schrödinger suddenly planting both of his feet on her face, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"No no, that was great! I'm not evil enough to make you say it twice, now start licking slave!" Schrödinger laughed, finding it rather hilarious just how much power he had over his vampiric captive.

Schrödinger placed his left foot back on Seras left shoulder/footrest and allowed his right foot to hover several inches from Seras face. The cat boys soles was pale and soft looking, during his time walking around barefoot he did manage to accumulate a bit of dirt on his sole but for the most part it was spotless. Schrödinger smirked and wiggled his toes a bit as Seras closed her eyes, leaned in and stuck her flat on his heel. Slowly she drug her tongue upwards, cringing at the sweaty and vinegar-esque taste as well as the little bits of dirt and grime that stuck to her tongue as she made her way upwards. The smell from his foot still didn't help make her situation any more pleasant. The slightly sickening odor quickly filled her nose until it was the only thing she could smell.

"Ha! This is great! You're doing it so slowly it almost seems like you enjoy licking my feet." Schrödinger teased, moving the camera all around to record various angles of Seras licking his sole. "Tell the camera how it tastes!"

"Really...?" Seras asked but she then sighed, looked at the camera and answered in a rather defeated tone. "It's by far the worst thing I've ever tasted."

"Oh I like that answer, you'd better get back to it then!" Schrödinger laughed, pressing his sole against Seras face for a moment before she continued.

And on Seras licked for the next thirty or so spirit breaking minutes, submissively worshipping both of the cat boys feet without any resistance, with Schrödinger relaxing and taunting her the entire time...

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Schrödinger asked, sitting up from his laying position on the table he'd been in for the last thirty wonderful minutes. "Well fun for me at least, I'm sure you despised every second!"

"That was horrible..." Seras mumbled, by this point she thought she must of licked every bit of both of the cat boys feet a thousand times but finally they were out of her face and were instead just dangling there in front of her.

"Hehe... You really are pathetic!" Schrödinger taunted as if she already didn't know it, picking up the camcorder and shoving it into Seras face, who just sat there meekly as Schrödinger poked her several times with the lens, giggling childishly all the while before stopping and leaning back a bit. "Geez, don't fight back or anything!"

Seras sat there on her knees, the smell of Schrödingers feet was still fresh in her nose and she was certain that the gross taste of his soles would be stuck in her mouth for at least a week. She was tempted to ask, or possibly beg, if they were done with this perverted game that Schrödinger seemed intent on playing despite the fact that he could leave at literally any moment, but instead of speaking up she decided to simply stay silent at the cat boy's feet.

"Why so glum? There's people who'd pay for what you're getting for free!" Schrödinger teased, propping his left foot on her shoulder as he traced around her face with his right foots toes. He started at her forehead and went in little loops and zigzag patterns until he reached her lips, at which point he rotated his left foot a bit so it hooked around the back of her head as he suddenly pushed his toes toes passed Seras lips, joyfully yelling. "Surprise!"

It certainly was a surprise for Seras. As Schrödinger forced his toes and a third of his foot deep into her mouth Seras gagged loudly, her eyes widening in shock as the cat boy laughed mischievously. She pulled at Schrödinger's sock that was still firmly binding her wrists together behind her back so that she could pull his foot from her mouth but the sock held tight.

"Oh? Looks like you're not having very much fun." Schrödinger laughed, pulling her head closer to him with his left foot while pushing his right foot even further into his unfortunate captives mouth.

Schrödinger's foot had her tongue pinned beneath his sole. Seras saw a evil little smirk form on his lips as he began slowly pulling his foot so it was nearly out of her mouth, only to slide it back in forcing her to gag every time. With every in and out motion she had no choice but to 'lick' his sole as it was constantly passing over her trapped tongue, somehow the horrible taste of his foot paled in comparison to the suffering she was enduring as he gagged her with his foot, pushing slightly deeper with every in and out motion. Soon enough, pained tears began to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks only to land on top of Schrödinger's foot, which he found to be rather funny.

Three sounds filled the room the small, dark room the pair inhabited. Schrödinger's foot sliding in and out of Seras mouth, making a faint but distinct, wet 'squelch' noise. Seras gagging rather loudly on said foot and finally the cat boy himself, who's sinister little laughs of amusement outweighed the other two.

"Don't forget to smile for the camera!" Schrödinger teased, recording every bit of what Seras would definitely describe as a torture session.

After a minute or so, though it felt like a eternity to her, Schrödinger finally pulled his foot from her mouth and once more allowed his feet to dangle in front of her.

"Now let's see, what to-" Schrödinger began to ponder aloud, only to be interrupted.

"Please... No more!" Seras pleaded, bending over she began kissing the tops of the cat boys feet in a rather pitiful display. "I'll do anything! Anything, just no more of that horrible gagging!"

"Wow...I broke the vampire." Schrödinger mused, speaking to no one in particular. Though he had to admit he was certainly enjoying this new side of Seras, bent over kissing his feet whilst both begging and crying. For a very brief second, Schrödinger considered showing mercy but quickly shrugged off the idea, this was the best part after all. So over the next minute he sat there, enjoy himself as Seras kissed/licked the tops of his feet, he made sure to get every bit of it on camera as well to immortalize every moment of the vampires pathetic pleas for mercy.

"Well I've had my fun.." Schrödinger said, as Seras lapped away at the tops of his feet. "So I think it's time I take my leave."

"Really?" Seras asked hopefully, looking up with a thankful smile.

"Yup, Schrödinger's reign of terror over you is done!" The cat boy announced, disappearing before Seras could say another word.

"Finally alone..." Seras said, relishing the words as she spoke them.

"Or are you?" Schrödinger's voice asked from behind as Seras felt a hand on the back of her head pull her backwards onto the ground.

"B-but you said..." Seras stammered but silenced herself, realizing there was nothing she could say to save herself.

"I did... But I couldn't leave without a satisfactory ending!" Schrödinger said happily, pointing at the camcorder with his free hand before lifting his right foot above Seras face. "Now smile for the camera!"

Seras, of course, didn't smile not that Schrödinger seemed to mind as he poised his toes downwards and lunged his foot into Seras mouth, laughing as her eyes widened in surprise. He quickly pinned her tongue to the bottom of her mouth and began rubbing his sole up and down, forcing her to 'lick' his foot against her will for several long moments before he slowly began to push his foot deeper, causing Seras to gag loudly with every inch his foot travelled until he found he could go no further.

"Hmm so that's how far I can go." Schrödinger laughed, zooming in on Seras face with the camera revealing that about half of his foot was lodged into her mouth.

Suddenly Schrödinger's ear twitched and he frowned bittersweetly, twisting his foot around as he pulled and pushed it back in several times. "Looks like our playtime is over."

Just then the sounds of the door unlocking filled the room right before Integra swung it open and entered.

"Seras for your sake I hope he- what the hell?" Integra began casually but then was understandably shocked to find the cat boy standing over Seras, his foot deep in her mouth.

"Well I think it's time I take my leave." Schrödinger laughed, taking another sarcastic bow towards Integra, putting all of his weight on the foot lodged in Seras mouth causing her to gag violently before he vanished into thin air.

A week later...

Seras had just reached the large wooden doors to Sir Integra's office, she stopped and greeted Walter who was waiting outside. 

"Seras I don't know what you've done but she's not happy..." Walter warned, opening the door and allowing the vampire to enter and closing the door behind her.

Integera sat at her desk in silence, her computer screen was glowing and illuminating her stem face. Seras gathered her courage and approached.

"Y-you wanted to see me ma'am...?" Seras said, trying to sound as polite and humble as possible.

"Yes Seras, would you mind telling me what the hell this is?" Integera asked, trying to contain her rage as she turned the computer monitor to Seras.

Seras leaned forward inspect the screen and immediately gasped in shock. The screen was on YouTube, showing a video entitled 'Pathetic vampire girl worships handsome cat boys feet!'.

"That little Nazi bastard..." Seras said quietly in disbelief.

"He did and look at that, sixty million views and it's only been up for a week." Integera growled, before sliding her chair back from her desk slightly. "Come around here."

Seras did as she was told, still in shock that she was now a viral sensation for being forced to lick that cat boys feet but her train of thought suddenly changed when she saw that Integra was barefoot.

"I think you need to face some sort of punishment." She said with a grin, pointing to her feet. "And I know the perfect method. On your knees vampire, time to serve your Master..."


	15. Attack of the Giant Suu

Contribution  
Title: Attack of the Giant Suu  
Author: Chaos  
Categories: Monster Musume  
Characters: Suu, Kii  
Contains: Giantess, Slime, Buttcrush, Vore

In a world where beautiful, dangerous monsters coexist with humans things can be so complicated. Big questions like, should one race fear the other? Is love possible between two different species? What rights does a nonhuman have? All these questions have no easy answer and are contemplated constantly by both races. However, for some, the world is simple and in their ignorance, they are blessed.

Such is the case for Suu.

Suu was a slime monster, not like those ugly things in RPGs that can be killed with one attack. Suu was made up of a blue transparent mass with the consistency of Jello that could be moulded into different forms. With green and yellow hair like antennas coming out from atop her head, she kept a humanoid form that according to her friend Papi was 'super cute!' She kept this form most of the time, letting it grow and expand when she added liquid to her mass. Most of the expansion went to her rear and chest, which she discovered humans liked to look at a lot. Suu was a guileless monster girl, not too smart, not too clever, but she had a good heart and cared about all her friends. Which brings her to what she was out of the house doing now. She had left her home and master, Kurusu, to visit an old friend that she had promised to visit.

"Here I come, Kii!" The slime girl giggled as she moved through the open forest to meet up with her Dryad friend, Kii. She was supposed to be going with Papi but her friend had wandered off when she spotted a cart selling ice cream and Suu had gone on without her without even realizing she was gone until she was miles away in the forest. Undaunted by the loss of her traveling companion, Suu continued to head towards her meet up with Kii. Dressed in a yellow raincoat and boots with not a shred of clothing on underneath, Suu wasn't going to let anything stop her.

"HONK!"

It took Suu two seconds to turn towards the sound, just in time to get hit by the bumper of a speeding truck. The slime girl was sent flying into some bushes as the truck came to a screeching halt. Suu blinked as she found herself unharmed, her soft body taking the hard blow easily. She then noticed her raincoat had been wrecked, the branches of the bush tearing it apart. With a little huff of annoyance, she removed the ruined outfit. Master wouldn't be happy she destroyed the nice coat he gave her even though she didn't understand why he made her wear it. Most humans liked her walking around naked, why did he want to cover her up? Master could just be so confusing all the time.

"What the Hell did you hit?!"

"I don't know, I think it was a duck!"

"Ducks don't wear clothing, idiot!"

Suu moved her malleable, slippery form out of the bush, shifting her body back to normal as three humans got out of the truck. One of them looked really big and mean, he was screaming at a younger human that was apologizing frantically while the third human, a female, smoked a cigarette and glared at the two men. The shouting ended when Suu came up to them with her hand up to wave at the new humans. Hitting her wasn't nice, but her friends hit master all the time so maybe they just liked her very much. Maybe the woman would start smothering her with her breasts like her friends do to master?

"What the Hell is that? One of those freaks?" Suu's hand dropped at the woman's words. This human was not a very nice one. She no longer wanted to be smothered in her breasts.

"Yui, chill out. Sorry we hit you. We were just…transferring some stuff and didn't see you. Are you okay, I can look you over if you want?" asked Gin, the youngest of the group. He was just a college student trying to make some extra money. The two people with him were Yui, a chain-smoking, bitch he couldn't get away from fast enough and Hiroshi, a grumpy, large guy that acted like an old man. He leered at the strange monster girl, eyeing her naked body. She didn't have nipples or a pussy, but her small body still looked sexy. Gin had always had a thing for monster girls, not the gross ones with spider or snake bodies, the nice ones with animal ears and big tits. This one looked a little weird but beggars can't be choosers. Reaching out towards her, she slipped past him, trying to see what was in the back of the truck. Hiroshi was having none of that.

"Where do you think you're going? Who the Hell do you think you are? What were you thinking, standing in front of our truck like a damn fool? You an idiot or something?" Hiroshi sneered as he blurted out questions, ignoring the fact that they had been speeding in the middle of a forest and hadn't noticed Suu even though she was right in front of them. Suu stared at the big man, and just ignored him, focusing instead on getting to the back of the truck. She smelled something familiar that she wanted to check quickly. Strapped to the back of the truck was a huge crate with human words on it. Unable to read, Suu instead tried to touch a purple substance that was leaking from the top of the crate.

"You freaking moron! Don't touch that!" Hiroshi snapped, grabbing Suu by her dangling green and yellow tendril like hair. Lifting her up into the air, he checked to make sure the cargo was secure. As he looked over every inch to see if it had gotten loose, he eyed the labels printed on the crate. The first one read, 'Super Strength Fertilizer' but over that was another tag that marked the fertilizer as Industrial Waste. This stuff was dangerous to a human, which was why his company paid him, Gin and Yui to dump it where no one would ever find it. It might kill some trees and make the animals sick, but that wasn't his problem. Why worry about stupid stuff like that?

"Is the crate fine? I swear if that thing has started leaking because of your shitty driving I'm going to kill you," Yui growled, shaking her fist at Gin, who just sneered back at her. Looking at Suu, he saw her still reaching for the crate, not understanding what was going on. "Gin! Get over here and restrain this stupid bitch! We got to find somewhere to dump the cargo and get out of here!"

"I'm coming boss," Gin said, his hands already out to grab the slime girl. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her body, he bet he could cop a couple feels and she wouldn't say a thing. She looked really soft and shiny, he bet if he cupped her butt his hands would just melt into her skin.

Now while not the brightest of monsters, even Suu could tell there was something creepy about the way Gin was looking at her. It reminded her of the looks Miia made at master while he slept. Not wanting any part of whatever he hand planned, Suu pulled her hair out of Hiroshi's grip and jumped towards the crate, something about this box was stirring a memory of hers. As she grabbed it in her hands, she pulled it back, the rope tied around it coming loose as Gin didn't do a good job securing it. Suu smiled as the crate came off the truck and then landed on top of her, breaking open and splattering her in industrial waste. Gin, Hiroshi, and Yui stared at the mess with their mouths dangling open in shock and horror.

"My truck!" Yui screeched, running over to see if the deadly chemicals had touched her car, not giving Suu a single glance as she bathed in that very waste. The woman only cared about her car, which was now dripping with the pollutant they'd been carrying. Furious, she stomped over to Hiroshi and grabbed him by the shirt as she snarled in his face. "I thought you had it secured to the truck!"

"I did! When we stopped it must have gotten loose and when that bitch grabbed it the entire thing fell off. I knew we should have taken a company truck, your shitty old car was too small," Hiroshi screamed back, not taking any blame for this screw-up. So her truck was a little damaged, big deal. The bigger issue was that this was too close to civilization; they were supposed to dump this crap where no one could find it. Now some stupid hiker might stumble on it and report the dumping. They could lose their jobs.

As Hiroshi and Yui screamed obscenities at each other, blaming the other for everything they could think of, Gin was staring at Suu as the purple fertilizer she'd been covered in seeped into her absorbent body. Gin took a step back as Suu grew a foot taller, then another foot and then another. Gin's alarm rose every time Suu grew until he was in a full-blown panic mood. Taking several steps back, he trembled and pointed at the slime girl. "G-Guys! We have a problem!"

Gin's coworkers turned to where he was pointing and went pale; their bulging out in horror as they saw Suu crouched before them, twenty times bigger than she was before. She rose up, her recently inflated chest wobbling as she stood at her new full height of fifty feet. She towered over the humans who had broken out of their terror-induced stupor and were rushing back to the truck. Suu gave the truck a kick, sending it flying into the bushes much like it had sent her flying. Without a way to escape, Hiroshi, Gin, and Yui were trapped with the giant-sized monster girl.

Not one to be intimated, even by someone big enough to crush him like a bug, Hiroshi stepped forward to confront Suu. "Get out of here! We don't want your kind here or in our country! Go back to where you came from!" Suu responded to his bigoted screaming but just smiling down at him before one of her green and yellow antennas lifted up and pointed at Hiroshi. The burly man stared at the round tentacle for a second before it shot down and slammed right on top of him with a crash, sending a dust cloud around the impact area. Yui and Gin screamed as they saw their annoying coworker crushed.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Gin repeated, feeling like he was going to faint. As the dust settled, they were able to see that Hiroshi hadn't been crushed like they thought. He had been forced into Suu's antenna when she brought it down on him, trapped him inside her slime where he couldn't scream anymore. He bulged out the oozing tentacle, his body thrashing around as he held his throat. Hiroshi was drowning but before he could pass out, a bubble of air formed around his head, saving him. Suu just giggled, she wasn't planning on hurting the human, even if he was rude. Hiroshi began sliding down her hair, unable to fight against the slimy interior of Suu. She brought him right into her head, leaving him trapped just behind her eyes. She turned to the remaining humans, who were trembling pathetically at her feet.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt any of you, unlike you, I do not hurt innocent creatures or harm this beautiful land. Shame on you for your thoughtless actions. Don't you realize we all have you share the world and respect one another? Maybe once you have suffered a little you'll understand," Suu contemplatively said, rubbing her chin as she dwelled on what punishment she could administer to these humans. Suu had not only grown in size but brainpower too. She understood what these three were doing and was very upset they had been planning to hurt her friend Kii's forest again. She needed to show them that actions have consequences. Remembering how Papi once said, 'Butt-head's need to be taught respect', a clever idea came to Suu.

"I know exactly what you deserve," Suu chuckled as she swayed her big hips and turned around. Before her ass had been cute and perk, but now she had a big, fat bubble butt that put Papi's booty to shame. Slapping her big butt as it hung over the two humans, Suu started to bend over, dropping her ten-foot butt right on top of the pair. Yui screamed as the big rear neared, but Gin was too busy ogling the biggest butt he had ever seen to say anything. Even in danger, his perverted nature took over. Suu sat down, dropping her blue ass on top of the two and pushing them down onto the ground. Unlike with Gin, she wasn't absorbing them right away; she was letting them feel the weight of her backside grounding them into the dirt before letting them enter her transparent form.

"This feels kind of nice," Suu muttered as she wiggled her ass against Gin and Yui, feeling them try to squirm out under her tremendous weight. She pushed down completely on them, letting them sink into her soft backside but not completely get sucked into her slime. She sat down on them for a minute before they started to go still. Once again Suu was reminded humans needed to breathe. With a slurping sound, they were pulled into her backside and air bubbles surrounded their heads. They were now trapped in her ass; to do with as Suu wanted.

"Let's see, you also ruined my rain coat. Can't forget about that," Suu said before she activated her body's natural ability to dissolve everything she took in. The humans clothing dissolved inside her and they started struggling, thinking they were going to be digested too. Suu laughed, she said she wasn't going to hurt them and she meant it. Quickly, she was left with three naked humans floating around inside her. "I hope my insides aren't too cold for you now."

Suu repositioned all three humans inside her, putting them inside her midsection; they floated there naked, unsure what Suu was going to do with them next. What the giant slime had decided to do was leave them inside her and find the proper authority to arrest the three for illegal dumping. However, Suu was able to feel every inch of the humans as they were suspended inside her, including the youngest ones hard, oozing cock. Suu's cheeks brightened at the knowledge that she had aroused the human and felt her curiosity piqued. Drawing Gin out of her stomach, she dumped him onto her waiting palm. Shaking and holding himself, Gin was lifted up to Suu's face, her large green eye focused on his hard-on.

"You're aroused by me? Why is that? Do you find my larger breasts and ass appealing? Perhaps it is my height? What would I need to do if I wanted to excite you more?" Suu asked eagerly, wanting to learn more about what aroused this human. She wasn't so much interested in him, just why he felt excited about her. If she learned more she could use it on master to win his heart before the other girls did. Just thinking of her sweet master wanting her like this human was getting her aroused. Wiggling her wide hips back and forth, she looked impatiently at Gin for answers.

Gin was scared to answer, but once more his libido clouded his mind and he answered honestly. "I guess I find you hot, big tits and ass are always hot. Your height is kind of scary. Maybe you can shrink down and we can talk like normal?" Suu shook her head, not only could she not decrease her height without losing her intelligence but she wasn't dumb enough to trust any of these humans. Giant Suu was staying. Seeing his suggestion wasn't being considered, Gin thought about the last question. "I don't know what kind of stuff you could do to excite me. My ex-girlfriend did this thing with her tongue that was nice but I don't think…."

Gin paused as he saw Suu's mouth open wide enough that she could stuff Gin in. Bracing himself, the young man thought he was going to be eaten, but instead of going in, Suu's tongue came out. Unlike the rest of her, Suu's tongue was pink like regular humans. Although, Gin discovered it was extra slimy as it rubbed against his feet. He watched Suu's tongue with both anticipation and dread as it glided over his legs, pushing into his crotch. His cock nearly completely sank into her squishy tongue as it rubbed along his shaft and then covered it completely. Suu wiggled her tongue against his member, listening to his moans and feeling his writhe in pleasure. She took note of everything, how he went still as she pressed down hard on him, how he started breathing deeply as she cupped his balls on the tip of her tongue and how he nearly screamed as she wrapped her flexible tongue around it and gave it a few squeezes. She wanted to be prepared if she got a chance with her master.

"You're better than my ex!" Gin screamed as the slippery, soft tongue licked up and down his manhood from the base to the tip, sending thick saliva like fluids splattering all over his waist. He thrust his cock into Suu's tongue, digging it into the giving slime. Unlike human tongues Suu's was completely smooth, no bumps, nothing but a silky soft surface to push against. He laid back on her palm, letting her have her way with him, not even thinking about his coworkers trapped inside the monster. Her tongue pulled away from his crotch, only to start wrapping around his legs, then his thighs and then his waist. Gin stared at Suu's mouth as she stretched her tongue out, nearly ten feet of gooey, supple tongue wrapping completely around Gin from head to toe. He was completely covered by her winding tongue, unable to even move as it undulated and oozed all over him. He screamed into the slime as every inch of him was massaged and played with by Suu's playful tongue. His cock was cushioned between the twisting monster tongue and as he bucked his hips Gin quickly hit his breaking point and climaxed. His seed splattered all over the tongue and was instantly absorbed into Suu's gooey form. As Gin hung limply in Suu's tongue he was nearly dropped as the slime girl let out a tremendous moan that vibrated down her elongated tongue.

A new kind of pleasure surged through Suu's mass from the absorption of Gin's load. In the past, she had molested her friends to get moisture on their bodies and unintentionally gotten them to cum on her. Their nectar had not affected Suu at all, but the high protein, thicker seed of this male was like an aphrodisiac to Suu and she found herself more aroused than ever. Unwinding her tongue, she lowered a very sticky Gin to her chest, one of her car-sized breasts jiggled right in front of him. In husky voice, Suu spoke to the young man. "Your turn to make me feel good."

Nodding uncertainly, Gin looked at her massive breast, noticing first that she had inverted nipples. Knowing he needed to get to her tit, he shoved both arms into the sunken slime flesh and started trying to pull free the sensitive tit. Suu moaned as her new boy toy went to work, but she wanted more. She knew a little bit about sex and got tingles in her crotch that she couldn't explain, but mostly she was aware that she lacked most of the important orifices for any real fun. You can't get to third base if you lack genitals. Luckily, she was smarter now and had someone she could use to study the female anatomy. Her free hand shot into her stomach, grabbing the female human.

"Fucking Hell!" Yui gasped as she was pulled free from the slime, her naked boy dripping with the monster's goo. She caught sight of Gin trying to play with the giantess's nipple and snarled at the kid for messing around with this freak while she was trapped inside her. Before she could start screaming at him, Suu drew her up to her face. With a happy smile on her face, Suu brought one of her telephone pole sized antennas down to Yui. "I just have to check something. This won't take long."

Yui stared at the slime girl in confusion until she felt the yellow tip of Suu's tentacle-like hair push her legs open. Screaming, she tried to grab it, but her hands just sank into the slime. Suu pushed forward, pressing into her pussy and slipping into her, stretching her out much more than she was comfortable with. Yui screamed her head off at this point, the antenna diving deep into her sex and oozing right up into her womb. More slime poured into her, causing her belly to inflate. Yui had never felt anything like this before as her stomach bloated out and wobbled with Suu's slime scouring her insides. Suu studied her inside and out. She felt ever curve of the tunnel, the little bumps and grooves and everything that it connected to in Yui's body. It was fascinating to feel Yui's inside contract and secrete her juices, letting Suu taste the human's excitement as she reviewed her opening. For Yui, it was like she was filled by the biggest, vibrating cock imaginable and through the rage and humiliation, she felt herself getting off. Just as she got used to it, Suu pulled her antenna back, leaving Yui's pussy gaping open and her body hot with excitement.

"You...You fucking tease," Yui got out as she was brought down to Suu's other breast, her other inverted nipple staring Yui in the face. Not wanting her ass to get probed too, Yui started to try and pull her nipple out as well. Gin almost had her nipple popped out as he had dug himself halfway into her puffy teat. He squirmed in the slimy flesh, yanking it out as hard as he could. As the nipple came out, he wasn't given more than a second to admire the hard, large tit before Suu pulled him down. Gin grabbed one of her fingers to brace himself as she dropped her hand down, passing by her stomach, where Hiroshi was glaring daggers at him, to reach her completely smooth crotch. He stared at the flat section between Suu's legs until he noticed the slime parting. He watched as Suu created herself a pussy with thick mounds, a slit and a clit hidden under a hood made of goop. It looked perfect on the outside and it looked perfect on the inside. Gin could see the tunnel like pussy through Suu's transparent skin right to her womb. Suu had created herself a sex in seconds, one that felt all the same sensations and did all the same things a normal pussy could. Suddenly, it dawned on Gin what Suu was planning.

"Now really make feel good!" Suu shamelessly said as she grasped Gin by his legs. The young man looked at her new sex nervously, not happy to be returning to Suu's body after being sucked into her rump. He told himself that technically he'd be inside her pussy instead of being suspended in her slime, but that didn't comfort him. Suu brought him closer to her sex, rubbing his head along her slit. New sensations hit Suu hard as she moaned in wanton lust as Gin touched her. Already panting, she couldn't wait for another second and forced his head in past her lips, sliding Gin into her new pussy. Suu threw her head back and screamed as Gin was forced into her up to his waist. His bare legs kicked wildly as he hung from Suu's pussy, the slimy walls holding his puny form tightly as Suu swayed back and forth. At her nipple, Yui was nearly sucked into the inverted tit as the gooey breast rippled and shook. With a gasp, Suu fell backward, her huge ass dropping hard onto the ground, creating a small earthquake that could be felt throughout the forest. Lying on her backside, Suu spread her legs apart and pinched Gin's legs between her fingers.

"In…In…Incredible!" The slime sputtered as Gin squirmed in her snatch, trying to keep the walls of her pussy from crushing him and at the same time not slipping out and falling to the ground. Suu could see him through her flesh, panicking as he felt Suu shake around him. Giggling, she pushed him deeper into her cunt until only his feet remained outside of her lips. She then pulled him nearly out before slamming her right in. Howling in pleasure, she started using Gin as a dildo, her breasts bouncing up and down as she pounded her cunt. Inside one of her breasts, Yui found herself sinking further into the inverted tit. She had tried to pull it out like Gin did but she couldn't get a good grip with all the shaking. Instead, she was being drawn right into the gooey nipple as Suu was unable to control her bodies density as she got off on new pleasure she was experiencing. As Yui sank into the nipple, she found herself unable to breathe. Suu was too distracted to give her an air bubble right now. As she started to suffocate, she looked deeper into Suu and saw Hiroshi's air bubble diminishing. The crazy monster had forgotten about both of them as she enjoyed using Gin as a sex toy. Yui held her breath and squirmed as hard as she could, praying the monster got off and remembered them soon or they'd be goners.

"Wiggle around my little human! No wonder my friends always try to get into master's pants. Sex is awesome!" Suu screamed as she propelled Gin harder into her pussy, her wide hips lifting off the ground as she worked him as far into her cunt as she could while still grasping his legs. The young man screamed in fear and pain as the horny monster used him. Her pussy contracted tightly around him, nearly crushing him as he was forced back and forth into the tunnel. Suu was releasing blue fluids that were much clearer than her normal slime. It tasted awful as it poured over Gin's face, getting in his mouth, nose and eyes. The juices were Suu's version of cum and they were flowing faster the longer she used Gin. Her orgasm was coming soon and it was causing Suu's unsolidified body to quake. Gin feared her climax might kill him, the walls turning as hard as steel and squishing him completely. He swung his arms around and wriggled like a mad man, trying to break Suu's grasp. He even tried to pull himself forward, willing to risk getting trapped in her newly constructed womb if it meant avoiding her deadly climax. Suu's cries increased, her orgasm coming fast. Closing his eyes, Gin awaited his fate. He had dreamed about fucking a monster girl and now his dream was going to kill him. If he wasn't so terrified he might appreciate the irony of his situation.

Mouth hanging open and body heaving, Suu could feel herself nearly some great explosion of gratification. As she was hit with this new ecstasy, she felt her control over her body start to completely slip. Goo dripped from her gelatinous body onto the forest floor like sweat as she struggled to stay intact. Her antenna moved down her body, two of them found her breasts and started stroking them vigorously as a third went to her new clit. Inside her breast, Yui felt everything violently shake as Suu stroked her chest. The woman just screamed, choking on the slime inside the airless breast. She was close to blacking out from lack of air and all the shaking around wasn't helping. It was the same for Hiroshi who at this point was turning as blue as Suu. The slime monster didn't notice, all that mattered was her orgasm, her huge incoming burst of pleasure. Placing her fingers on the soles of Gin's feet, she rammed him into her pussy as far as she could, wanting to feel her little toy completely submerged into her greedy twat. Pulling her arms back, Suu's fingers dug into the dirt as she cummed.

Her scream could be heard for miles, a high-pitched sound of her reaching the peak of pleasure. Her insides fizzed and churned, sweeping the two humans inside her all around as her throbbing sex pulverized the one in her new pussy. Hiroshi and Yui passed out as they were swept around inside her gurgling, slushy form leaving Gin to face the crushing walls and cascading surge of cum as Suu orgasmed. He was drowning and being squished at the same time. He could feel the walls trying to squeeze the life out of him, his bones creaking from the pressure as it only grew. Just as he thought he was dead, the walls turned soft and he was pulling into Suu's mass as her pussy could no longer retain its form. Floating inside her, he let out a little cheer but quickly regretted it as he swallowed Suu's goop. Panic returned as he found himself unable to breathe. Gin silently cried out and wondered why he couldn't get a break.

As Gin was being sucked into Suu's form, the blue slime's juices poured out from her cunt, dripping down her thighs onto the ground to form a small puddle. As her cries died out, all Suu could do was pant as her climax ran its course. Her eyes fell to the large pool of her own juices forming between her legs and something occurred to her in the heat of the moment. She was releasing a lot of fluids and for a creature that grows and changes depending on how much moister they contain would her orgasm cause her to revert back to normal? Just as that thought hit her, Suu started to shrink back down and her mind became muddled. Her intelligence dropped faster than her height and by the time she was half way back to normal size simple, forgetful Suu was back. Which wasn't good for the three people currently suffocating inside her because as Suu's mind reverted back, she did what comes instinctively when she has something inside her; she digests it.

Gin felt it, an itchy sensation all over his body one second and a burning the next. He stared up at his coworkers and screamed, not caring that he was choking on slime as he witnessed them quickly dissolve. Bubbles formed around them as they melted away in seconds, stripping flesh, blood, and bone instantly. They were both unconscious from a lack of oxygen, unaware when they passed out that they wouldn't wake up ever again. Gin wasn't that lucky, he thrashed and kicked and cried out as Suu dissolved him. His last moments were spent in nothing but terror as he was liquefied, giving Suu whatever fluid could be found in his human form. It was a cruel end, but Suu's body was just doing what it was supposed to do, turn food into mass.

Suu blinked in confusion with no idea what had just happened. Her body and mind had returned to their normal, diminished size with her crotch returning to its smooth former state. She found herself standing a crater shaped like her ass beside and pool of rapidly cooling slime cum. Her memories were foggy; she could remember a truck, some humans and then something fun. Looking around, there was no sign of the humans so where could they be? Suu thought about it for a minute and came to the only logical conclusion she could come up with that made sense. The humans must be playing hide and seek with her!

Giggling happily, Suu decided to start looking at her master's house having completely forgotten about her plans to see Kii today. Halfway home, she forgot she was playing hide and seek. Things were simple for Suu.

Even though Suu couldn't remember a thing, the little slime was still exhausted from her day and went home to rest as a tiny blob in her special bucket in Papi's room. She dozed off, only awakening late into the night. As she rose from her bucket, regaining her humanoid form along with something else. Looking down at her shimmering body, she touched her newly formed sex and instantly felt good. Still confused, Suu tried to figure out what it was and could only come up with hazy memories. She only figured out one thing, sticking things in this new hole felt good.

A few minutes later, the door to Kurusu's room creaked open and Suu popped her head in. Happily not seeing Miia hovering over her master, Suu moved onto his bed and began to carefully pull down the covers. Looking at the sleeping human, Suu tilted her head as one question hit her. Now, how was she supposed to get all of him up her new hole?

A/N Once again a big thank you to Chaos for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this fic.

aryion . c o m

/g4/gallery/Chaos


	16. Sailor Dolly

Contribution  
Title: Sailor Dolly  
Author: Chaos  
Categories: Sailor Moon  
Characters: Usagi, Ami  
Contains: Minigirl, Shrinking, Stripping, Licking, Insertion, Masturbation, Anal

Usagi stared at her friend Ami. She looked way up at her blue haired friend, confused and scared as she found herself only six-inches tall and naked on her couch. Usagi, who was secretly Sailor Moon, defender of justice, princess of the moon, and right now doll-sized backed away as her giant friend reached down and picked her up. Shrieking, Usagi was lifted up close to Ami's smiling face.

"I'm Sorry to do this to you Usagi-chan, but I needed to test the shrinking serum on a human test subject and you seemed like the perfect guinea pig," Ami apologized cheerfully, ignoring the blondes squirming in her hand. She had invited her friend over for some tea and cookies knowing Usagi would never turn down free cookies. She had slipped a bit of the shrinking serum into her friend's tea and watched her literally shrink out of her clothes in the middle of her living room. As she admired the tiny, naked girl in her hand, Usagi covered herself with her arms as she whimpered softly.

"Okay Ami-chan, but next time please just as me and I'll help you," Usagi said, not liking the way Ami was looking her over. It reminded her too much of the way guys would look at her when she ran around in her tiny Sailor Scout uniform. "So now that you see it works, can you grow me back? Or at least give me something to wear. It's really chilly."

"I have a better idea. You've already helped me with my work, but now I could really use some help with something more personal. I haven't been on a date for so long and you're just the right size to help me take care of something that I've been unable to attend to. Since you're such a good friend, you won't mind helping me, right?"

"Um, sure Ami-chan!" Usagi eagerly said. Usagi always tried to help her friends, but she had no clue what she could do at six-inches tall that she couldn't do at her regular height. Ami's grin widened when she heard her friend was excited to give her a hand. Placing her down on her coffee table, Ami lifted her shirt over her head and then started undoing her bra.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Usagi screamed as her friend's bra came off. Giant breasts the size of boulders now hung over her as Ami leaned over, letting her shrunken friend get a good look at her chest. Giggling as Usagi's eye's bulged out, the young girl reached for her friend again. "Like I said, I need some things taken care of. I haven't gotten laid in months and you're just the right size to help me get off. Now come here."

Usagi was snatched off the table, her arms and legs kicking around as she screamed to be put down. Ami licked her lips as she drew the girl closer to her face; only this time when she got close enough Ami's mouth opened wide. Usagi stared into the hot, wet maw for only a second before she was turned to her side. She looked down her body and could do nothing as her flailing legs entered Ami's mouth. The blue haired Scout moaned, as she tasted the tiny feet of her friend, licking them slowly as she pushed more of Usagi forward. Sailor Moon was helpless as she was pushed further into the slobbery, steamy embrace of the mouth. She could feel the tongue lapping away at her legs, moving up as more of her was sucked in. As her butt slid past teeth, she felt Ami's puffy lips close down on her waist.

"What are you doEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A high pitched squeal burst out of Usagi as the probing tongue found it's way between her legs. It pressed up against her pussy, saliva gushing as it swept over her sex causing a burst of unwanted pleasure. Usagi resumed squirming, but now it was more for pleasure as Ami continued licking away at her cunt with complete abandon. Ami's giggles vibrated through her tongue as she pleasured her friend, also getting a taste of her royal cunt. Usagi's pussy was just as sweet as her personality.

"Ami! Stop!" Usagi cried out, her upper body rising as she panted heavily. She was saying stop, but if she could get out two words properly Usagi wasn't sure if she would be screaming 'don't stop'. Ami slathered Usagi's pussy with her tongue, the slippery tip wedging between her lips to penetrate her tiny opening. It pushed into her harder, entering her a few more inches. For Ami it felt like she was sticking her tongue into a Chinese finger trap, Usagi felt a sudden burst of raw pleasure as the tongue reached depths of her body that had never been touched before. Even shrunken down, Usagi's scream was loud enough to make Ami's ears ring.

With a soft murmur of enjoyment, Ami pulled her tongue out of Usagi and licked away at her juices as they came flowing out. Usagi went silent as her orgasm started to fade, her body going limp outside Ami's lips as she tried to regain her breath. Ami finished cleaning up her shrunken friend's crotch and moved to her rear end, sampling the firm, soft buns. Usagi shuddered at the sensation, finding herself enjoying it as well. However, as quickly as it started, the licking stopped and Usagi was pulled out of Ami's mouth, her lower body dripping wet.

"Ami," Usagi began to say before the giant girl's tongue came out and gave Usagi a big, wet lick to the face. Usagi gagged as saliva splattered all over her face and then started moaning again as Ami gave her breasts a quick lick too. Ami moved her teammate around, getting every inch of her wet before pulling her away from her face. Usagi could only hang in the air panting as she gawked up at her immense friend. "Why'd you do that?"

"Had to get you properly lubricated," Ami purred as she pulled down her pants and underwear. Usagi was jostled around in Ami's hand as she sat back on the couch, spreading her legs apart. Usagi was once more helpless to do anything as Ami gripped her tightly by the legs and swung her down towards her hungry pussy. Usagi screamed as she stared at the smooth lips and blue pubic hair before she plunged headfirst into the horny girl. Ami held nothing back as she rammed Usagi up to her knees into her pussy. Ami sighed, both in pleasure from having Usagi enter her and because she no longer had to listen to her tiny friend's cries.

Usagi squirmed around as velvety, wet flesh squeezed her puny body. She could hear Ami's heartbeat through the fleshy walls surrounding her. Her arms reached out, trying to push her out but finding nothing to grip. All her squirming and flailing about made Ami moan and she started pulling Usagi out, stopping when she reached her shoulders before forcing her back in. slowly, Ami started using her friend as a dildo, pushing her in and out as her free hand played with her breasts.

"You're doing great Usagi-chan, just keep squirming," Ami gasped as she forced Usagi in even deeper, only keeping her from being completely swallowed up by holding on to her ankles. Usagi cried as she was repeatedly slammed into the tight, throbbing cunt. She was crushed repeatedly by the quivering, contracting walls, cum flowing out around her getting in her mouth and nose. Unlike with Ami, who had enjoyed the taste of her friend's pussy, Usagi was drowning in it, unable to breathe as it kept rushing over her. More cum flooded the narrow tube as Ami got off with her new sex toy, her thrusts becoming harder and faster. Usagi's face was dragged along the bottom of the pussy as she went in and out, causing her to sputter as more of the thick juices splattered all over her face.

With a loud, drawn out moan, Ami fell onto her back, lifting her long, luscious legs into the air as she kept shoving the leader of the Sailor Scouts into her cunt. All of Usagi's squirming was pushing her towards one huge orgasm, but she wanted to do something spectacular before she reached her climax. With a loud, elated gasp she drove Usagi in as hard as she could until only her feet remained outside her cunt. Then with a single finger, she pressed down on the soles of Usagi's feet and shoved her in as far as she could go. She wasn't sure if the blond would be able to breathe that far inside her, but as she felt Usagi hit the very depths of her pussy, Ami found all she cared about was feeling the girl squirm.

Usagi thought she had gone through the worst of being a dildo, but when she was completely swallowed up by her friend's sex she knew she was in for even worse. Her face rammed into some kind of wall as she sank fully into Ami. Touching it, she felt a tightly closed pucker, pushing out a few inches and throbbing with the rest of Ami's love tunnel. If she were a better student, Usagi would know she had reached Ami's cervix, the entrance to her womb. All Usagi knew at the moment was that she was entombed in pulsating, squishy flesh with no way out as she felt Ami's finger's poking around at her feet to keep her inside. The truth that Ami was just fingering herself and keeping her trapped was lost to Usagi who reacted the only way she could think off, throwing a hissy fit.

"Ami you bitch! Let me out of her! Let me out!" Usagi wailed as loud as she could, bouncing up and down as she threw the mother of all tantrums. She punched and kicked as hard as she could, throwing herself at everything around her as she furiously fought back against the convulsing flesh. She didn't even know that she was kneeing Ami's G-spot, pushing the genius over the edge. It came as a total surprise when the tunnel squeezed down on her with ridged, smooth walls that have absolutely no give to them. Usagi just kept screaming as she was crushed.

"USAGI-CHAN!" Screaming her friend's name, Ami's waist lifted up into the air as she experienced the biggest, longest orgasm of her young life. Her juices came pouring out in a waterfall between her legs, creating a large wet spot beneath her. Ami saw nothing but stars as her orgasm went on, not even noticing the limp, doll sized body that rushed out of her, landing with a splat in the spreading wet spot on the couch. With a final content sigh, Ami dropped back down, panting and dishevelled but very happy. She took a minute to just bask in the afterglow before slowly sitting up. The first thing she noticed was Usagi, lying just beyond her damp labia and not moving an inch. Ami's hand swooped down to grab her motionless friend up off the couch.

"Usagi-chan? Usagi?" Ami softly spoke out as she lifted the dripping wet girl up to inspect her. Fearing the worse, Ami was relieved to see her friend had just been knocked silly by the orgasm and was otherwise fine. Eye's spinning, Usagi muttered incoherently, "But I want the last cookie."

As Ami laughed in both relief and amusement, Usagi shook her head several times to regain her senses. The tiny girl groaned, rubbing her head before looking up at Ami and glaring. "What the hell was that? I can't believe you did that to me!"

Ami just gave the angry girl a tender loving smile, which made Usagi growl in frustration. "I'm sorry Usagi-Chan. It's just so hard not having someone. We aren't all as lucky as you are to have a boyfriend. Thank you so much for making me feel so good, I really needed it. You're such a good friend"

"You're welcome, just don't do it again," Usagi mumbled, her anger deflated before Ami's lovability. The blue haired Sailor Scout knew just the right things to get Usagi to forgive her instantly. She was still upset about being tongue raped and then used as a dildo, but Usagi just couldn't stay mad at a friend. Sighing, Usagi relaxed slightly in Ami's grasp. This was one experience she wasn't going to share with her boyfriend or anyone else.

"So if we are done can you return me to…" Usagi began to say before their communicators went off. Too small to use hers, Usagi listened as Ami answered her own. "Yes? There's a monster where? Is anyone already there? No, I haven't seen her. You shouldn't say that about Usagi-chan, Rei. I'm sure she's just busy. Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"What did Rei say about me?" Usagi asked as she crossed her arms and sulked over what had to be Rei saying something mean about her. Usually, when she was late she didn't have any good excuses. Being used as a friend's sex toy would make a great defence for being late for a fight if she ever wanted to share with anyone what had happened this afternoon.

"Forget it, that's not important. I was hoping we could have some more fun together, but I'm needed and since you're too small to leave alone…" Ami trailed off as an idea came to her. She looked down at her doll-sized friend, perfectly lubricated for some more fun. Usagi saw the evil look in Ami's eye and swallowed hard as she suddenly felt something very bad was about to happen.

"So that means you'll have to regrow me?" Usagi offered up as she looked reassuringly at the giantess.

"Sorry Usagi-chan looks like you're far from done helping me." Ami moved into position, getting onto her knees and tightening her grip around Usagi's legs. Usagi squirmed and screamed, fearing she was going to be reunited with Ami's claustrophobic pussy. Instead of being lowered between her legs, Usagi was swung around her back as Ami lifted her hips into the air. Usagi stared at her friend's toned, smooth backside before she reached around with her free hand and pulled one of the cheeks apart. Usagi's face went pale and tears formed in the corner of her eyes when she saw the tiny, pink puckered asshole and knew exactly where she would be 'helping' Ami.

Usagi was lowered right to the wrinkled sphincter, her eyes going wide as it got close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from it. She gave a tiny whimper as the top of her head pressed into the flaring rosebud. All the juices coating her made it easy for her head to slip in. Ami stopped at her shoulders and gave Usagi a shove to get her past her asshole and into her rectum. After that she moved in smoothly, her body fitting perfectly in her tight butt. Ami moaned as she inserted more of the blonde into her rump. She had never tried anal before but was quacking discovering she enjoyed feeling something solid thrust between her cheeks. She continued pressing Usagi in until her legs slipped past the rim of her anus. The pink pucker closed behind Usagi, sealing itself up like nothing had happened.

"Thanks again Usagi-chan, you're such a great friend," Ami groaned as stared ahead her eyes half-lidded and satisfied as she felt her rectum filled with the tiny, moving body of one of her best friends. Was she being cruel, yes, but if Usagi could feel what she was feeling she'd understand why she was doing this. Shrunken people were just the perfect sex toys.

Enveloped in complete darkness and wrapped in warmth, all Usagi could do within the other girl's ass was cry as she was practically incapable of any movement. She squirmed as best she could, trying to make her way out, but all she did was wobble around as the walls closed in, hugging her body to the point that she could barely breathe. She was trapped, unlike the pussy where she had a little room to flail about; Ami's butt was too tight to escape. She heard moans and words around her, but flesh and blood muffled it. Usagi felt her breasts compress against her chest as the walls bore down even harder. Ami was moving and as she did the fleshy tunnel was shifting.

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

Usagi was twisted and twisted around as Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury. She could feel every movement as she spun around, the flesh rippling and actually pulling her a big further. She might be unable to move but as Ami did her poses to transform the walls pulsated and shifted around, moving Usagi around. She had gone from Princess of the Moon to a victim of anal muscles. Wondering how bad things would get once Sailor Mercury was jumping around and fighting, Usagi fought for her life, trying to get free of her friend's ass.

"That's it Usagi-chan. Keep up the good work," Sailor Mercury moaned as she bit down on her lower lip. Her nipples were poking through her top and she never realized how much her uniform clung to her body. She was so horny again, but she had a mission to get to. Touching her ass and promising herself to play with Usagi more when she got home, Sailor Mercury leapt out through her apartment window to the rooftops bellow. She never heard Usagi's screams, but she sure did feel her writhing around inside her.

A/N Once again a big thank you to Chaos for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this fic.

aryion . c o m

/g4/gallery/Chaos


	17. Neo Dominates Ruby

Contribution

Title: Neo Dominates Ruby

Author: AkaiTheGuy

Categories: Rwby

Characters: Ruby, Neo

Contains: Feet, Femdom, Forced Foot Worship, Underage

Neo was on top of a hill that rose high above the surrounding forest, she was seated comfortably on the grassy ground with her back resting against a large oak tree. For the past week she'd been coming to this hill to observe the small cabin situated among the trees in the woods below.

It had taken some time but she'd finally managed to locate Ruby, Yang too but Neo wasn't after the blonde just her little sister. Neo wanted vengeance for what she'd done to Torchwick, Cinder and their plans as a whole. It hadn't been particularly easy to track her down but she'd done it and now all she had to do was keep waiting for her moment to strike. For the past week she'd been up there from sunrise to sunset, as she stared at the cabin all day Neo would fantasize about herself standing over Ruby with her foot deep in inside her mouth.

Ruby threw open the door of the house and stepped outside, putting her hands on her hips and taking in a deep breath of the crisp fall air with a smile on her face.

"Time for adventure!" Ruby announced as she stretched her muscles before setting off into the forest.

For the past few weeks she'd been coupled up in her father's house recuperating from her wounds and whatnot from the battle at Beacon. She was still rather weak; she couldn't even properly wield her scythe so as such she left it behind as she ventured forth.

Some time and several miles later...

Leaves crunched under her boots as Ruby marched through the woods. It was the middle of autumn, so the entirety of the forests was full of reds, oranges and greens that would had made for quite a scenic stroll up until the sky suddenly became full of dark storm clouds that shrouded everything in a dull light, giving everything a overall grim and depressing feel.

"Such a lovely day... Ha..." Ruby said sarcastically, carrying on through the now somewhat creepy forest.

"Oh what's that?" Ruby asked to one in particular as she squinted her eyes off towards the distance to what appeared to be a building.

Deciding to pick up her pace she came to a small clearing covered in dirt and the occasional shrub or patch of tall grass with an ominous abandoned church sitting. The brick building was longer than it was wide; the sides were lined with broken stain glass windows. Above the large rotted pair of wooden doors was an ivy laden bell tower.

"Woah... Cool!" Ruby said approaching the church with a adventurous spring in her step. A moment later she reached and pulled open the doors.

Dim rays of light shone through the broken widows. Directly in front of her was a aisle leading up to a slightly raised area on which a alter sat with various other things one would expect to find in a place of worship scattered around the raised area. Old wooden pews sat on either side of the aisle.

"Oh this is creepy." Ruby said, more interested than actually creeped out as she slowly walked down the aisle with her head swivelling back and forth to take in all the sights, aside from the sounds of her footsteps on the decaying dark red carpet the building was silent.

About halfway down the aisle there was a sudden loud rustling sound. Nearly jumping out of her boots at the unexpected noise, Ruby spun around to find a squirrel scampering avoid.

"Mr. Squirrel, you gave me a heart attack!" Ruby laughed as Mr. Squirrel proceeded to graciously scurry out of the building.

Ruby turned around to continue walking down the aisle but stopped in her tracks as a small wave of fear washed over her. Several meters away Neo was sitting comfortably atop the altar with one leg crossed over the other and a large grin on her face.

"N-neo? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as if she were actually going to get an answer.

Ruby knew that under normal circumstances she stood no chance against Neo, much less so in the weaponless and weakened state she was currently in. She would have turned and ran but there was no way she could outrun Neo. So instead she stood her ground and tried to look confident and unworried of whatever nefarious plans Neo had in store for her. Cocky smirk still present, Neo hopped down off the altar and began to casually stroll up to Ruby twirling her unopened umbrella as she went.

A moment or so later Neo reached her destination, standing awkwardly close to Ruby Neo looked up the younger girl. Neo tilted her head slightly as the two made eye contact and Ruby's fake self-confident began to fade visibly.

"Um... So are you gonna kill me or what?" Ruby asked awkwardly, taking a step back to regain her personal space.

Currently Neo would have loved to slowly kill Ruby by beating her with her umbrella or some other painful method but she had much more humiliating and mentally scaring things in store for Ruby. Just as Ruby opened her mouth to speak Neo flipped her umbrella around in her hand and hooked Ruby's ankle with the curved handle. Before Ruby had much of a chance to process what was happening Neo jerked her umbrella, sending Ruby falling to the floor with a squeal of surprise. Landing flat on her back with a dull thud, the back of Ruby's head slammed painfully into the red carpet which she found out was covering a very hard stone floor.

"Ow ow..." Ruby groaned as a dull ache filled her head but that was immediately overshadowed as she felt a sudden weight come down on her chest prompting her scream out in pain.

The mute girl was standing neatly on top of Ruby's stomach with her now opened umbrella leaning against her shoulder. Neo felt a wave of grim satisfaction wash over her at the sights and sounds she witnessed. Ruby's whimpering as she grabbed her tormenters boots in a completely unsuccessful attempt to throw her off filled Neo with joy. Neo's arrogance filled grin widened as she leaned back slightly, the high heels of her boots digging into Ruby's stomach as a result.

"Ah ah! Please stop!" Ruby cried out as she grabbed all over Neo's knee-high boots in failed attempts to push her off to stop the excruciating pain she was currently experiencing.

Rubys cries and pleas for mercy were like music to Neo's ears, she would have loved to have kept in the same position all day just to hear Ruby scream but the torture show had to carry on! And no great show is complete without a dance routine. Grinning, Neo closed her umbrella and began carefully twirling it around like it was a baton for several seconds before she started moving her feet. She began picking up her feet and smashing them back down in quick repetition as she whirled around her umbrella.

Ruby, currently being used as a stage for Neo's graceful dancing, cried out in pain as Neo drove her boots into her stomach time and time again. Ruby had given up on trying to take hold of Neo's feet to throw her off as she'd accidentally and very painfully had her hands stomped on as Neo joyfully carried on as if she weren't torturing another human. Ruby's arms were on the ground floor at her sides in defeat, she was forced to look up at Neo who'd been staring down at her almost nonstop to savour every bit of Ruby's suffering.

Meanwhile outside, was scouring the forest floor hard at work in his search for nuts and acorns. He'd be damned if his squirrel wife and squirrel children starved this winter. The sounds of Ruby's screams were clearly heard by his squirrelly ears.

"Neo please stop!" Ruby begged the girl on her stomach, who by this point had begun hopping back and forth between Ruby's stomach and chest landing heels first. "Neo please I promise I'll do anything!"

Now that was the kind of things Neo wanted to hear! Neo stopped where she was, which was Ruby's relatively flat chest and looked down at the poor girl beneath her boots, Ruby had tried her best the whole time to not openly weep and was mostly successful, though several tears did manage to escape and slide down her cheeks. Undoubtedly both Ruby's chest and stomach would be black and blue for weeks on end thanks to Neo's elegant 'dance' routine.

"...Thanks for stopping..." Ruby said weakly she was beyond thankful that was over but now Neo was staring down at her with a rather mischievous smirk on her face, clearly she was planning the next phase of their little torture session. Ruby certainly didn't like the evil look in Neo's eyes, she felt very helpless.

Neo suddenly stepped forward with her left foot, lightly placing her boot on Ruby's face who just laid there awkwardly and slightly nervous about whatever it was Neo was up to. Her high heel was pressed against Ruby's closed lips, which she proceeded to easily force her way through. Ruby yelped in surprise as the high heel entered her mouth, her tongue accidentally brushing up against it several times which made her shiver slightly at the foul taste. Enjoying Ruby's reaction to her high heel Neo began moving her leg up and down, forcing Ruby to suck her high heel. Every time she lifted her leg her heel moved upwards until it nearly popped out of Ruby's mouth. And with every time she lowered her leg, her heel went deep into Ruby's mouth and the platform of her boot would come to rest right on Ruby's forehead. Ruby couldn't help but feel pathetic as she the mute girl pulled her now shining high heel from her mouth only to have it immediately replaced by the other one.

Several moments later, to Ruby's surprise Neo stepped off of her chest and back onto the ground, hope that this weird foot based torture was over running through her. But such hope was crushed as Neo placed her left foot on Ruby's neck, pressing her boot down on Ruby's throat causing her to choke. Ruby grabbed at her boot as Neo casually pulled out her scroll, snapped a picture of the girl she was currently strangling and then began typing.

After a few seconds, Neo removed her boot from Ruby's throat. Ruby quickly rolled over to her hands and knees, her head a foot or so above Neo's boots as she gasped for air. Several deep breaths later, she felt Neo's gloved hand grabbed her chin and jerk her head upwards showing her the screen of her scroll.

'Lick them' Was written on the screen. Neo released Ruby's head and pointed down at her boots, making her desires rather clear.

"Do I have to?" Ruby asked in a slightly whiny tone to which Neo responded by typing on her scroll again and showing it to Ruby

'Do it or else :p

"Okay okay..." Ruby said quickly, leaning her head down to Neo's feet she stuck her tongue out flat against the black toe of Neo's right boot, immediately grimacing at the taste of the slightly dirty boot leather.

As much as she would love to not continue any further Ruby began to move her tongue in little circles around the toe of the boot, not quite sure whether she was doing it right or not as it was her first time being forced to tongue clean boots. She may have resisted if Neo hasn't added that 'or else', after what Ruby had already experienced the last thing she wanted was to anger the mute. Her chest and stomach were both still aching; she honestly wouldn't have been surprised if Neo had slightly fractured a rib or two. Having made a few dozen circles with her tongue, Ruby began to lick up towards the top of Neo's foot. She licked the top several times with her tongue flat against the leather, making sure to not miss any bit of it. Neo's boot had a relatively unpleasant taste of dirt and musk that seemed to dry out Ruby's tongue, making her have to bring it back into her mouth to rewet it before she could continue. The process of doing so made her feel rather pitiful.

"This is so gross..." Ruby mumbled as she slid her tongue around, it was just the reaction Neo had hoped she'd have.

Neo loved both the sight of Ruby on her hands and knees licking her boot and the feeling of superiority that she got from watching the girl at her feet carrying out such a humiliating task. The only thing that could have made it better was if there was a crowd of people watching, unfortunately though they were in the middle of a remote forest so that was quite unlikely. But even without the crowd, Neo couldn't help but smile as Ruby submissively licked away at the side of her boot.

Outside, an overly dramatic bolt of lightning cracked across the sky as rain began to pour down over the forest and thunder roared above occasionally.

Neo thought that now would be a good time to move things along, sure only one of her boots had been licked clean but she could always simply force her unwilling foot slave to do the other. Neo took several steps back, causing Ruby to nearly lick the ground by accident. Ruby raised her head to find Neo's left boot hovering not far from her face, Neo looked down Ruby expectantly as she shook her foot several times.

"You...Want me to kiss it?" Ruby asked, leaning in and doing so before Neo had a chance to instruct otherwise. Out of all the things so far this was by far the most bearable has far as Ruby was concerned.

Neo shook her head, not that Ruby would have been able to see as she had begun planting meek little kisses around Neo's boot. Though as nice as a sight that was, that wasn't what Neo had wanted. Using the tip of her umbrella she pushed Ruby's head back until she was sitting on her knees. Neo, donning a annoyed expression solely for the purpose of worrying Ruby, shook her head and proceeded to kick off both of her boots which landed several feet away. Her feet were unsurprisingly white as snow with nails that had been painted either pink, brown or white.

"Oooh I was supposed to take them off..." Ruby said as she came to that realization, looking down at pale white feet and then looking up at her 'annoyed' face. "No don't punish me!"

Neo smirked sinisterly at the gullible girl, she wiggled her toes against the ground. Now that she was barefoot the real fun could begin. Ruby was looking up at Neo, who despite being quite short was currently towering above her. The villainous look on her face made Ruby rather nervous. Suddenly Ruby found her vision consisting mostly of the mute girls pasty sole for a split second before her foot connected with Ruby's face, yelping in pain as she landed on her back several feet away.

"No no, not this again!" Ruby pleaded as she sat up on her elbows to see Neo happily approaching, thunder and lightning crashing outside in the storm as if on cue.

What Ruby expected was to get trampled on some more but was surprised when Neo stepped onto her face with her left foot, pushing her head back down against the ground. The mute girl's pasty white sole was quite soft and marshmallowly against Ruby's skin, her toes were just under Ruby's eyes and the ball of her foot rested comfortably on Ruby's lips. With her nose being somewhat squished, Ruby didn't have much choice but choice to smell Neo's sole. It smelled mainly of sweat but had a odd hint of vanilla, possibly due to foot moisturizer, but that ultimately did more bad than good and ended up giving her sole a sickly sweet aroma that was rather offensive to the senses. With every breath Ruby found that the smell seemed to grow worse and worse, not by much but it was noticeable enough.

Neo enjoyed the sight of disgust and discomfort in Ruby's eyes, which were pointed downwards at the well pedicured foot covering the lower half of her face. Neo leaned her umbrella against her shoulder and snapped her fingers with her free hand once causing Ruby's eyes to immediately shoot upwards. Making eye contact with her captive, Neo stuck her tongue out and licked the air several times. Hopefully that was an obvious enough clue of what she wanted.

"But...but..." Ruby mumbled to which Neo replied by sliding her foot off Ruby's face and onto her throat, pressing her sole down.

Originally Neo was just going to keep her foot on the girls neck until she started begging, which unsurprisingly Ruby did with a flurry of pleas but Neo decided that maybe now would be a good time to remind Ruby just who was in charge here. Leaving her left foot where it was, Neo stepped up onto Ruby's face with her right foot sitting horizontally across her mouth. Pathetically enough, Ruby began licking at Neo's sole desperately as the mute girl put all of her weight on her throat making it impossible to breath. Neo smiled widely, she was certainly enjoying the sight of Ruby squirming around beneath her feet.

Down below Ruby was hopelessly trying to pull Neo's foot from her throat, with one hand against her toes and the other on her heel Ruby tried pushing Neo's foot upwards in hopes that she'd just be able to breathe again, never mind how painful it was to have someone put their full body weight on your neck. As she did that she was licking away at Neo's sole that was laid across her mouth in hopes that by giving Neo what she wanted she'd show Ruby mercy. Her sole tasted much the same as it smelled, sickly sweet, it was like she was licking a pale soft wall of sweat mixed with old sugar. It was unpleasant to say the least. Ruby couldn't really look anywhere but up, with Neo towering above her looking down at her with a smug grin on her face. Within a few moments her vision began to wane and started to become foggy, it proceeded to worsen with every passing second until the mute girl standing on her became little more than blur. Soon Ruby could no longer muster the strength to continue licking Neo's sole so her tongue halted its movement and receded back into her mouth. A moment or so before she passed out her arms plopped down to floor at her sides.

Neo hopped off Ruby and looked down at her, a little smirk on her face. How pathetic it was to be knocked out by someone's feet, Neo almost felt bad for. She nudged the unconscious girls face with her toe several times before shrugging, she hadn't intended for this to happen but she knew just how to take advantage of Ruby's unconscious state.

Several minutes later...

Ruby was awoken by the feeling of rain drops pouring down on her face, opening her eyes she found herself staring up at the cloudy sky. She felt oddly light, as if she were floating...

Neo couldn't help but smile widely as Ruby realized just where she was.

From her torso up, Ruby's body was leaning out in the open air atop the churches bell tower the only thing keeping her from falling dozens of feet to the ground below was Neo, or rather her umbrella. Holding the top of the umbrella, Neo had the handle hooked around the back of Ruby's neck. Her wrists were tied behind her back with some convenient Neo had found. Currently Neo sat comfortably between Ruby's spread legs on the safety of the bell tower, Neo's feet were resting on Ruby's stomach.

"N-Neo I'll be good and lick your feet! Just pull me back in!" Ruby cried out, glancing down at the ground far below before quickly bringing her gaze back to Neo and her feet.

Neo declined Ruby's offer, with a teasing smirk, by wiggling her pointer finger back and forth several times before she pressed both of her feet to Ruby's face who immediately began licking away at them in a desperate, but completely understandable, attempt to keep any thoughts of letting her fall to what would likely be her death from entering Neo's mind. Ruby hastily slid her tongue up and down the mute girls pale left sole, in a matter of seconds she'd probably managed to have her tongue travel between Neo's toes and heel fifty times. With each lick however that sickly sweet taste gradually grew worse and worse, causing her to slow down considerably until her tongue moved at a slow drag.

Neo felt a shiver of pleasure fly up her spine as Ruby's tongue sluggishly made its way up her left sole. Having her feet licked in a fast paced manner was certainly enjoyable but Neo found it much more delightful to feel her slaves tongue being slowly dragged up her foot, not to mention how much she enjoyed knowing that the slower Ruby licked the more she had to experience her foul tasting sole. Ruby's face was hidden behind the mute girls pale feet, so unfortunately Neo couldn't watch Ruby suffering the taste of her feet but Neo liked to imagine that as Ruby was quietly crying as she submissively worshipped her soles.

Water poured down on Ruby and Neo's feet, somehow it seemed as though the smell of Neo's feet had gotten worse. As she slowly licked down the mute girl's right sole the smell of her feet burned the inside of Ruby's nose, making her want to gag. The taste obviously didn't help either. She'd love nothing more than for this horrible experience to be over. She felt powerless and completely helpless in her current situation.

Neo leaned forward a bit and pressed her fingers between the toes of her right foot before reclining back. Ruby took the hint and reluctantly stuck her tongue into the small gap between Neos big toe and the next one over, she immediately coughed slightly at the taste. Somehow it seemed so much worse than what she'd experienced from licking Neo's sole, it was as if all of the mute girls foot sweat had travelled to and dried between her toes. Fearing what would happen if she didn't, Ruby began sliding her tongue in and out of the space between the mute girls two toes, occasionally groaning out her disgust.

"So nasty..." Ruby whined as she moved on to the next space, bobbing her head back and forth with her tongue lodged between Neo's toes.

Neo bit her lip in pleasure; she was immensely enjoying the feeling of Ruby's tongue traveling between her toes. The various expression of disgust Ruby made as she licked only served to make things that much better for her. As Ruby's tongue made its way between her right foots toes, Neo began rubbing her left foot across Ruby's face for no real reason other than simply because she could. Though she quickly found out that her captive wasn't a fan of this treatment.

"...Really?" Ruby whined as Neo was rubbing her sole against her forehead as Ruby faithfully continued licking between her toes.

Deciding she'd played around enough with her captives face, Neo rested her foot atop Ruby's head and closed her eyes to savour the wonderful feeling of the girls tongue licking between her toes.

Several minutes later...

Ruby was soaked in rain from the waste up, still held up via the handle of Neo's umbrella that was hooked around the back of her neck with Neo herself sitting comfortably between Ruby's spread legs on the dry church bell tower. Ruby had been licking between Neo's toes for some time now, or at least it felt that way, she'd successfully worshipped each tight in-between area of Neo's right foot multiple times each and was currently making her way through Neo's left foot which unfortunately tasted just as bad as the right. Meanwhile, Neo was in heaven. With her eyes still closed she was in bliss from the delightful feeling of her slaves tongue moving in and out from between her toes and just knowing Ruby hated every bit of it managed to make her smile.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed suddenly.

Neo's eyes shot open to find the younger girl was no longer there, nor was her umbrella. Neo face palmed upon realizing what happened. She must have gotten to comfortable; her grip on her umbrella must have loosened until finally it slipped through her fingers. Sighing silently, Neo stood up and approached the edge of the floor. Looking over the side and down below she saw Ruby laying on her back in the mud with her umbrella stabbed into the ground several inches from her head. Somehow she'd managed to survive the fall and was currently squirming around in the mud with her hands still tied behind her back. Suddenly a wicked smile formed on Neo's lips as an idea came to mind.

A minute later...

Neo stepped out from the church and into the pouring rain outside, her foot sinking a inch or so into the mud but that didn't deter her. Neo, her wicked smile had since lessened to a nefarious smirk, approached Ruby and stood at her side as her two feet sunk slightly into the mud.

"Neo...what was that for?" Ruby asked weakly to which Neo replied with a uncaring shrug.

Neo stood there for a moment, wiggling her toes around in the muck beneath her feet for a few seconds before lifting her left foot above Ruby's face, several globs of mud falling down onto her. Neo grinned at the sight of Ruby's face lighting up in terror as she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh god Neo please no!" Ruby cried out before the mute girl slammed her mud covered foot into her face.

Muffled cries could be heard beneath Neo's sole but that was mostly silenced as Neo swiftly launched her foot deep into Ruby's mouth, causing her eyes to widen in disgust. It was by far the worst thing she'd ever tasted in her life, she'd gladly of returned to licking Neo's mudless feet instead of this. Ruby gagged and coughed violently as Neo forced her foot deeper and deeper into her mouth. Soon enough Neo reached as far as she could physically force her foot but still she tried to push farther, seemingly trying to literally shove her foot down Ruby's throat. Suddenly she lifted her right foot from the ground and as a result, putting all of her weight on her left foot that was lodged deep in her poor slaves mouth. Ruby thrashed about as Neo balanced on the foot that was being that was being shoved down her throat with the entirety of Neo's weight behind it.

Seconds later, though it felt like a month to Ruby, Neo finally set her free foot down on Ruby's chest and began to slowly slide her other foot in and out of her captives mouth. Immediately her tongue had become pinned beneath Neo's sole, leaving her no choice but to 'lick' at the mud on her foot travelled up and down her mouth. Much to Neo's pleasure, tears were now openly falling down the younger girls cheeks as mud began to coat her tongue and the inside of her mouth. Some of it had even made its way down her throat forcing her to swallow, nearly throwing up every time. Staring down at Ruby's mud covered face Neo grinned widely as she began to twist and turn her dirty foot around inside of Ruby's mouth, making sure her tongue had touched every bit of her muddy foot. With every turn and twist Ruby gagged in disgust as her tongue came into contact with a new part of Neo's foot.

Neo looked up at the sky, her foot still violating Ruby's mouth, the clouds had grown significantly darker and the downpour showed no signs of slowing down. Getting soaked by the rain was certainly putting a damper on her foot filled fun. Hopping off of Ruby her feet sunk back into the mud, she plucked her umbrella out of the ground and grabbed the back of Ruby's collar.

"W-what are you doing?" Ruby mumbled weakly, apparently having a mouth and throat full of mud made it hard to speak.

Neo, silent as ever, only smiled innocently and began walking back into the church, dragging the helpless girl through the mud behind her. As Ruby was about to find out, Neo's revenge was only just beginning...

A/N This was written by **AkaiTheGuy** who gave me permission to post it here, I recommend checking out his DeviantArt page.

I posted this one here to preserve it, as it was removed from his own stories by the site but all his other works are still up.


	18. Poke'Whores: His First Pokemon

Title: His First Pokemon  
Main Characters: Ash Ketchum, Ditto  
Categories: Pokemon  
Contains: Pokephilia, Shape Shifting, Breast Inflation, Ass Inflation, AU!Ditto First Pokemon, Pokegirl, Slimegirl, Slime, Tentacles, MILF, Incest (Sorta), Virgin, Deflowering, Underage, Blowjob, Cum Drinking, Cum Digesting, Shaved Pussy  
Co Authored With: Vampiric Storm, DarknessRissing  
Planned With: Salamander Blue, DarknessRissing  
Started: 09/06/2018  
Finished: 10/06/2018

Ash lay atop the single bed in the Pokemon Centre, he'd been provided a single as he had finally gotten all eight gym badges and had enrolled himself in the tournament. He turned over under the lime green blanket, wearing only a white vest and his green boxers, unable to sleep, from both anticipation and a certain 'itch' in his pants, images of busty girls in provocative poses filling his mind.

He turned over in frustration, his eyes locking on his belt that hung on the head of the bed, six small pokeballs attached to it. Hesitantly, he gulped and reached for the first pokeball, belonging to his first ever pokemon, and removed it from its holster, with a single tap on the centre circle it grew in size until it fit comfortably in his palm.

"Ditto…" He whispered.

The ball opened and the usual white beam erupted from within and reached off the bed and onto the floor, growing in size until it reached half his height where it vanished. In the place of the light was a light pink girl with wavy hair that reached down her lower back, covering one of her soft eyes, her hips were subtle, starting two legs that quickly merged and split into multiple tentacles as the reached what would he her knees, small honeydew melon sized orbs upon her chest without nipples, entirely made of the same pink slimy substance.

"Ditto." She squeaked softly, smiling as she stared at her master.

"H-Hey Ditto." Ash whispered, a light tinge to his cheeks as he greeted his pokemon, who only smiled back at her trainer. "S-Sorry to call you out so late but I wanted to a-ask you something"

"Ditto?" The pokegirl squeaked curiosly, tilting her head innocently and looking rather cute, Ash felt another throb in his boxers.

"W-Well…I know you can turn into other pokemon easily…" He began. "But…umm can you...umm turn into humans too?"

"Ditto?"

"Yeah like…umm…wait a moment" The boy reached to his backpack, opening it and briefly routing through it before pulling out a photograph, it was a little crinkled but still in good condition. "Like this…can you turn into her?"

"Ditto…DITTO!" The pokegirl thought for a moment before smiling confidently before her body started to bubble and shift, the slime that made her up moving around before starting to change colours in areas as she continued to morph and change

When she was done where once stood Ditto now stood a woman with deep brown eyes, and chocolatey hair tied into a pigtail with a white scrunchy, attired in a pink short-sleeve shirt jacket, a yellow undershirt, light purple skirt and light green shoes with white socks peeking out, an exact copy of the woman in the picture, Delilah Ketchum.

"Ditto!" She squeaked happily, bend her arms and raising her fists eagerly like Ash often did when he met a new challenge.

"Whoa…" Ash gasped in a state of awe and wonder as he took in the appearance of the transformed pokemon looking her up and down. "Incredible you look exactly like her."

"Ditto." Her smile grew as eh basked in her Master's praise.

Ash gulped…now the hard part.

"Err…can you change what she's…you're wearing?" Ditto looked confused "Like you can copy her clothes but…can you copy what she'd look…naked…" His cheeks glowed brightly, he could feel his cock getting harder in his boxers as he forced himself to voice his next request.

Ditto was confused but it was her trainer and plus this will show him how good of a changeling she was. Ash's blush deepened as he watched the clothes melt into his mother's body, being absorbed into her as they changed colour to match her skin tone. leaving the body of his "mother" totally naked, Ditto had even copied her small, perky nipples upon a pair of round breasts C-cup breasts and a near shaven pussy, possessing light prickly brown hairs between her legs.

Ash's eyes widened, a trickle of blood seeping from his nose as he took in how detailed Ditto was in mimicking his mother's form, he swallowed as he took in the sight of her breasts, his cock straining against his boxers, desperate for freedom.

"Ditto... I...that's amazing." He praised, a new thought slipping into his mind.

' _I wonder if Ditto can make alterations…'_

"Ditto." Her smile grew even more, she even started to bounce on her heels a little excitedly, her breasts bouncing as she did so, Ash felt another throb in his boxers and he started to squirm beneath his sheets.

"Could…you maybe…make her boobs…bigger?" He stammered.

"Ditto?" She tilted her head again before looking down at her own chest, the skin began to ripple again before starting to grow, inflating as if they were been blown up until they reached the size of beach balls, bouncing now with each breath Ditto took, she stumbled a little at the sudden increase of weight.

"Wow!" Ash leaned forward a little, his cock throbbing harder.

"Ditto!" She squeaked again, her smile growing till the corners of her mouth nearly reached her eyes

"Can you turn round?"

He was surprised by the words as they came from his mouth and how confident he sounded.

"Ditto." She turned round happily, showing off just how perfect her duplication is.

"Could you make her ass bigger?"

Ditto looked over her shoulder, smiling as her ass cheeks began to ripple and inflate, her hips widening until her ass was twice the size and more than earning the title 'bubble-butt.'

"Can you remove the hair between your legs?"

She turned round, smiling as her pubic hairs retracted into her pink pussy. Ash was now shaking a little; he pushed the blanket off, a very noticeable bulge in his boxers.

"Ditto?" The girl looked curiously at the tent in her master's boxers, her eyebrows raising a little as it twitched beneath the fabric.

"Umm….that is normal" He said blushing, gulping he sat up on the bed and moved back a little so his back rested against the head of the bed, Ditto's eyes followed his bulge. Shakily her lifted his hips, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers her began to pull it down, gasping a little as his cock bounced free of it's confines, his blushing deepening at the squeak of 'Ditto' he heard, he pulled the boxers off his feet and dropped them next to his bed, blushing even deeper as he felt a sense of vulnerability pass over him.

He glanced towards Ditto, surprised to see a light tinge of a blush on her cheeks.

"Ditto…could you come on the bed…" He said, his mouth suddenly very dry as the pokemon-turned-human moved to her master, climbing onto the foot of the bed and sitting next to his feet and looking at him curiously.

Ash nervously patted his thighs and waved her over. Ditto positioned herself on all fours, her breasts dangling beneath her, earning another throb from her master's cock. She began to crawl forward, spreading her legs so that her knees and hands were on either side of her master.

Ash gasped and moaned as he felt her giant tits slap against his sensitive cock, lightly thrusting his cock and slipping it between her warm, slippery mounds.

"Ditto." She squeaked.

"Oh God…" Ash grunted.

Ditto hesitated, Ash prompted her with another wave of his hand and she began crawling forward again, earning another grunt as Ash's cock slipped from between her breasts, she stopped as her boobs pressed into Ash's chest, earning another moan from him.

Ash reached down, timidly taking hold of his cock he pulled it back, moaning a little as he positioned the tip, stroking her slit .

"Di…tto!" She moaned as she felt his member brush against her entrance.

"D-Ditto c-could you lower…yourself?" He asked shyly, Ditto hesitated before slowly lowering herself onto his member, shuddering. He moved his hand away. His cock throbbed as it felt itself been sucked inside her, squeezed tightly by what felt like warm jelly. "Ahhhhh Ditto" He moaned.

"DITTOOOOOO!" She almost cried as she felt his length enter her body.

Ash felt his cock throb inside her pussy as he began to rust, moaning as he felt and he heard his hips slap and even splash a little against hers, feeling her pussy tighten and squirm round his cock as her body tried to adapt to the invader.

He felt himself slipping back down under her as Ditto began to rock against his cock, moaning her own name as she pulled him further down, her tits bouncing wildly with each movement. Ash couldn't help himself his hand snapped out and he starts to squeeze, massage and squish her tits in his small hands, smashing her nipples under his palm.

"Ditto!" She screamed, her skin reverting back to its natural pink, her walls squeezing his cock again as if trying to milk him.

"Oh God…so good…" Ash moaned as he started thrusting even harder and causing Ditto to even lift and inch or two off him before slamming back down on his hard cock.

"Ditto….DITTO!" She cried as she felt her body become softer, Ash's sweat beneath and inside her been absorbed into her body and causing a pleasant tingling sensation under her legs, thighs and inside her pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ditto, ugh this…so good ah! Ah!" He felt a familiar pressure building in his cock. "Ah…I can't ah…take it ugh anymore ah! Ah! AHHHHHH!"

"DITTOOOOO!" The cried out together as his cock erupted inside her, her hot jelly squeezing his cock and even milking him as his seed shot inside her, she began to absorb the warm, thick liquid, her form briefly becoming more like slime before solidifying again but remaining pink as she panted atop her master as if she were been trained in maintaining her master's desired form after exhaustion and intense sensations…like pleasure.

Slowly Ditto began to lift herself off of her master cock who slipped further down onto the bed, relaxing beneath her as his chest lifted and fell rapidly trying to catch his breath again. Ditto slipped back over his small legs, her gaze falling and eyeing her master's cum covered, limp cock.

She could still feel his warm semen dissolving in her pussy, her cunt throbbing with pleasure, her pink toes curling she began to push herself back and lower herself as a new desire came over her, a desire for more of her master and to help her caring master and friend get clean. Her large boobs pressed into his legs, earning a small grunt from Ash, his eyes bulging as he stared down at her.

She moved her face forward, not stopping until his tip brushed against her pink lips, marring them with drops of cum, she felt her lips tingling as they began to absorb and digest the spilled seed. She needed more.

Her lips parted and she took his limp cock into her mouth, her lips touching his body. She felt her tongue tingling as she started to lap at his balls and cock, absorbing his cum, sweat and even the grime he'd missed in cleaning, maybe she'd do this more often.

"Oh God yes…" He moaned his cock hardening in her mouth as he felt her hot tongue teasing his balls and cock, lapping up his cum and even starting to just suck on his hardening member like a candy cane.

"Ahhh! Ditto ahh!" Ash moaned as his pokemon continued to suck on his fast hardening cock, filling her mouth.

When she felt the tip touch the back of her through she began to pull her head up and down, bobbing it as she began to move her tongue round his cock, collecting all of her precious seed, absorbing every drop into her thin slender tongue as she stretched it round his cock, squeezing it a little and groaning round it as she felt the entire length tingle as it filled with his semen. Her insides singing with pleasures and joy as each drop of cum was absorbed and digested inside of her. Not stopping even when it was clean of his sticky cum, she felt his cock pulsate in her tongues grip before finally erupting in her mouth again, though much weaker than the initial orgasm Ditto moaned as she felt half her mouth fill with his warm semen.

She didn't swallow. Just held it in her mouth and felt her body devour it through her skin, the entire inside of her mouth tingling with pleasure, the inside of her mouth tingling like Mentos in coke, she felt her cunt erupt, her own jelly sliding down her legs before absorbing back into her inner legs with more of the pleasant tingling.

"Ah!" Ash gasped as Ditto released his now clean and once again limp cock from her hot mouth. Breathing harder, exhausted from his precious pokemon's actions, smiling as he began to melt into the sheet. Ditto's smile grew, she moved back up onto all fours and climbed up the bed and lay beside her Master and pulled him close so that his face nestled against her breasts, she reached down and pulled the blanket over them, leaning down she kissed his forehead she felt him go limp in her arms as he began to snore softly in her arms.


	19. Wendy's Stocking Feet Worship

Contribution

Title: Wendy's Stocking Feet Worship  
Main Characters: Wendy, OMC (Original Male Character)  
Categories: Fairy Tail  
Contains: Foot Fetish, Stockings, Sweat Fetish, Foot Licking, Sweaty Feet, Footjob, Lolita  
Author: Senruna

It was just another busy day for everyone in the town of Magnolia. People crowded the shops and streets in search of magical objects and food. The blazing sun baked the entire town, causing everyone to scurry inside building for a breath of coolness. Others ran into cafes and coffee shops to purchase nice and cool drinks in order to refresh themselves. However, one particular coffee shop wasn't crowded at all, but instead mostly empty with only three people inside.

As the day went by, a petite blue-haired girl wearing two pigtails and pink ribbons ran into the coffee shop sweating and panting. She was wearing a white and purple dress with two light blue lines going down the dress on two sides. This was accompanied with a very sweaty pair of black nylon stockings and a pair of very worn out brown sandals. She quickly tried to catch her breath as she refreshingly sighed.

"Whew, finally out of that unbelievable heat…" Wendy sighed as she walked to the counter.

"I would like some iced tea…" Wendy asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"That will be 500 Jewels," said the man at the counter. Wendy looked inside her wallet and counted out 400 Jewels. Frozen in embarrassment, Wendy slowly turned to the man at the counter nervously.

"Um… I don't have 500 Jenny…" Wendy shakily responded.

"Allow me," said another voice. The voice belonged to a boy who seemed to be around 17 or 18, who gave the man at the counter 500 Jenny.

"Thanks…" said Wendy as she walked to an empty seat with the boy.

"No problem, I'll always help a little girl in need," replied the boy.

"Can I ask for your name?" asked Wendy.

"My name is Ethan, how about yours?" responded Ethan.

"Wendy, Wendy Marvell…" replied Wendy.

"Wait, are you that wind mage from Fairy Tail?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"Yea…" Wendy said nervously as her iced tea came.

"That's cool, I'm a huge fan!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Ok… Can I pay you back later?..." said Wendy.

"Nah, it's okay," said Ethan.

"But I have to pay you back somehow… Can I bake you something at my house?..." asked Wendy.

"Um… sure?" replied Ethan.

So, after quite a bit of chatting, Wendy led Ethan to Fairy Hills, where she lived. They both walked only a few seconds before getting to Wendy's room. Wendy greeted her guest by opening to the door for Ethan and asked him to make himself comfortable. Wendy's room was very simple and quaint, as well as very organized. As Ethan was in awe of how nice Wendy's room was, Wendy came back to Ethan with her hair tied back and wearing an apron.

"Alright, what would you like me to bake?" Wendy asked, smiling cutely.

"Maybe a cake?" shyly replied Ethan. Wendy smiled again and walked into the kitchen, leaving Ethan in her living room. Ethan sat on Wendy's couch, looking around at her room. As he admired every organized aspect of the room, Ethan noticed that Wendy's closet was open. Deciding to be a little bit helpful, he walked to the closet to close it until he saw an entire pile of extremely worn-out socks and stockings varying in colours of black, white, blue, and even red.

A flow of rushing thoughts dived into Ethan's mind, and in an instant, he kneeled down and plummeted his face into the pile. The different, yet quite similar scents of Wendy's sweat made their way into Ethan's nose, enlightening his senses with Wendy's heavenly fragrance. Ethan could imagine just living in a world filled with Wendy's stockings, an incredible utopia of perfection in Ethan's mind. Ethan was just about to take a lick of the amazing sweat in the stockings when he heard a plate crash behind him. Flinching incredibly, he turned around to see what exactly just happened.

Plate fragments and bits of cake were littered around Wendy, who was wore a worried and nervous expression on her face. We looked as if she had just seen the weirdest and creepiest thing in her life, which actually may have been true. Ethan's eyes bulged as he slowly stood up and away from the pile of stockings without making a sound.

"W-what were you doing?!..." asked Wendy in a flustered tone.

"Um… I like your stockings… they're really pretty…" Ethan embarrassingly replied.

"B-but w-why were you burying your face in them?!..." Wendy said, even more flustered.

"Um… I sorta like it…" said Ethan.

"Um… do you have like… a foot fetish or something?..." Wendy shyly asked. She then led Ethan to her couch where they both sat down next to each other awkwardly. Ethan sighed and began to explain his love for women's feet and nylons, especially ones that were sweaty. He didn't care for dirty feet though and said he likes them to only be sweaty. He explained how many female mages have abused and aggressively taunted him due to his sexual fetish. Wendy blushed and quickly regretted screaming at Ethan, for she felt very sorry and bad for Ethan's struggles and abuse.

"I see… that's awful…" said Wendy after Ethan had finished explaining. Ethan just sighed and looked down in shame at freaking out Wendy.

"Hey, now that I know about your foot fetish, I wanna do something about it…" Wendy abruptly stated, confusing Ethan.

"What do you mean?..." Ethan said in a puzzled manner as Wendy blushed heavily and began to take off her sandals. She had not changed back into any other clothes, so her sandals were even more worn out and her stockings were even sweatier than before because she had been baking.

"Um…" stuttered Wendy, who was now as red as a tomato. "I-I want to g-get over my fear and embarrassment of t-this kind of s-stuff… s-so can you worship my f-feet?..."

Ethan looked up and was greeted my Wendy's stocking feet nearing his lap. Wendy's feet were very tiny, only about size 4. Her toes were cute and small as well. He instantly began sweating but also smiling as she looked towards for confirmation. Wendy gave a tiny nod of approval and Ethan picked up her stocking feet above his lap, causing Wendy to blush even redder and close her eyes. Ethan laughed at Wendy's cute expression and rubbed his face all over her stocking soles, smelling the sweat along the way. The heavenly scent of stocking pile in the closet was nothing compared the fresh and overlapping smell of Wendy's feet in stockings. Ethan was in absolute bliss and immediately started breathing heavily, causing him to smell faster. Meanwhile, Wendy was jittering and holding her breath because Ethan's face and nose were tickling her petite little feet.

Ethan had only smelled and rubbed Wendy's feet along his face for only a few seconds, but his irresistible urges couldn't wait any longer. He swiftly took a giant stroke from the bottom to top of Wendy's stocking soles with his tongue, triggering a tiny and uncontrolled moan from Wendy. She realized that she had released the moan that she had held back and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"It's ok," said Ethan as he kept licking Wendy. "Let it all out."

A few minutes went by as Ethan kept licking Wendy's soles, which were almost fully covered in Ethan's saliva by then. Ethan was already sweating immensely from worshipping Wendy's feet, but Wendy was sweating even more from controlling herself. By now, Ethan was holding Wendy's stocking feet by her calves, and he was sitting so that his legs were in full contact with Wendy's thighs. Wendy, on the other hand, was curled up in a ball at the edge of her couch squished by Ethan, but she liked it that way because she could control herself better in that position.

Ethan noticed that Wendy was having a really hard time holding back her moans and cries, so he decided to help Wendy by making her release it all so that she wouldn't be able to hold it in. In a second, Ethan took one of Wendy's stocking feet and shoved her toes in his mouth and started sucking intensely. Wendy flinched immensely and held her cries in for only a couple seconds before she could no longer hold it in. She then screamed in sheer euphoria as she released ear-piercing cries of sexual intimacy and burning sensation. Ethan smiled with Wendy's toes in his mouth and continued to suck up Wendy's sweat, which Wendy kept released from her stocking feet from her energy-consuming cries of happiness.

Another a short time, Wendy calmed down a little and resorted back to medium level moaning. She looked at Ethan and deciding to make things more interesting for both of them. As Ethan sucked Wendy's left foot, Wendy slid her right foot up Ethan's pants. She made her way up until she felt Ethan's penis, which had been elongated. Smiling, Wendy began lewdly massaging Ethan's penis, allowing Ethan to start moaning as well. By now, Ethan was switching back and forth from sucking and swirling on Wendy's stocking toes to stroking his tongue all over Wendy's stocking soles and moaning in pleasure, while Wendy constantly rubbing her stocking foot on Ethan's genitals and moaning in contentment.

"Not that want you to stop.." Ethan blurted out suddenly. "...but I thought you're just a kid, so how do you know what a footjob is and how to give one?..."

"Erza-sama says she has a lot of experience in 'satisfying' men…" Wendy struggled to say. "She always talks about how she does it, and a footjob was one of the main things she discussed… I think she might have a foot fetish like you too…"

"I see…" replied Ethan. "Well since you made thing interesting, I guess I will too…"

Before Wendy could ask what he meant, Ethan tore Wendy's stockings and pulled it back to her ankle, revealing Wendy's godly foot. Her foot has perfectly pedicured nails and arches and the entire foot was glistening in sweat, including in between Wendy's cute and tiny toes. Wendy quickly became interested in Ethan's plan and wiggled her toes in front of Ethan's face, acting as if her foot was beckoning to be worshipped. Ethan read Wendy's mind and immediately began an even more intense worship, starting by already sucking her toes.

Wendy's moans quickly escalated to a much higher volume than before, and as Ethan was giving her the treatment of a lifetime, Wendy pulled out her right stocking foot out of Ethan's pants. The foot was covered in white and slimy liquid (not saying it sorry lol) and very warm from being inside Ethan's pants. Wendy tore her stockings just as Ethan did and also pulled it back to her angle, only to immediately shove her foot back inside Ethan's pants. This time, instead of rubbing her sole all over Ethan's dick, she took two of her toes and enveloped Ethan's penis with it and then slid it up and down rapidly.

Ethan's worshipping got faster and more intense, while Wendy's footjob also got faster and Ethan ejected much more white fluid onto Wendy's bare feet than the last time. Both were moaning heavily and passionately, in which Wendy produced an infinite amount of sweat for Ethan to lick off. The heat on the couch was incredible, shown by how much Ethan and Wendy were sweating.

A few minutes later, Ethan collapsed in fatigue, breathing heavily but smiling. Wendy, however, hadn't had enough and decided to let Ethan rest while she would treat him even more. She used the foot that Ethan was worshipping to remove Ethan's pants and underwear, revealing his very hard and long penis being swiftly massaged by Wendy's other foot. Taking both of her feet and cupping them together, Wendy proceeded to give Ethan a massive footjob with two feet, causing Ethan to splatter white fluids all over Wendy's feet.

Another hour had past, and Wendy finally came to a stop. She was even more tired than Ethan when he stopped, sweating a great deal more than Ethan. Wendy's feet had saliva and white liquid all over them, and Ethan's penis was still as long as ever.

"That was really fun…" they both said almost in unison.

"Thanks for tonight…" said Wendy. "I wish we could do this again…"

"Yeah… definitely…" breathed Ethan as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Wendy smiled as he saw Ethan cutely sleep and stood up to walk to her closet. There, she grabbed a blanket and put it over Ethan on the couch. Wendy also felt sleepy as well, so she sat next to Ethan on the couch and pulled the blanket over herself too, Blissfully, she rested her head on Ethan's shoulder and smiled as she peacefully dozed off.

A/N Once again thank you to Senruna of Deviantart for allowing me permission to post this here and to my readers I highly recommend you check out more of their work if you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Hinako's Confession

Title: Hinako's Confession  
Main Characters: Ranma Saotome, Hinako Ninomiya  
Categories: Ranma 1/2  
Contains: Lolita, Teacher/Student, Toe Sucking, Molestation, Anal, Penetration, Stripping, Virgin, Blowjob, Creampie  
Started: 30/09/2018  
Finished: 30/09/2018

The petite form of Hinako Ninomiya had sat herself at her desk, her classroom door shut, her small arms crossed on the table, her head buried in them with her brown hair splayed out over her arms and completely concealing her face from view. Her tiny shoulder racked with small silent sobs and gasps, her yellow dress loose fitting on her child body, reminding her of her curse with every breath she took, her loose fitting shoes falling off her dainty feet.

She shook her head from side to side, half-heartedly wiping her eyes on the baggy yellow sleeves, sniffing hard. She wasn't a child, she wasn't.

KREEEN

Hinako jerked up, turning her back to the door, giving her face one last wipe and letting out a fake yawn, hoping whoever had entered her classroom would pass her state off as fatigue, rather than her crying…like some child.

Hesitantly she turned back round to face her intruder, a tired stern expression etched into her begrudgingly youthful face.

"Teach…?"

Hinkao's chocolatey eyes widened as was met with an oddly…concerned? Looking Ranma, standing a few paces from her desk, his hand lazily resting in his pockets as he stood in his usual relaxed posture; it unnerved Hinako that this particular student always assumed this posture as if he was expecting an attack. Wearing his now almost patented red silk shirt and baggy kung fu pants.

"Saotome? What are you…?" She sniffed, why did she have to sniff?!

"Err you gave me detention after school today…it is this Friday right?"

Hinako mentally face palmed. How could she forget she'd given him detention? She even chose Friday evening to decrease the chance of any of his rivals and fiancés hanging back since everyone was always in a rush to get home today.

"No-Yes!...Yes it is today…sorry I'm just tired and it momentarily slipped my mind…you can sit there and catch up on your homework." She gestured to the front desk, avoiding looking the youth in the face.

Ranma stepped forward, pausing when he reached her desk, unsure on what to do as he observed the dark aura that hugged his diminutive teacher, he swallowed, his mouth becoming rather dry.

"Hinako Sensei…" Hinako looked up from her desk with a light hum out of habit. "…are you ok?" her heart jumped into her throat.

"I'm fine." She averted her gaze again and opened one of the draws under in her desk, trying to appear busy.

"Are you sure…Hinako Sensei?" He added the last part hastily, he pulled her aura into view again, the darkness that shrouded her now mixed with shades of fear, becoming more concerned he placed his hand on her desk, wishing he could find the words to help her…something he had often wished he could do, find the right words.

"I'm fine." Hinako repeated, her eyes wetting against her wishes, she bowed her head under the guise of searching her draw, her bangs now concealing her eyes.

"Sensei…" He didn't know to say, Hinako's posture now rigid; her hand aggressively searching the desk draw.

"It's nothing Mr. Saotome please take your seat." Her voice cracked a little near the end and her tiny hand balled into a fist as she felt tears start slide down her, forming a tiny trail to the tip of her nose, a drop fell and the small teacher froze, no doubt in her mind the martial artist had seen it.

And she was right, had he been any regular student he would have missed it and likely would have dropped his questions after her initial response but he wasn't anything resembling a normal student. His hand moved closer to her, stopping half way across her desk.

"Sensei…what's wrong?"

Hinako actually felt a ball of anger form in her chest and she bit her lower lip, turning her face further away from her student.

"You wouldn't understand." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"What…?"

Hinako slammed her tiny hands on her desk, Ranma leaned back startled. The petite teacher lifted herself onto the desk, her short pale legs sliding over the edge of the desk, she looked up, her tear filled eyes locking with Ranma's, her jaw rigid and visible against her little cheeks, no longer able to keep everything bottled up in her tiny body.

"How could you possibly understand! You have girls chasing after you every day, you could have any girl or boy you want, the number of times I've had to discipline boys and girls because they were gushing over you…I've lost count…"

Ranma blushed and averted his guys, trying to ignore the comment about guys wanting him.

"How could you understand…I'm trapped in this body, the body of a child…no man will ever want me, the few times I got a date they run a mile the second they see me shrink back to my…this…" She gestured to herself. "And those who don't see my adult form first…they ask where my mummy and daddy are, they don't believe that I'm an adult…I'll be alone for the rest of my life…which might be a long time thanks to this age lock…while you…every day I see girls throwing themselves at you…how could you possibly understand me." She spat, tears now running down her cheeks as if they were never going to end.

Ranma took a step back, already feeling his tongue getting tied as he searched his mind for a response. Hinako lifted her leg, her toes grazing over Ranma's chest, her cheeks burning as she felt how toned it was through the fabric, the hem of her dress falling back and pooling at the base of her thighs, exposing her small pink pussy, never been able to wear panties due to how her body changes when she used her technique.

A trickle of blood slipped out of Ranma's nose, a bulge forming in his pants as he struggled to pull his eyes away from her little slit, finding it oddly alluring when it wasn't his own. Hinako's foot began to climb up his body as she slowly dragged her toes up his chest.

"I know I'm undesirable and always will be." Her toes grazed over Ranma's neck, he shivered and her toes ended up against his lips. "You see! Admit it your disgusted, how could anyone find this body attractive!"

"I-It's c-cute…" Ranma stammered, very conscious of the small toes pressing against his lower lip and that his teacher's pussy was in plain view, his cock throbbed as he felt her toes become tense against his lip.

"I don't want to be cute!" She snapped. "I don't want to be a little girl, been taken for ice cream instead of to bed…I want to be sexy! I want to be desired." Her other knee rose and she started grinding it against Ranma's inner thigh, he shivered, his cock now fully erect and making a very obvious tent in his pants, now praying his teacher wouldn't look there.

"Do you know anyone who would get hard over this?!" She groped her flat chest, her other foot rose and pressed into his crotch, her bare toes spreading over his covered cock, her voice died in her throat and her eyes bulged, her cheeks burning, she began to slowly look down and stared at her students erection. She felt her lips start to moisten.

"I'm sowwy…" Ranma gasped, his words devolving into a moan as Hinako's little toes fell into his mouth and touched his tongue.

"Ah…"Hinako squeezed as she felt his tongue against her toes, his warm mouth surrounding them, feeling herself stretch her legs on instinct, massaging Ranma's bulge with her toes while half her other foot sunk into his mouth, the salty taste of her toes filling Ranma's mouth.

"Oh Mr. Saotome…" Hinako moaned, shivering as she arched her back, massaging Ranma's bulge with her toes, feeling the covered tip trying to slip between her tiny toes, stopped by the fabric and the size of the gap. She shivered as she felt him moan around her toes as he enjoyed her ministrations and started to actually suck her toes as Hinako massaged his cock.

Ranma thrust his hips, sucking hungrily, unable to believe how good this felt, he wanted to pull down his pants and let her feet actually touch his throbbing member, after a full year of constant teasing from his fiancés and constant fear that he would be attacked if his erection was ever seen, it was incredible to finally feel…this!

"Oh Ranma…" Hinako moaned, throwing her head as she felt his covered head brush her instep, her toes curling as her body rocked with the first orgasm she had ever had caused by someone other than her and her little fingers, her juices pooled beneath her throbbing slit on her desk, she needed more.

"Sensei…" Ranma gasped as she withdrew her foot and he saw her juices cover the desk. She suddenly leapt off the desk and wrapped her arms and legs around Ranma's muscular form, her sopping pussy pressed firmly against his covered cock. "Oh Kami…" He moaned.

Hinako gasped into his chest and began to grind her lips against his bulge, moaning as Ranma's legs began to shake, her eyes closed as she pressed her cheek against his firm chest. She pressed her hips firmly against Ranma, her lips starting to part as the bulge tried to push its way in.

"Oh…my…" Hinkao moaned.

"Oh Kami…" Ranma arched his back moaned when his lower back suddenly hit one of the desks. "Whoa…"

BANG

He struck the floor hard, the desk he fell over shooting to the front of the class. "Oh Kami…" Hinako cried out as she felt Ranma's bulge almost go fully inside her when he fell, she lifted her head to look at him, her cheeks burning as her lust filled stared into his.

Hinako leapt forward and captured his lips. Ranma gasped into her mouth, she took this opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth, stroking his with her own as she moaned. She gasped as she felt his tongue curl round her and his arms snaked round her, one pulling her closer while the other sneaked up her dress and groped her small ass on its own accord.

' _He actually wants me…he wants my body…not one of those other girls…'_ Hinako internally moaned; a new kind of tear sliding down her cheek.

Their lips parted, both panting heavily, a strand of saliva connecting their lips. Hinako pulled back, snapping the strand that connected them, sliding back until she felt his bulge beneath her petite ass, she moaned, her petite toes curling.

Her fingers curled round the hem of her dress and proceeded to lift it off her body, revealing her small naked body; she tossed the dress away and proceeded to grope her tiny right breast, squeezing her tiny erect nipple between her fingers.

"Oh…do you like this body Ranma? Do you like my body?" She panted, her little tongue dipping past her tongue as she ground her ass against his cock, moaning.

"Y-Yes…" Ranma moaned.

Hinako gasped and lifted her rear from his bulge, she turned round, her feet sliding back until her toes her in Ranma's face again, this time he didn't hesitate; he wrapped her lips around her tiny toes and started to suck.

"Oh Ranma…" Hinako moaned as she squirmed in place, shakily taking hold of the waistband of his pants and pulling it up. She squeaked as his large cock sprung up and slapped her cheek, she dropped his pants and it snapped back, landing just below his balls. The scent of his cock filling her nose, her pussy throbbed hungrily and she took him into her mouth, moaning with Ranma at his taste as he thrust his cock deeper into her mouth.

Hinako's eyes widened, choking round his cock as his head hit the back of her throat, she curled her toes, catching the tip of Ranma's tongue between her toes and she began to bob her head, Ranma began to suck on her toes even harder. She squeaked round his cock, she never knew her toes were so sensitive, she felt his cock start to throb in her mouth. She pulled her head back, releasing his cock from her lips. Ranma moaned in protest.

Hinako looked over her shoulder, smiling. She slipped her toes from his mouth and lifted herself, reaching down she parted her lips as she positioned her pussy over his cock, lowering herself until she felt his head teasing her.

"Fuck me Ranma…" she moaned.

Ranma thrusted his hips, driving his cock, now slick with his teachers saliva into her hungry cunt, her eyes widening as she screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her hot, wet tight walls squeezing his cock as he penetrated her.

"Oh…so…big…" Hinako panted, feeling as though he was going to tear her apart.

"You're so…tight…and wet…" He gasped, holding her hips and guiding her as he starting to thrust in and out of her, having to physically lift her with each thrust.

Hinako fell forward, her naked body slamming against Ranma's muscular torso; the silk of his shirt so soft as he scrunched it in her tiny fists as he fucked her pussy. Ranma moaned into her hair when he felt her virgin walls squeeze his cock and another orgasm rocked though her, her juices pouring over his balls.

Hinako's eyes widened as she felt his cock start to throb inside her again, drool pouring from her mouth and onto his shirt, her breaths now high pitched gasps of pleasure. "Oh yes…cum inside me Ranma…cum in my pussy…"

"Oh yes sensei…" He cried out as he came hard, filling her tiny cunt with his hot seed, feeling her nails dig into his chest as she further scrunched up his shirt.

"Oh yes…" Hinako moaned, she could feel him softening inside her, her entire body tingling. She slowly lifted herself from his cock and crawled off of him.

"Wha…"

Hinako silenced her student by curling her small, soft finger round his softening member, she winked at him and leaned in and took his member back into her mouth and started to suck, moaning as she tasted her pussy and his seed coating his cock, swallowing their juices as she tickled him with her tongue.

"Oh Kami…" Ranma moaned as he felt his cock grow hard again in her mouth, moaning as she felt hit tip hit the back of her throat again, oh how she wanted to keep sucking, begrudgingly she pulled away again, his cock bouncing free of her lips. She turned around and brushed her ass against his throbbing member.

Ranma's eyes widened, precum beginning to ooze from his tip again.

"You know you want to." Hinako moaned; reaching back she pulled her cheeks apart, allowing Ranma to see her tiny pink rosebud. "Fuck my ass."

Ranma sat up and gripped her cheeks forcefully, Hinako's moans growing in pitch as she felt bruises actually begin to form beneath her student's fingers, surprised that she never realized just how strong he was.

He positioned his cock, the tip brushing her anus, Hinako shivered, her toes curling nervously and slowly Ranma began to push his way into her ass, slowly feeling her walls stretching for his cock again.

Hinako squeezed her eyes shut as she felt pain fill her body, tears sliding down her cheeks, soon Ranma was fully inside her ass and he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first and then gradually gaining speed and force, Hinako's whimpers of pain evolving into cries of pleasure as the pain and pleasure began to mix together, even the bruises Ranma was leaving beneath his fingers with his firm hold was starting to feel good.

"Harder…" Hinako squeaked and Ranma began slamming in and out of her ass, the sound of his flesh slapping against hers louder than an applause, each thrust actually moving Hinako forward, her naked knees skidding against the classroom floor, oh was she going to be sore tomorrow…and she loved it.

"Harder Ranma…fuck me harder…" Hinako cried out, Ranma's speed increased again and with it the force did too, Hinako was sure he'd started to dip into the speed of his signature martial arts move, something about chestnut. She lost her train of thought as she felt her ass walls squeeze his cock, and was certain she'd squirted.

She felt his cock start to throb again.

"Oh! Oh! Kami! Yes…cum inside me! Fill my ass Ranma!" Hinako cried out as Ranma came hard, she fell forward, barley catching herself on her arms as she felt the alien…pleasurable…sensation of her student filling her ass with his seed.

When he was soft again he finally pulled back, both their bodies caked in sweat, both their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breaths. Hinako felt guilt and disgust settle in her chest, remembering that the boy was engaged, and her student! Anxiety began to fill her as thoughts of losing her job filled her mind.

She looked back him and felt her cheeks burn as she took in the boy's muscles, her clothes clinging like a second skin and his cock still hanging out.

"That was incredible…" Ranma breathed heavily, Hinako felt another throb between her legs and she was suddenly reminded with the fact that there was no chance Ranma would blab about what happened given how his 'friends' react when he another girl even hugs him, but still…

"We can't tell anyone what happened…" She was surprised just as much as he was when she heard her voice, Ranma nodded.

Hinako snatched her dress and pulled it back over her head, she glanced at the clock and paled when she saw they had over run Ranma's hour long detention by a good half hour.

"You better get going Saotome or your family and fiancé will be wondering where you are." She almost giggled when she heard the young boy gasp and begin to run towards the window. "You may want to pull your pants up first." She giggled. Her cheeks burned red when she heard her own giggle.

Ranma slowly looked down at his crotch and blushing violently he pulled them up. "Err thanks sensei…" he leapt from the window.

"Thank you Ranma…"Hinako whispered as she closed the window and went to retrieve her shoes from under her desk, she should probably head home before it gets any later. As she bent down to pick her shoes up, she heard a clap of thunder.

She jolted upright, barley avoiding hitting her head on the desk, startled, she stared out the window and sighed heavily as rain began to pour from the clouds, not looking forward to walking home in the rain. An image of a busty redheaded girl flashed before her mind's eye and she felt her cheeks burn again, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, trying to stop the forming idea of spending another…detention with Ranma and his cursed form.

A/N Hope you all liked this chapter, let me know if you would like to see a sequel in which Hinako gives it to her perverted side and give Ranma-chan a detention.

Also I have a Discord Server – h-t-t-p-s : / / discord . gg / AhuMBx


	21. Ranma's Medical Exam

Title: Ranma's Medical Exam  
Main Characters: Ranma Saotome, Hinako Ninomiya  
Categories: Ranma 1/2  
Contains: Lolita, Teacher/Student, Toe Sucking, Molestation, Fingering, Stripping, Pussy Licking, Scissoring, Neck Biting, Nipple Sucking, Lesbian, Yuri, Sensitive Neck, Sensitive Nipples, Biting  
Requested By: Mayan  
Started: 01/10/2018  
Finished: 01/10/2018  
(A/N Just to get this out of the way, when I'm doing chapters focusing on Ranma-chan I'll be using female pronouns like she and her for simplicities sake.)

Hinako stood in the nurse's office wearing her usual yellow 'dress' and black pumps, the school nurse had called in sick and somehow she had ended up with the job with giving all the students there medical exams – mainly because she was the only one who could control the more disruptive elements – heaven forbid they just reschedule Hinako had cursed to herself that morning, it was now lunchtime and she had almost finished the second years, the only one left of this group been a certain aqua-transsexual who needed to receive his separate from the other students.

Hinako swallowed nervously as she watched the currently naked Ranma Saotome fill a glass with cold water at the sink so they could move to the next part of his exam. The petite teacher squirmed atop her wooden stool, feeling her juices starting to run down her inner thigh from just examining his male form, and having constant reminders of the last time she…examined…his body just last week.

SPLASH

Hinako's already red cheeks lit up as the muscular young boy shrunk into a muscular redhead, her new tits bouncing freely as she shook her head of the cold water, shivering. Droplets of water glistening on her big, soft boobs in the sunlight, Hinako swallowed again, why did she have to always pour it over her head?

Hinako's gaze roamed over the young girl's body, taking in every inch, from her big breasts, to her small erect nipples, down her toned tummy, past her pink pussy, decorated with some cute red hairs, down her slender, powerful legs to her little feet. She looked away, licking her lips, her pussy quivering, it had been hard enough taking the boy's measurements when she was erect but putting her through this too was just torture…wonderful torture but torture all the same.

Ranma-chan approached her diminutive teacher, her face as red as her hair as it had been since she had first stripped off for her medical exam. Hinako swallowed and slipped off her wooden stool and climbed up on top of it the tape measure clutched in her small hand. Even stood on the stool she was barely a couple inches taller than the girl's tits, Hinako licked her lips again; very conscious she was at the perfect height to suckle the redhead's succulent melons.

With a single, well-practiced motion Hinako threw the tape measure round the girl's back and caught it in her other hand, her legs quivering as she moved her small hands closer to Ranma-chan's breasts as she tightened the measuring tape, very conscious of her kissable erect nipples in front of her face and of the fire burning in her own loins.

"Oh…" Ranma-chan moaned as the cool tape measure bound her torso and she resisted the urge to squirm, a familiar throbbing sensation between her legs, the fact her female form was less obvious in its arousal than her male one acting as little comfort.

Hinako's blush deepened at the adorable high pitched moan that had escaped the martial artist's lips. She nipped the tape measure as it over lapped, Ranma-chan's chest now rising and falling faster than before, the diminutive teacher could even feel her heart pounding as her small fingers pressed against Ranma's soft...very soft breasts. Hinako shivered as she felt her juices start to slowly run down her inner thighs, teasing the sensitive flesh, she bit her lower lip as she tried to maintain her balance.

"87cm…" Hinako breathed out, trying to memorize the measurement until she could write it down. She turned to try and reach for the book on the side only to gasp, a small scream escaping her as her trembling legs gave out from beneath her and she felt herself starting to fall. Her arms started to flail. She felt the stool vanish from beneath her feet as it toppled over. She squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for the impact.

The impact never came and Hinako found herself pressed into something warm and…soft? Timidly she opened her eyes, they bulged as she saw that Ranma-chan had caught her from falling…and was now holding her firmly against her naked ample bosom, a trickle of blood slid from her nose and she found herself biting back an orgasm as she felt Ranma's hard nipple against her cheek.

"Are you ok sensei?" Ranma-chan asked concerned.

"Y-Yes th-thank y-you R-Ranma…" Hinako stammered, her chest heaving as found herself breathing deeply to try and calm herself which only served to further tantalize the small teacher as her student's scent filled her mind, a scent of cherry blossoms in summer…Hinako put it down to the magical nature of this body, she felt another throb between her legs, oh how she wanted to see this redhead between her legs…but she shouldn't…she shouldn't have done it the first time.

She flinched as she suddenly felt the ground beneath her feel and the softness of Ranma-chan's tits vanish, she glanced up, blushing furiously to find her student had carefully put her down once she was sure she was uninjured, she felt a pang in her heart at her student's caring nature. She wanted her so bad.

She looked away again and picked up the book on the counter and scribbled down her breast size, licking her dry lips again before taking the tape measure and crouching in front of the redhead and proceeded to measure her inner thigh, her cheeks burning red, her eyes widening again when she realized just how close she was to Ranma-chan's snatch, the tip of her nose was almost stroking her engorged clit, every breath she took enhanced with the glorious scent of the redhead's sex.

It took all the control she had not to starting sucking on her clit and shoving her face between her legs, she rubbed her thighs together, honestly surprised she wasn't leaving a trail of her arousal. She scribbled the measurement into the book and stood back up, reaching half way up Ranma-chan's smooth stomach; briefly picturing herself kissing a trail down her body until she reached her pussy and dipped her tongue inside her, she shivered and squirmed in place again, her legs trembling.

"You sure you're ok sensei?" Ranma-chan asked earnestly.

"Y-Yes Ranma…" She stammered, refusing to look up at the redhead's face, and not just because of the two lovely mounds between her and that innocent blue eyed face.

Hinako took the tape measure and began to wrap it round Ranma-chan's hips, her pussy throbbing as she got herself a lovely look at the redhead's smooth ass, another image shot through her mind of the redhead laid over her knee, moaning like a little slut as she spanked her for been a naughty girl. She licked her lips again, slowly this time.

"Sensei?"

Hinako flinched and she realized she had been staring at her student's ass for a good couple minutes, why did she have to be so fucking horny?!

"Sorry Ranma, just a little tired." She lied and recorded her measurements again, nervously chewing her lower lip as she was well aware of Ranma-chan's concerned eyes following her.

She swallowed. "Ranma could you kneel for me please? I'd rather not climb on that stool again." Ranma's ears tinged red, her pussy starting to actually drool, hesitantly and shaking a little Ranma-chan lowered herself to her knees.

Hinako squirmed in place again, a small squeak escaping her lips as she saw how quickly Ranma-chan obeyed and kneeled for her. She shook her head and approached her student again and proceeded to slide the cool tape measure around her thin, slender neck, her blush deepening as she saw the redhead shiver at the initial touch, she began to tighten it to read the measurement and a tiny moan escaped Ranma-chan's lips, Hinako gasped, nearly cumming on the spot when she heard the adorable moan and realized just how sensitive the redhead's neck was. She couldn't take it anymore. And they were both aroused.

Hinako pulled the tape measure away and picked up the stool and set back in place and sat upon it. she couldn't resist any longer and she extended her right foot towards the confused redhead, angling it down right in front of her adorable face.

"Sens…"

"Take off my shoe Ranma-chan." She cute off the redhead, her pussy quivering as she watched Ranma-chan squirm in place, she didn't know if it was from the familiarity and method she had been addressed or the command but either way Kami did it make her wet.

Timidly Ranma-chan carefully took hold of his teacher's shoe, swallowing, he removed her shoe and freed her tiny foot. She wiggled her teeny toes as if saying hello. It still surprised him how small and cute her feet were, so adorable.

Hinako licked her lips, still squirming in place. "Suck my toes Ranma-chan."

Ranma-chan leaned forward and carefully took her tiny toes into his mouth and started to softly sucking on them, running his tongue under them as he was greeted with the familiar salty taste he had enjoyed the previous Friday.

"Oh…Kami!" Hinako moaned, arching her back, she scrunched small sensitive toes around her long, hot, wet tongue, shivers of pleasure shooting up her spine, this was amazing!

Ranma-chan moaned around her toes and started to bob her head, taking half her small foot into her mouth before she pulled back until half of her toes were free from the confines of her warm mouth.

"Oh Ranma…" Hinako gasped out, scrunching her toes again, her other shoe falling off as she did so, maybe there were benefits to been so small and having such small feet after all. "T-Take it all in Ranma…" she groaned, Ranma-chan slowly began to move forward until she almost had the entirety of her teacher's foot in her mouth, her tongue sneaking out, dragging along her sole, Hinako squealed and scrunched her toes again and tried to push her foot deeper into Ranma-chan's mouth as her tongue began to tickle her smooth heel.

Ranma-chan leaned back at the sudden pressure, moaning round her foot. Slowly she began to remove the small foot from her mouth, Hinako was about to protest only for her words to die into moans as the redhead proceeded to suck each of her toes individually, circling her tongue round the tiny digit as she did so.

Hinako released a small cry as she felt her pussy squirt her juices into her dress, her mouth salivating she looked at the busty redhead with lust filled eyes. Slowly Hinako pulled her small foot back and away from Ranma-chan, the redhead looked at her with her big blue eyes, she felt her pussy throb again. She began to slowly open her legs and pull the hem of her yellow dress back and once again exposed her hairless pink pussy to her student.

"Eat me out Ranma-chan…eat my pussy…" Hinako panted.

Slowly Ranma-chan began to move forward. Soon she was between her teacher's legs, her trembling hands resting on her small thighs, Hinako moaned from the additional stimulation. She inched forward, lowering her head until she was eye level with her pink slit.

Hinako placed her small hand on the back of Ranma-chan's head, catching her pigtail beneath her palm and she began to slowly push her down. Rannma-chan licked her clit, flicking the tip of her tongue over her tiny nub.

"Oh Kami!" Hinako moaned, arching her back and thrusting her pussy into her student's face, grinding it against her, gasping in pleasure. Ranma-chan began to hungrily lap at her lips, moaning at her sweet taste. "Oh!…Oh!…Kami!" Hinako wrapped her small legs around Ranma-chan's back and pulled her closer; her pussy already throbbing after being teased for so long.

Ranma-chan felt the tiny slit beginning to pulsate against her tongue and proceeded to slide her hot, slender tongue between the pulsating lips and inside Hinako-chan's pussy.

"Oh Kami!" Hinako squeaked as she became undone and came all over the redhead's face, she didn't stop her licking, Hinako spasmed as she felt the tongue lapping at her sensitive flesh and nearly came again as she felt the young girl swallow her cum, drinking her.

Hinako tugged at Ranma-chan's pigtail, pulling the girl back from between her legs and accidentally pulling the thread free, the girl's hair fell unbound, cascading beautifully over her naked body. "Oh Ranma-chan…" Hinako moaned as she pounced forward, wrapping her legs around her tummy and latching her lips on hers, moaning as her tongue pushed its way in and she was rewarded with her own taste as her student returned the kiss.

Their hearts pounding against their chests. Hinako gasped as she felt Ranma-chan nip her lower lip with her teeth; the light pain felt so good! She returned the favour, biting his lip and even tugging a little, they moaned into each other. Hinako squeezed Ranma-chan's right breast, massaging it with her tiny hand. Their lips parted.

"Hina-chan…" Ranma-chan panted, Hinako slid her tongue over the redhead's lower lip, moaning as she felt the younger girl's tongue slide out to meet hers, stroking each other, she pulled Ranma-chan's tongue inside her mouth, lightly sucking on it before letting it go and moving down her student's body.

Ranma-chan opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by her own moans as her teacher began to suck on her nipple, Hinako closed eyes, suckling at the teat while her fingers slowly slid down Ranma-chan's body, she moaned as she traced her fingers over her inner thigh and the redhead arched her back, thrusting her hips as she gasped at the sudden sensation, she began to stroke the near shaven pussy with her index and middle fingers gently, relishing in her student's groans of euphoria and the way she opened her legs wider to invite her in.

Hinako parted her lips and dipped the tips of her fingers inside her, moaning round Ranma-chan's nipple as she felt her warm sticky juices coat her fingers. She rubbed her fingers together before sliding her them half way into Ranma-chan's sopping pussy.

"Oh Hina-chan!" Ranma-chan cried out, her tight walls squeezing the small fingers that were now inside her.

Hinako began to roll the hard nipple between her small teeth as she sunk her fingers deeper into Ranma-chan's hungry pussy until they were fully submerged. Ranma-chan threw her head back, crying out in pleasure and lifting her hips again, she never knew this body could feel so good.

Hinako began to pump her pussy, sucking even harder on the nipple she had claimed. Ranma-chan's devolved into a fit of moans and high pitched gasps as Hinako introduced a third finger into her tight pussy.

"You're so tight…" Hinako moaned, never letting the nipple leave her lips, her hand started moving even faster, pounding her small knuckles against the sopping pussy, the familiar wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh joined the music of Ranma-chan's moans and gasps of pleasure.

Hinako felt Ranma's pussy begin to tighten round her fingers, clenching and unclenching. "I'm getting close…Hina-chan…" she cried out.

Hinako released the pointed nipple and moving up proceeded to bite down on the nape of Ranma-chan's neck, the redhead cried out as she came hard against Hinako's fingers and threw her head back, allowing Hinako greater access to her neck, Hinako giggled against her nape and lightly sucked on the flesh she had bit before pulling back and releasing her.

While the adorable redhead basked in the afterglow of her orgasm Hinako slowly slide down between her slender and gave her inner thighs a timid lick, capturing a drizzle of her juices, moaning as she took it into her mouth, savouring the taste, giggling at Ranma-chan's high pitched gas at the sudden sensation of her little tongue.

"So sensitive…" Hinako giggled as she began to eagerly lap at Ranma-chan's pussy and all the traces of her delectable juices, enjoying her taste and how her student squirmed beneath every tiny lick.

"Oh Hina-chan…"

"Ranma-chan…"Hinako whispered into her pussy as she gave it one final lick, moaning at her taste, now clean from a thorough tongue bath she climbed into the redhead's lap and pressed her lips against Ranma-chan's, sliding her tongue over her lower lip, her student eagerly opened up and allowed her access.

Their tongues danced inside the redhead's mouth, each of them tasting each other as they moaned into the kiss, Hinako slipped her leg between Ranma-chan's, grinding her pussy against hers. Ranma-chan groaned in pleasure and began to bit Hinako's lower lip.

"Oh Ranma-chan…" she gasped and it her lower lip in return, even starting to suck on it, they began to grind against each other more forcefully, increasing their speed, clumsily covering each other in their juices which only served to enhance the experience.

"Harder…" Hinako moaned as their lips briefly parted, Ranma's arms snaked round her and held her firmly in place and bean to physically lift the girl from the floor, their pussies slapping against one another, grinding against one another when Hinako slipped against it from the sudden falls after each thrust. Ranma-chan bit her lip again, this time drawing a little blood; the metallic taste spurring them both on, Hinako's slit throbbing from the pain she felt.

"Oh Ranma-chan…" Hinako moaned into her mouth, briefly licking at the bite as Ranma-chan it her upper lip softly, a high pitched gasp escaped her lips; she could feel her orgasm approaching again. "So close…" she murmured into her student's mouth.

Ranma-chan broke the kiss, smirking at the cute mewling moan her teacher made as she did, she leaned in and bit the nape of Hina-chan's neck, hard.

"Ahhh…!" Hinako cried out as she felt herself go over the edge, her pussy squirting all her juices all over Ranma-chan's, her legs trembled as she felt the busty redhead forcefully suck on the nape of her neck.

When she finally pulled away and released her Hinako just fell forward onto Ranma-chan's naked body, the scent of cherry blossoms overriding her senses once again.

"That was amazing…" Hina-chan breathed heavily.

"Yeah…it was…" Ranma-chan panted.

Hinako's gaze moved up, she giggled at the adorable expression on her student's face, she leaned up and kissed the underside of her cheek softly; she then she caught sight of the clock on the wall and moaned.

"I think it's time you went to get your lunch…it'll be time for class soon…" she sighed, Ranma-chan groaned and Hinako stood from her student, her legs still trembling, she sat atop her stool and slipped her shoes back on shakily.

The busty redhead stumbled back to her feet and headed to the folded pile of clothing. As the girl got dressed Hinako took a piece of paper from the nurse's desk and scribbled something down. She stood up and shakily approached the redhead as she pulled up her pants and picked up her shirt.

"Ranma-chan…" she blushed heavily.

"Yeah teach?" Hinako placed the now folded piece of paper between Ranma-chan's still naked tits. "Wha…?" She eyed the paper in her cleavage surprised.

"That's my address…feel free to come over some time and we can…work on your grades." Her blush increased and Ranma-chan's returned, she nodded nervously and slid the paper deeper into her cleavage, shivering as she did so and proceeded to pull her shirt over her head.

"Now go get some lunch." Hinako giggled softly.

"Seeya round teach." She was still blushing even when she jumped from the window, Hinako smiled at how adorable she was.

The diminutive teacher paused to organize her thoughts, turning she picked up the book she had discarded to file only to freeze when she realized she had forgot to right down the measurement she and being taking before she lost control…and to measure Ranma-chan's height…and weight.

She bowed her head, feeling rather tired and berating herself for been so irresponsible when suddenly her frown turned into a small grin when she realized it meant she might get to give her Ranma-chan another physical examination…her cheeks burned bright again…her Ranma-chan? She felt another twinge between her legs.

A/N Hope you all liked this chapter, and another big thank you to Mayan for reviewing the previous chapter and giving me the motivation to plan out a sequel. Also let me know if any of you object to me constantly calling her 'Ranma-chan' it just helps me visualize the scene but if it causes issue I can remove the 'chan' in future chapters.

Discord Server – h-t-t-p-s : / / discord . gg / 3jkdR2

Also does anyone have any recommendations for songs to listen to when writing these? For this one I was listening to;  
Goth Girls Are Easy by Lesbian Bed Death  
Vampire Lover by Lesbian Bed Death  
No clue how I found these songs but could do with some others so that I can make myself a little playlist.


	22. Happy Halloween 2018

Title: Alone in the Cemetary

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Characters: Dark Magician Girl, Pumpkin King

Contents: Rape, Tentacle Rape, Anal Sex, Impregnation, Cum Inflation, Transformation, Monster Girl, Aphrodisiacs, Penetration, Stripping, Ripping, Pain

Groans and moans sounded throughout the dark graveyard as zombies and zombie-like monsters rose from their tombs. However, their time on the living lands is cut short by a blast of pink magic.

"Return to graves from whence you came!" An energetic female voice sounded as a new wave of power made a fresh batch of zombies disappear. "You don't stand a chance now that the pretty Dark Magician Girl is here!" with a playful wink of her beautiful green eyes, the Dark Magician Girl leapt deeper into the graveyard.

The magician was dressed in an off-the-shoulders garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt. It is blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Her hat is pointed, blue with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She wore boots reaching halfway up her thighs. On her hands she wears pink and blue gauntlets while holding a blue with a yellow spiral wand.

One could ask why this blonde beauty was doing in the middle of a cemetery and the answer was that she was doing her duty. Every year on Halloween the barriers between the spirit world and the human real weaken allowing spirits of all types of monsters to pass. Unfortunately, that include evil monster so she, alongside other magicians and heroes, make sure those creatures didn't pass through.

"*huff*…can't believe this year…I have to take care of this zone…" Mana sighed to herself as she fired a blast at another weak zombie monster. "Creatures here are so weak that they only dirty my clothes." She dusted off her skirt. "And I wanted to be presentable for my pharaoh when finally I get revaluated and can go back to earth."

She finally descended between some graves but to her surprise there weren't any monsters there.

"That's weird I thought more would be trying to escape to the human world…" She thought aloud as she began to walk around, looking for any more zombies trying to sneak around, not noticing a green patch between the grey dirt until she stepped on it and paused. "Huh?...what's…?"

The ground beneath her suddenly exploded and something wrapped around her leg.

"AHHHHHH!" A large green vine pulled her up and she found herself soaring through the air before been slapped against the ground. "UGGGHHH!" her hat fell from her head and she lost her grip on her scepter. "Ah…that hurt…" She reached for her wand when a second vine appeared and grabbed it, pull it out of her reach. "My wand!...Ahhhhh!" she was pulled again as the ground broke apart beneath her and a figure rose from beneath it.

A giant orange pumpkin slowly rose from beneath the ground, a single eye on its face, four thick, green tentacle-like vines moving from its sides, one holding her wand almost mockingly, and a golden crown atop its head, or rather body.

"Hahahaha trick or treat little witch!" The creature known as the Pumpkin king boomed in a demonic voice.

"Ah…let me go right now before I make you feel sorry that you were ever planted!" Mana shouted angrily as she was hoisted upwards and suddenly tipped upside down, her skirt falling up her body and exposing her panties.

"Hahaha and how do you plan to do that when I have this?" The vine holding her wand moved closer to her face, dangling the wand mockingly. "You might act all high and mighty but without your wand you have no power and that's how I want you now!" The vine snapped back and threw the wand away with high force and speed.

"Nooooooo!" Mana cried as her wand disappeared into the horizon, leaving her completely powerless. "What do you want?" She said trying to hold back her tears; she couldn't let this creature see her cry.

"My subjects and I only want one thing and that's to take advantage of this time to go to the human word." His eye narrowed in anger. "But because of you and others like you we are always stopped before we can do anything." He moved her closer to his face. "But this time…oh this time not only will we get through…but I will make you pay for all my fallen subjects."

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" She asked, keeping the fear from her voice despite her current situation and her inability to defend herself remotely. "Torture me?"

"Oh no…something much more useful." His eye moved up or rather down her body. "Something I think I will enjoy far more."

"Uh?" The Dark Magician Girl followed his eye and her cheeks burned as she realized he was staring at her dark blue panties. "Eep!" She squeaked and tried to use her hands to force her skit back down…or up and cover herself. "Stop looking you!"

"Hahahaha." The pumpkin laughed as his other vines started to creep closer to his captive. "Oh don't be like that…you don't have time to be prude; you'll be too busy giving birth to the next generation of zombies."

"W-What?!" Mana stuttered, fear trickling into her voice. "No! No! Nooo!" She began to thrash in the vine's hold, desperate to get release herself, her boot fell free and she plummeted toward the ground again. "Ufff!" She grunted as she slammed into the ground. Looking up she saw that her boot was still within the coiled grasp of the vine, the king looked over her boot, tiny in his grip. She turned and began to try and crawl away.

"And where you think you are going?" He chuckled as he let the boot fall and sent a vine towards her.

"Ahhhhh" Mana cried as she felt the vine snake round her naked leg, enticing it within its firm grasp before yanking her back. "Aiiiieeee!" two more vines curled around her arms and soon she was once again hoist into the air while the last vine bound her still booted leg and proceeded to spread her limbs out, her arms stretched and her legs open.

"Hahahaha nice try little witch but the night is still young and we have to take advantage of it!" opening his mouth to the maximum point, Mana looked in horror as something moved and wiggled inside the dark cavern. Suddenly smaller orange tentacles like tongues burst form within and headed towards her.

"No! Get away from me ahhhhh! Don't touch me!" She shrieked as the tentacles forced their way inside her top and began to roughly molest her breasts, she shivered at the warm moist smooth touch of the tentacles.

"Hmm you taste delicious little witch." The pumpkin moaned with glee. Another of his tongues pressed against the bare sole of the girl, she shivered and tried to kick at it.

"Eep" She squealed.

"Yesss your flesh is so delicious…so sweet…so pure…" Two more tongues creep towards her and slither up her short skirt.

"No get away! Ahhhhh!" The tentacles began to rub themselves against her covered pussy. "Aiiieee! No!...it's…ah! Disgusting ahhhhh!"

"Hahaha don't worry soon you will feel better…" The tentacles began to secrete a warm sticky substance.

"Ahhh!…What's ahhh! That? Ahhhhh!"

"Hahahaha just something to make you to feel better…isn't that nice of me?" the King laughed as the tentacles on her breasts, foot and pussy began to rub the weird warm liquid into her flesh, she shivered and squirmed in his hold, enticing more of the liquid to secrete from the tentacles.

"Ah no…ughh…ah! Ah!…it feels...ah!…Hot…ahhhhhh!" She moaned, her cheeks becoming flushed as her top and panties began to dampen and cling to her body. "Ahhhhh!…ah! so…hot!"

"Hahaha what's the matter little witch?...Enjoying yourself?" Teased the pumpkin.

"Ah…I…I…ughh…no...no…" The tentacles inside her top nipped at the fabric and began to pull upwards, Mana felt the fabric starting to give. "Noooooooo!" Mana screamed as the tentacles ripped through her top, revealing her naked breasts. "Aiiiieeee!"

"Hahahaha if you weren't your nipples wouldn't be hard like this." He chucked as the tentacle's tips began to tease her erect nipples.

"Ah! Ahhh! no I...ahhhhh!" She moaned as the tentacles began to snake around her breasts again, squeezing them while the tips returned to playing with her sensitive nipples.

"And your pussy wouldn't be so wet." The tentacles playing with her underwear slid inside and began to softly rub its length against her lips; she bucked her hips on instinct.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She moaned as the tentacles proceeded to rub the strange liquid into her pussy before nipping the back of her panties and sharply yanking her panties upwards, wedgying her, forcing her panties inside her sopping slit, until they almost vanished. "No no…ahhh!…Ah! Ah!…too…much ahhhhhhh!" Liquid began to drip from her pussy. "Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Hahahaha simply perfect…your garden seems to be ready to be seeded." Form beneath the ground a new big green vine erupted from the soil and began to shoot towards the girl.

The orange tentacles pulled harder at her underwear, Mana's high pitched screams filling the graveyard until finally her panties snapped, the tentacle released its hold and let the rag fall to the ground before proceeding to rip through her skirt with little effort, letting it fall towards the ground with what was left of her panties, revealing her moist, pulsating pussy, including her erect clit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!…No…please!" Mana begged weakly. "No…not there ah! No please ahhh!" She cried as the tip of the vine teased and caressed her entrance. "Ah! Ah! no not that…please anything but that!" the vine began to force its way inside her sopping pussy, it shivered around the tip as it dipped inside her. "Ohh…ye-no! S-Stop…ahhhhh! It hurts! No…please it's too…ahhhh…bigggggg!" She screamed, trying to ignore how good it felt to have her canal slowly, forcibly stretched against her will by the vine impaling her as it forced its way deeper inside her until it reach all the way inside her. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hahahaha…warm and wet…perfect for seeding." The demonic plant laughed as its vine began to bump in and out of her drooling pussy.

"Ah! Ah!…Oh…ah! ah!...Stop...ah! It hurts ahhhh!…it hurts so much…ah! Ah!…ahhhhhh!" The Dark Magician Girl cried out as her pussy was smashed into, penetrated again and again by the demonic vines, been destroyed by them. However, due to the aphrodisiac that the plant had used on her, the line between pain and pleasure was blurring, the greater the pain she felt the greater the pleasure would rock through her body.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!…A please ah! Ah! Ah!…No...no more ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" The tentacles round her tits began to squeeze harder, tightening their hold on her while the one caressing and pumping her foot began to creep its way up, slithering around her smooth naked leg, teasing her inner thigh. "Ah! Ah! Ah!...I can't…ah! Ah!...I'm gonna...ah! Ah!…No…I'm going to...ah! Ah! CUMMMMM!"

"Hahahaha yes cum for me…give your precious juices for my seed." The pumpkin groaned as its vine began to pulsate and throb inside her tight snatch before releasing a river of dark green liquid inside her cunt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her cries echo in the cemetery.

"Hahahaha yes…you will be a good mother for my seed, it shall grow well inside of you." Chuckled the monster as he could feel his seed filling her pussy, her stomach inflating with his demonic seed, her moans growing in pitch as she felt her stomach extending.

"No…I can't…" Mana cried; her toes curling as she felt her insides being violated by the Pumpkin's unholy seed. "Not like this…I can't lose like this…"

"Hahaha but you lost more than that…" Said the Pumpkin King darkly. "Look at yourself." He moved her closer to his giant eye, Mana stared into, her breath leaving her as she gazed upon her reflection, her tanned flesh had turned a pale blue with splotches of dark purple, her eyes were colorless, he teeth brittle, drool sliding down her chin, her head hanging limply to one side. She was a Zombie! The giant Pumpkin laughed. "And that's not all little witch." He turned her round.

Mana's eyes widen. Zombie-type monsters marching in legions marching in almost perfect synchrony, towards a line of trees that acted as the territory dividers at the edge of the Graveyard Zone…and where the rift towards the human world was located.

"No…it can't…AHHHHHH!" She cried as the Pumpkin began pumping its vine inside her again. "Ah! Ah! Ah! No no ahhh! Stop!" Taking advantage of her position, two orange tentacles penetrating her tight ass. "AIIIEEEE! IT HURTS! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Hahahaha we won't stop…now it's our time and you have a front seat to watch it happening." The enormous body of the king began to shuffle forward slowly. The Dark Magician Girl in front of like an erotic trophy for all to see, leading his army of the undead. "MARCH MY SUBJECTS!…MARCH TO VICTORY!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

On the ground, lay the hat of the dark magician girl, without caring the passing monsters began to stomp on it as it lay in their path, the cries of the fallen sorcerer like music to the creepy parade.

A/N Happy Halloween and thank you Darkness Rissing for donating this chapter.


	23. An Itsy Bitsy Balloon

Title: An Itsy Bitsy Balloon  
Fandom: Monster Musume  
Characters: Rachnera Arachnera, Suu  
Contents: Monster Girl, Slime Girl, Arachne, Bondage, Inflation, Helium Inflation, Breast Inflation, Ass Inflation, Belly Inflation, Full Body Inflation, Balloon Girl  
Started: 05/11/2018  
Finished: 06/11/2018  
Co-Authored With: SuccubiOfLust

Rachnera sighed as she nipped the opening of a red balloon and turned the wheel atop the helium canister, stopping the flow, and proceeded to knot the base of the balloon before binding it with a line of thread and letting it float to the ceiling. Her H-cup breasts glistening with a thin layer of sweat bound in a black halter top exposing her cleavage and her waist with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim, she brushed back her lavender hair, exposing her six monochromatic red eyes.

The young Arachne glanced off to the side to see the ever curious transparent blue slime with green tentacle-like 'hair' with three curved yellow tips, wearing her usual yellow raincoat and boots, her small near flat breasts peeking out beneath her coat.

"Don't you touch anything…I'm gonna go get a drink…" Rachnera said in a stern tone, pointing at the small slime with a long sharp, black finger, before turning her back on the slime and pushing the door to her room open and heading out into the hall way, a sour burning scent filling the air, she shivered. _'Miia's cooking…well I hope Honey enjoys his party this might be his last birthday.'_ She set off down the hallway, the door closing behind her.

Suu looked around the room with her usual small smile, growing slightly when she watched the red balloon bounce off the ceiling and collide softly with the other balloons. Her gaze moved down to the helium canister and she tilted her head to one side curiously.

She moved forward and caressed the canister with her tentacle-like hair, tracing her appendages over it. She inched her face closer and looked into the nozzle, it was too dark to see anything. She frowned, her tentacle stroked the valve atop of the canister; feeling its shape; it turned.

A sudden gust of cold helium struck Suu's eye, she squeaked slightly and pulled back. A sudden wave of panic and concern bubbled inside her as she still felt the helium escaping, she pressed her lips to the nozzle to try and stop the helium from escaping; she tried turning the wheel again to stop the flow, the pressure intensified.

Regret began to fill Suu's core as her breasts began to fill and swell with the helium, the small breasts growing to the size of grapefruits, then a football (1)then a beach ball, growing lighter and lighter as they swelled in size. Her pale blue feet lifted off the floor, sliding out of her boots as she found herself lying on air, barely stopping herself from joining the balloons on the ceiling by her mouth still latched on the nozzle of the canister.

With her new position the helium began to head towards her flat ass, her cheeks starting to swell like a small pair of balloons pressed against each other, slowly lifting the raincoat off her back at her ass swelled. A new sensation began to fill the young slime as her ass lightly tingled and she smiled around the nozzle as she found herself feeling hyper and bubbly, light on her feet, and lightheaded.

Her body floated into a new position, her ass cheeks swelling to the size of watermelons and lifting her until her soles faced towards the ceiling. Her eyes closed and she felt her abdomen start to bulge slightly. Rapidly her stomach swelled as it filled with helium bouncing off her breasts as it reached the size of a beach ball, she bubbled as she felt her thighs start to shrink into her inflating belly as it filled with helium, by the time it reached the size of a small space hopper her knees were sinking into the gooey balloon.

Her tits and ass cheeks began to so sink into her belly, merging into a giant bulbous shape, her arms and legs sinking into her belly as the helium forced her body to reform to accommodate the pressure, her body becoming less defined.

CLANG-CLANG

The helium canister rocked and lightly lifted off the floor before tapping back down as it began to run low on its contents and Suu's small hands and feet began to slowly sink into her body. Her body became fully round, almost smooth to the touch aside from her tentacle like hair barley sticking out above her sunken head.

TAP-TAP

TAP-TAP

TAP-TAP

TAP-TAP

The door opened and Rachnera stepped into the room, a glass of water already half empty in her hand, she paused when she entered the room and sighed.

"I thought I told you not to…" Her voice drifted off as her exasperated expression lit up with her signature cunning smirk. She approached the inflated slime and pinched her lips and pulled them away from the nozzle, chuckling slightly when she saw that the canister was empty, the Arachne then proceeded to tie Suu's lips and bind her thread round her centre tentacle before letting her go, following the slime with her scarlet eyes as she floated up to the ceiling and bounced off several balloons, her rain coat falling from her body, no longer held in place by her arms.

"You make a lovely balloon Suu, I know Honey will love you." Rachnera laughed as she admired the new 'balloon', hoping Honey will like her itsy bitsy addition to the decoration.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, please review.

(1) Soccer Ball for my American readers.


End file.
